The Day Until Night Saga: Evolution
by LuvleeLyfe
Summary: Rena Wyatt grew up knowing she was different. While in college she travels to La Push for a project and finds a love interest in Seth and also finds out that she is not as human as she thought PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :- Please
1. Prelude: Seth Clearwater

**Prelude:**

Seth Clearwater

The sun was bright today. It was oddly warm for the middle of September. I was feeling the heat as the sun broke through the tree tops on to my fur as I ran patrol through the woods. There hasn't been much action lately but from time to time a leech comes to the area looking for the most wanted half living being known to the Vampire world. However they usually get intercepted, and taken care of by me and the rest of the pack. None of these "seekers" as the pack calls them, know the exact location of Nesse and Jake. Only a select few know, and we plan on keeping it that way.

Running patrol never really feels like a job to me. The others take it more seriously than I do, always have, but I always feel so…free… while running, today especially. I was in charge of the woods that outlined the border that separated La Push and Forks. It's rare that a vamp gets this far so I spent most of the time running in circles, working on my speed and endurance. I love how strong id become over the past four years, especially while in wolf form. I mainly enjoyed bouncing from tree to tree and hearing them crackle behind me as their trunks shattered making them fall limp to the ground.

Sam thinks it's because I phased at such a young age that I am now becoming as strong as I am. Jake and Paul sometimes even go as far as saying that I could possibly be even stronger then not only them, but Sam as well. I wouldn't go that far, but knowing that I might be able to, makes me smile. As I was running I caught the scent of a young doe nearby. I could hear her as well as she drank from the river that divided the two territories. The sound and smell of the running water reminded me of my thirst and I headed toward the water bed. I didn't want to startle the young animal so I crept up to the river. She spotted me coming, but didn't seem to mind my presence. It took me by surprise being how enormous I was while in wolf form. She watched me closely as I drank the water.

For a giggle, I let off a low growl and sent her running. It felt good to be superior to other animals in the woods. I lowered my head and began to drink again. It then hit me. A fowl taste in the water, followed by a familiar, yet unfamiliar stench. Vampire. My head shot up and I called for one of the others in the pack. No answer. I must have been the only one patrolling. I didn't know what to do other then what I was trained to do. Go after it. It smelled as if the leech might be alone. The scent wasn't as strong as others, so she might be young. I could take her, if took on a new born vampire before and if I can possibly beat both of my pack leaders, then I can take out this ONE lone vampire.

I began to run as I followed the smell. It got stronger and stronger and I felt like I was getting close. It must have crossed through the water at some point since I could taste it while I was drinking. I continued in the direction of the scent, picking up speed. I wondered to myself why these seekers were so determined to find Nesse. If they somehow managed to get passed us and find where they were at, they'd be ripped to shreds by the Cullens. When it comes to their daughter, Bella and Edward put in their all to protect her.

The scent suddenly shifted and it looked as if they headed towards a familiar meadow. I could now hear the vampire, a female. She stood in the middle of the field, very still. I couldn't get a good glimpse of her because of the trees that had grown and overlapped the clearing. I slowed my running down to a crawl. I had it all planned out, slowly walk out, let out a growl and see if the vampire was defensive or not. I wanted to feel her out see what her reasoning for being on my lands was. I inched closer and closer and watcher her. She was about five foot, three. She had long golden brownish hair; it was pulled back into a low pony tail. She seemed young by the way she dressed. It definitely had to be new born.

Her scent was there, and strong, but nowhere near as strong as the other vampires I've encountered in my time. Her skin was darker than it should have been for a "cold one", she looked almost as tan as I did in human form. The sun began to beam on her and she looked up. I still couldn't see her face or much of her. She was wearing a dark gray hooded jacket with red lettering on it. I began to bare my teeth as I crept closer toward the clearing. I stepped on a stray branch and it crackled underneath my paw. Loud enough for her to hear it, she turned and faced the clearing. I began to let out a growl when I caught a glimpse of her face.

In that very moment, my life changed. My heart began to feel like it was going to explode. I felt like the skin underneath my fur had caught to flames and I almost fell to the ground as my surroundings began to spin. Before I did, I tried to shake off what just happened but in that moment I knew it was too late. It happened and like fate said, there was nothing I could do about it. The moment I had waited for had arrived. I had gotten the one thing that my sister Leah STILL waited for… I had imprinted… on a vampire…. It wasn't that she was a vampire that then frightened me, she fascinated me. but what had frightened me, was that she was no longer alone. There was another vampire there now…


	2. Chapter 1: Evolution

**Chapter 1: ****Evolution**

"Ouch!" I shouted loudly I as yanked the shard of glass out of my hand. I turned on the sink and put my hand underneath the running water. "Stupid phone" I said out loud as I tended to my wound. I was unpacking my boxes and organizing my small dorm room. One of the boxes was labeled GLASS! BE CAREFUL! I opened it and reached in at the same time my cell phone rang. The lack of paying attention is probably what caused me to stab myself with the broken glass.

As I dabbed the cut with peroxide and prepped to wrap it in the bandage I noticed the excessive amount of blood in the sink. Most girls would have ran and screamed at the sight, however I've always been fascinated by it. Ever since I was little, my foster mother used to tell me how strange she thought it was that I would be so calm whenever I got cut or was around someone bleeding.

Guess I was destined to be a doctor after all. That's what I'm currently studying at Seattle Pacific University. People always told me growing up that I was a very intelligent young lady. I always exceeded in school. Straight A's all my life and I even skipped the 7th grade. My 8th grade teacher once suspected me of cheating and stealing the answers from the teacher's books. I tried to explain to her that all my life I had an almost photographic memory. It's like everything being told to me, everything that was taught always stuck in my head. Sometimes it felt as if I could just know what the person was going to say next. Due to my intelligence I always had a mixed reaction to people. The popular kids would talk to me in hopes that id help them with their work. The less popular kids always suspected me of cheating off them to help the popular kids in hopes to gain popularity. Both groups were wrong. I never helped the popular kids and I chose to refrain from being too close to the smart kids.

My senior year I was granted a full scholarship to attend any Ivy League school of my choice. I didn't really feel it necessary being that just because its ivy league doesn't make it better. Any school would do me fine. I knew that Seattle had some of the best hospitals in the USA, so I decided id go to school there. That's how I ended up where I am. Before I left my home back in New Jersey, my foster mother, Sophie, insisted that I get a roommate, but I was always a loner and felt privacy was best. Not to mention I didn't really feel like explaining some of my weird habits to people. For instance, my need to eat steak as rare as possible, I still don't understand why that is. When I started to grow into my teenage years I noticed my need for the rarer, the better" of course there's the whole salmonella thing and getting sick isn't one of the best feelings in the world. One of my foster brothers who happened to be Japanese introduced me to sushi. Ever since then my diet then turned into "rare or raw."

Sophie, who happens to be a physical therapist, says that my highly toned body was due to my eating habits. The better you eat the better you look. Growing up in a foster home wasn't as bad as most might think. I connected with Sophie on a different level than others. She always seemed to have an answer for me. Except when it came to my birth parents. She never gave me the same story on how or why they gave me up. It was always changing and it made me believe she was hiding the real story. When I was 16 my curiosity took full drive and I did some research in her office. I snuck into her office one night while she was sleeping and found her files on all the kids she took in. My file wasn't as big and there wasn't much in there. Only an article from a newspaper dated October 31st, 1993.

That was my birthday, lucky me right? I share my birthday with Halloween. You can only imagine the terror I faced growing up. The news paper articles title was big and bold across the top of the page.

"**PREGNANT WOMAN AND HUSBAND MAWLED TO DEATH...BABY SURVIVES!"**

That baby was me. My mother and father apparently were killed by someone or something when my mother was only 8 months pregnant. The two were walking in a park together when the attack took place. Doctors couldn't understand how I survived but say it was nothing short of a miracle. Sophie was devastated when she walked in and saw me reading the article. As upsetting as it was to know what happened to my birth parents I was glad that I finally knew. Sophie thought I should have looked to medical attention since I didn't cry. I never cry. Doctors said it could be a tear duct defect. Who knows?

I wrapped my hand up and went back to my phone. The missed calls log said "Sophie." I totally forgot to call her when I arrived from the air port. I checked the voicemails first.

"Rena, its me, Sophie… I asked you to call me as soon as you walked in the door! Knowing you though, your OCD took overdrive and you probably started unpacking. Call me." I hung up and smiled. She knows me all too well.

I scrolled through my phones contact list and hit "send" on her name. I turned on the speaker phone and continued to unpack as she rambled on. She is the type of person who keeps you on the phone or hold you up for hours at end just because its someone to talk to. She was definitely the person to call when you needed a diversion from something.

One hour later, I was all unpacked and she was finishing up her lecture about my curiosity. "Rena are you listening to me? I'm serious about this! You know how you can get be careful wondering around in the city or wherever you go. Make sure your cell phone is always charged and make sure you always have it on you." She said. "I will Soph, I promise to call and keep you updated" I reassured her. "and one more then Rena, um…" she hesitated and I knew it would be something horrible. "…if you meet boys, make sure you don't let them buy your drinks. You don't want them to put that date rape drug in there! And if you meet someone you like…be safe and wear a con…" I immediately cut her off! "Oh my god, stop! I will be safe! I promise! I should really go to bed now!" we said our good nights and hung up.

It made me feel good that she cared enough to ask that id be safe if I had sex. Some parents go on and act like being a grandparent at 30 is something they always dreamt of. I on the other hand, would never do that to Sophie. Plus, the boyfriend and romance stuff was something that I was lacking in life. Not that I never had a boyfriend, or never had sex… its just that right now, my future was way more important to me then finding love.

I still remember my first and only boyfriend. He was two years older than me, and his name was Kellan. We met at a counseling center for adopted kids when I was eight. We were just "best friends" in the beginning, but once that certain age came, we couldn't help but fall in "lust" with each other. I say lust and not love because that's what it was. We both grew into our bodies, he was a football player and I was very nicely built and athletic. One night after long nights of make out sessions, it just happened. I still remember how we laughed at how nervous we were. We laid there naked in his little brothers tree house, laughing for hours, He was truly my best friend.

Unfortunately he and his family had to move to South Africa. SOUTH AFRICA. Of all places that far away. His father got a job in a children's hospital and they had to move. So off he went. Last I heard from him he was married, and had a kid on the way. Definitely not where I want to be in life, but still very happy for him and his wife.

I looked around the cramp area, impressed with what I did with it, and happy that I was lucky not to have to share it with a roommate. The room was very similar to that of a studio apartment, Except smaller. The front door led to a half hallway which housed the closet. The walls were painted an off white, almost egg shell and the doors were a dark wood color. Entering the main "living area" there is a small kitchen area on your right. Which is followed by a door to the bathroom. The rest of the room is self explanatory. Computer desk then dresser is on the same wall as the bathroom. The bed is on the opposite wall, but the foot board is almost touching the dresser. That should pretty much tell you how small it is. There is a window alongside my bed which is about the size of a jail house window. Minus the bars. Not to shabby for my first place if I must say so myself.

I went to the small bathroom prepared to shower. My room was one of the only dorms on campus to have a private bathroom. It used to belong to a Resident Assistant, but he apparently went missing and since there were no other rooms available, I lucked out. I started the water and started to remove the bandage so that it wouldn't get wet. To my surprise, the cut looked like it was barely there. Too small to produce all the blood that was in the sink earlier, but still large enough to bleed. Maybe I was just over reacting? I removed my clothes and stepped into the shower.

After I got out the shower, I sat down and began to blow dry my hair. I began thinking about what to wear tomorrow. God only knows how my first day of college would be like. I settled for a slim fitting Tank, cut off jacket and some jeans. I'll probably change my mind in the morning. I laid my clothes out on the chair of my computer desk. Made sure it wasn't wrinkled, then laid down. I plugged my phone into the charger and set the alarm. I didn't want to be late on day one and since I still had to go to the student center, I better set it for an earlier time. I placed it down and laid my head against my feather pillow. The room then faded out, and I was gone.

I have to be dreaming…. Wake up Rena, WAKE UP! I couldn't seem to come to, it was snowing. I was standing in the middle of a field. The snow was coming down slow, almost as if it was fake. Trees outlined the perimeter of the field. It almost looked as if beyond these trees there was nothing. The snow was still coming down, but I felt nothing. There was no cold to the air and no chill on my skin. At first glance it looked as if I was alone, then I heard a whimper. I turned and there, laid a wolf. A wolf like I've never seen before. It was huge, its fur was a sandy brown and It seemed to be hurt. I slowly started walking towards it as it whimpered. I almost felt bad for it.

There was a horrible stench in the air and I couldn't put my finger on what it was. As I got closer to it, I noticed the blood. The wolf had a huge gash in its side, like a big chunk had been slashed out of it. What could have done this? The markings looked almost like a human hand print and not like any animal bite. I knelt down and stretched out my arm as if to touch it, and he let out a snarling howl. I stepped back and with a quick movement, he lunged in my direction…..


	3. Chapter 2: Extra Credit

**Chapter 2: ****Extra Credit**

The thunder outside woke me out of the crazy dream. I looked around and realized I was drenched in sweat. It wasn't the first time I had this dream, however it never got this far. The first dream I had started with me walking through the woods, into a snowy field. That's when I usually awoke. The last few times however seem to progressively get longer and longer and end with something new added to it. I wonder what it meant.

My alarm clock started sounding away as for it was time for me to wake up and get ready for school. I got up and walked to the bathroom and prepped to take a shower. I removed the bandages that I had wrapped around my cut from the day prior. To my surprise, there was nothing there. I examined my hand and not a trace of a scratch could be found. Of all my medical knowledge I couldn't figure out how it would have healed so quickly. To make sure I wasn't going insane I started going through the trash. Inside I found the gauss, band aid packaging, and bloody tissue paper. I picked it up and was shocked to see it was almost hard as a rock…

My secondary alarm on my phone started to ring and I realized that I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up and get ready. I got showered and dressed in less than 30 minutes. I didn't exactly know where I was going due to me not studying my map like I was supposed to. I'm a huge freak about going places and I want to know exactly where I'm going at all times. Ever since I was little, I felt the need to know exactly where to go especially after watching some horror movies about getting lost and attacked. Thanks to my extra long talk with Sophie I forgot to study it. I put my shoes on and glanced in the mirror to make sure I looked ok. Everything seemed to be fine, who did I have to impress anyway? I grabbed my bag and map and headed out the door.

Surprisingly the campus wasn't hard to navigate. It was a large campus and was definitely a good looking one. The buildings were all assembled with a rust red brick and trimmed in white finish. In the center of campus was a park area with lots of trees. The sidewalk intertwined throughout the park like settings and was lined with benches. Some of the other buildings looked more modern and new but still fit in with the rest of the campus. Lots of people walked freely from class to class despite the dreadful rain. I thought I had made a good decision to stay away from an Ivy League school so that I wouldn't have to deal with the rich and snobby, however I noticed that lots of the students walked past me had designer bags and umbrellas. I was never one to want the finer things in life. Maybe because of the way I grew up? A flash of lighting stopped me in my tracks and caught me off guard. I looked up towards the dark clouds and rain. The weather didn't look like it would get any better anytime soon.

I made it to the student center easily. It was one of the more modern looking buildings and had lots of windows. The middle of the building was a grayish white and had a large clock at the top. I entered the building and closed my umbrella. The surprisingly large room was filled with other freshman who looked just as confused as I did. We were all here to meet our freshman advisors and gather our scheduling. A lot of them seemed to talk amongst each other and make friends; I on the other hand know my main focus. I walked through the crowds and made it to the desk. The secretary behind the counters name was Felicia. She was very pretty and had long straight red hair. Her outfit reminded me that of those who work in high fashion stores in the mall. I realized she was probably the best dressed faculty member in the building.

"Hi can I help you?" she softly asked. "Yes, I'm looking for Mr. Paraffin, he's the freshman student advisor" I said clearing my throat in between my words.

"Oh yes. Why aren't you lucky" she said

"Why is that" I asked

"He is a looker! His office is right down the hall, third door on your right. Ill page him and let him know you are on your way. What's your name Hun?"

"Rena, Rena Wyatt" I replied.

"Kay, Rena I'll let him know you're here"

What a very friendly lady. I began walking down the hall towards his office. It was decorated with pictures of past deans as well as class photos of successful graduates. I realized that there weren't many female deans and that kind of angered me. I stopped to look at one picture in particular because it was a group picture of all the students who graduated with masters in the medical fields. This is where I wanted to be one day, helping others. Another student brushed by me and walked into one of the offices and began talking. I better hurry and get to Mr. Paraffin's office. I arrived to his door, it was closed. As I lifted my hand to knock a voice came through…

"Come in Miss Wyatt" the voice said.

I hesitated for a moment, then opened the door. I entered the room and began to look around. His office wasn't too big but also wasn't too small. It was the perfect sized office and yet still bigger then my dorm room. Along the one wall he had book shelves with lots of medical books as well as regular literature books. The opposite side wall had a water cooler, which was full, as well as some plants and trophies from his high school years. Before I could really get a good look at them he spoke.

"If you could, please close the door behind you." I obeyed his request and closed the door. He was at his desk, with his back facing me.

He seemed to be putting some files away pulling out others. He finally shut the drawer and turned to face me. Talk about handsome. He stood up to shake my hand and I almost didn't give him mine in return. He stood maybe 6 feet tall, had long dark brown hair which was pulled back into a pony tail. A strand of hair came into his face and laid next to his eyebrows, that's when I noticed his eyes. They were a golden hazel and full of life. It almost looked as if they were filled with liquid gold which sparkled at me. He smiled at me and his teeth were bright and white, almost amazingly perfect. He looked to be in his mid 20's. Saying he was close to 30 might be pushing it. He smiled and the expression on his face was almost telling me that he knew what I was thinking. I was thinking that he was the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. I finally gave him my hand to shake. It took my breath away how cold his hand was, and when I looked down I realized how pale his skin was compared to mine.

"Hello Miss Wyatt, have a seat." He took his hand away quickly when he noticed me staring at it. "Please forgive the chill factor of my office. I like the cold so I have my air condition running at all times." That explains his cold hand.

"What do you think of Seattle? I know it's a far cry from New Jersey where you grew up, how are you adjusting?" he asked.

"I haven't really gotten to explore the city much, I just arrived yesterday and spent the evening unpacking" I said more freely then I expected. I'm usually a one word answer type of gal when it comes to strangers, especially good looking ones.

"Ahh, well when the rain subsides you should definitely take a look around. There is a lot to see in this city. So what brings you to SPU? It says here that you could have gone to any Ivy League school of your choice?"

"I heard there were a lot excellent hospitals in Washington, and I heard the medical schools were just as good, so…that's how I made my decision" I said, once again giving more information than usual, was this guys good looks casting a spell on me?

"Well I'm glad you made this choice; there are lots of great doctors around here. Are you looking to be a big city hospital doctor or wherever you can go you'll take?"

I smiled because that's a question that most people ask that others wouldn't think too. "Being a doctor is my goal, where I work isn't the issue as long as I'm helping a person that's the way I see it." I responded. 

"I like that. A lot of students who want to join the medical field do it solely for the money. It's good to see the newer generation wanting to actually make a difference. There are a lot of good hospitals in the city of Seattle but even outside of the city there are plenty opportunities for employment. A good friend of mine used to be a head doctor in a small town called Forks, it's about 4 hours outside of the city."

I smiled enthusiastically at him as he spoke. He probably thought I was going to be a freak stalker like one of those girls from the movies. "Ok well let's look at your file and see what classes you have and make sure everything is set"

He opened the folder and started rummaging through the paper work. He pulled out a sheet that had all the classes that I had selected. He began rubbing his chin as if he was in thought. He turned to his computer and started typing. "Hmmm" he said out loud.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"There seems to be an issue. One of the classes you selected, Anatomy, we're going to have to switch." He said.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, the professor that taught that class recently passed away. She was hiking in the mountains and was attacked by a bear" he responded

"Oh…" was all I could manage to get out.

"The other issue we're running into is that the other Anatomy classes are beyond capacity"

"What about online courses?"

"Not offered for this class"

I took a deep breath trying to remain calm, but then realizing that I would now be forced to take that glass next semester started to weigh heavy on my chest. Next semester is the longest and most crucial to my freshman year.

"The only option we have now Miss Wyatt, is to fill that class with an elective to give you more credits. Without that class your shy three credits."

Great, another issue: just my luck to run into road blocks when I'm trying to get my life in order for my career path.

"Okay, well what are my options?" I asked.

"Well it looks like your options are Digital Photography…or Digital photography" he let out a laugh, but cut it short when he saw the lack of amusement in my face.

"Digital Photography… well… I guess if I need the extra credit, I'll do it."

"Great! Here is a list of supplies you'll need to get for the class. There's an old camera shop down town that you might be able to get a used Digital SLR, for a good price. Here's the address."

"Digital…S…what?" I asked confused.

He let out a heavy laugh. "It's the type of camera you'll need for the class, I'm sure the professor will explain it on day one."

"When's day one?"

"Uh, Tomorrow at 9am" he smiled and handed me the paper with my schedule.

He looked at the time and told me to hurry on; my first class was starting in 15 minutes. I gathered my things and shook his hand. The coldness sent a shiver down my spine. I walked out of his office and made to the end of the hall. The secretary named Felicia was there smiling, almost waiting for me.

"What did you think? Handsome right?" she said chewing her gum loudly

"Handsome is an understatement." I replied back and walked out of the student center. I opened my umbrella and began walking towards my class. "Maybe you'll end up liking the class, maybe it will be good for you" I thought to myself.

"Yeah right…."


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**Chapter 3: ****Unexpected**

I walked into the Science building where my first class was. I closed my umbrella and shook off the water from my bag. I pulled out the schedule and read the room number and began looking for the room. The hallways were all well lit and for a college this place sure did have a high school feel to it. The only thing missing were the lockers. The hall I was in was long and narrow but had very large class rooms on either side. I looked around for classroom S17 while people walked by me in a hurry. When I found it I thought I was the first one in class, until I heard someone say "Hello Rena!" in a very high pitched voice. I looked towards the elevating seats in the class room and in the middle section sat a young girl, with her hair pulled tight into a bun. At first glance I didn't recognize her, but then I realized that I in fact graduated with her. Her name was Jodi Smith. Her and I had several classes together senior year. She was one of the popular smart girls, yet always made the effort to try and befriend me. She is probably the only person I would consider to be a friend..

My nerves started to settle down, because even though I was always a loner, it felt good to know at least one person. Especially in this unknown school. She greeted me quickly and hugged me. I sort of hugged back, with the one hand I had free. She grabbed my hand and sat me next to her.

"Sit here; I don't want just any scum ball thinking they can sit next to me!"

Like I said, she was smart, but still was one of the popular kids, so very judgmental at that. I started to unload my book bag as she rambled on about her trip here and her summer and about breaking up with her boyfriend so that she could feel "more free" during college. Slowly people started to come to the class. Student after student after student came in and began filling up all the seats. As I looked around the classroom I saw all these new faces and my stomach started to do flips.

*SNAP* without notice, the pencil I held in my hand snapped in two…

"First day jitters I see" Jodi said as she handed me a new pencil.

"Yea, thanks." We heard the door close and the sudden tapping of heels as the well dressed professor walked to the front of the class. She was a very attractive lady, maybe in her early forties. She had short black hair, a white button blouse, and I high wasted pencil skirt. The stiletto heels set it off just right. She looked like the type of teachers all the guys would drool over. I could hear all the guys in the class whisper about how much of a cougar she was and how they wouldn't mind taking a bite out of her. She began to address the class and introduce herself.

"My name is Doctor Jessica Rivera; you will address me as Dr. Rivera. I have been teaching for 12 years. Teaching in the medical field is my passion. If it is not your passion to learn and grow, gather your things and go. I do not have time for children who waste their parents tuition money and who are here for the wrong reason" the class was dead silent as she spoke with her Spanish accent. She seemed very strict as she continued to explain to us about herself and her teachings. She explained that she grew up in Madrid, Spain. Studied in Europe, got her masters in Africa, and her doctorate in Miami Florida. She moved here 13 years ago to become a doctor. Realized that teaching was more of her passion and that's how she landed her job at SPU. I idolized her passion.

Jodi was relatively quiet during class but towards the end when Dr Rivera gave us a ten minute break, she almost talked my ear right off. "So I think that Dr Rivera is amazing. Did you see how she commanded the room by just standing there looking extra fierce in her stilettos, which by the way were Christian Louboutin, AMAZING SENCE OF STYLE!" that's where she lost me. I was never big on following the new big names of fashion. I just knew they sounded expensive.

"So what is your next class?" she asked as she took my schedule from my desk. "Oh my god your anatomy class got cut too! Were you forced to join a photography class?"

"Unfortunately…" I replied

"Ugh thank god I won't be alone in that retched class! Ok so your last class is in the M building and mine is as well. We can meet up if you'd like and I can drive us down town to the camera shop! I know you said you flew here, where my parents bought me a new car and I drove cross country! So we can ride in my car and save you transportation money. Not to mention the rain isn't that great to travel in."

As much as I wanted to say no, because the ride down and back would probably make my ears bleed with all the excessive talking she does, I didn't have any other way there, so I agreed. Dr Rivera started up class again and before we knew it, she dismissed us. My next two classes weren't that bad either. The one teacher seemed to be very new to the teaching game and the other was an older gentleman who barely paid attention to what we did. Just played some videos and asked us to write notes. I think at one point he even fell asleep. As I waited for Jodi I began to dread the thought of tomorrow's class. Not only was it a class I wanted no part of, but it literally was a four hour class. My only class of the day.

As students walked by me I started to get hungry. It was like one of them must have had food in their hand as they walked by and triggered my hunger pains. Weird.

"Oh my god that class was dreadful!" Jodi said as she walked up to me. "I had this girl who literally sat next to me and talked the entire time I mean like, damn, can I learn? Ugh if I ever get like that let me know so I can shoot myself!" I giggled at the thought of her blindness. Guess she really thought she didn't talk that much. She actually continued to talk the entire way to her car. This was actually quite far being that freshmen weren't allowed to park on campus so we had to walk all the way to her dorm. On a nice day, it wouldn't have been all that bad, but in this rainy weather, it really sucked.

"Impressive" I said as we arrived to her 2010 Range Rover Sport. It was silver and had big shiny rims. "Yea mom and dad thought it would be the safest to drive me cross country. It was either this or the new Hummer, and let's face it can you see me driving a hummer? I mean really…" she continued on…I should have never complimented her on her car. Some more students walked out past us and my stomach growled again.

"Maybe we should get something to eat. I'm feeling a little hungry" I interrupted her.

"Girl I thought you'd never ask! I figured you didn't eat by how skinny you are! What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"is there a sushi spot around here anywhere?" I asked

"Um… soooshi?" she said in a judgmental tone. "Ew… um let me think…. OH! There is a place not too far from here; it's a Chinese, Japanese combo. I could really go for some shrimp fried rice and General Tso's!" she sounded excited about her food. We got in her fancy vehicle and typed in the address in her GPS. The restaurant was called China Harbor. It was mainly a Chinese place with limited sushi. Luckily it was raw. She was fascinated with the fact that I ate about 10 sushi rolls to myself.

"Oh…my….god… why aren't you fat! You just prolly ate every raw fish in the pacific!" she teased.

"Well for one, Sushi is very good for you, and two, lately the rolls haven't been… enough? I guess" I replied.

"Well do you work out? Cuz I have this love handle thing going on. Im hoping I don't gain the 'freshman 15'!"

"The freshman what?" I asked

"The freshman 15! Everyone knows about that! Its said that all the girls who go to college gain weight! So they call it the freshman 15 because it's about 15 pounds they gain! Like…" I realized what I had started. She rambled and rambled about how hard it is for her to keep her figure the way it is all while she stuffed down a large plate of Shrimp Fried Rice.

She even talked the entire way to the camera shop. I was almost tempted to take her up on that offer she gave me back at campus. When we pulled up to the camera shop I looked around and was surprised that it was in a nice part of down town. Lots of family ran businesses, little restaurants and a costume boutique. We walked into the shop and were immediately greeted by the gentlemen at the counter. His name was Phil. We explained to him why we were there and he showed us two cameras.

"This right here is a used and returned Nikon D90. It comes with two lenses and it cost $200. If that seems too pricey for u ladies we have this 90 dollar D60 with no lens, that's all I have" I couldn't afford the two hundred dollars for the camera. I found myself becoming very frustrated with this class, and I haven't started it yet. Jodie must have seen the frustration in my face. "Is everything ok Rena?" she asked.

"yea, um…I guess" I responded to her.

"How much is a lens, if I go with the D..6….6000?" i asked the clerk. "The D-60…and the lens is $159."

"hm… well I guess I'll just take the…D…60… and maybe the professor will understand my finance situation" I said

"Um…sir, we'll take both. The D90 comes with a second lens, I don't need two, Rena you can use that one." Jodi offered. Even though she talks a lot, and annoys me, she still has a big heart. If I could cry, I probably would have. "Thanks Jodi, you didn't have to, you had enough to buy a brand new one. I know how you feel about buying used things" I handed her my cash and she combined it with hers and paid the man "Girl don't worry about it. I won't be using that raggedy behind camera. I'll just take your spare pictures and say I took them!" we laughed together and walked out the store. Maybe having a friend isn't such a bad thing.


	5. Chapter 4: Digital HeadAche

**Chapter 4: ****Digital Head-ache**

I attempted to play around with the huge camera I had just purchased. I couldn't seem to figure out how to attach the lens or even turn it on. After about an hour of trying to figure it out I put it in its matching camera bag and put it away. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I decided to brush my teeth and take a shower. After putting on my pajamas I decided to lay down. The rain picked up again and it looked as if another storm was coming window alongside my bed was cracked open to let a breeze come in. I was examining my hand where the cut from the day prior should have been. I realized the time and thought to myself "I should be trying to force myself to sleep" but it seemed to get harder and harder as the months went by. Ever since I graduated I haven't been sleeping much. The doctors thought it was an anxiety issue. I reached into the drawer next to my bed and pulled out a bottle of sleeping medication my doctors prescribed to me. I hesitated for a while before taking them but enough was enough. It was 12:30am I needed to be in bed sleeping.

It didn't take long before they took into affect. I found myself dozing in and out of consciousness. My hands began to tingle. The room began to spin and soon everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Snow again? Why am I in this field ? I should be cold, but I'm not for some reason" I must have been in my dream again. Why am I here? What does this mean? I looked down and saw something shimmering in the white snow. I picked it up, it was a locket. As I went to open it but heard the whimper again. I turned in the same direction I always turn. There it was.

The huge sand colored wolf. Laying down, helplessly bleeding. Again I found myself walking towards it. I stopped this time. I looked around and saw no one other then myself and the wolf. I walked closer and it began to growl. It let out a snarl and foam was coming out of its mouth. I wanted to so bad to scream and run, but I couldn't. I felt so connected to this giant creature for some reason. Like I've known this creature all my life and I'm meant to be here with it. I started getting closer and he let out a growl and lunged toward me again. Falling short by just a couple feet, the pain must have been too much. He let out a loud whine as if to tell me something. I suddenly felt some one behind me. The wolf began snarling and growling even louder now. I felt an eerie chill run down the back of my neck. I started to slowly turn around and then an alarm went off.

My eyes opened wide and I was in my room again. I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I turned off the alarm and looked outside. The sun was out and shining bright. The campus looked very pretty in the day light. And so did the silver truck sitting in the middle of the parking lot, with a young girl sticking her head out waving like a maniac. I suddenly realized that the alarm that woke me was my secondary alarm.. I was running late, REALLY LATE!

My phone rang and it was Jodi. "Hey Jodi, I'm sorry I overslept, I'll be right down" she assured me it was totally fine and we hung up. I got showered and dressed in 15 minutes. Record time for some one with such bad OCD like myself. I grabbed my bag, the heavy camera bag, my cell phone and keys and bolted out the door. Jodi was blaring her music in the car and dancing around as she applied her lip gloss.

"Hey girl! Nice bags!" she joked about the excessive amount of bags I now had to carry for a class I didn't even want to be in. She had her hair down today, curly with a lot of product. A typical New Jersey girl type hair do. She wasn't your average jersey girl that you would see on tv. She had a personality.

We drove to the farthest end of campus. That's where our class happened to be. That's why she offered to drive me. The entire way down she talked about whether or not she felt the need to look "cute" because the class was probably filled with nerds anyway, but chose to dress due to the possibility of having a handsome professor she might need to flirt with to pass. We found a parking spot and got out. We walked into the Z building also known as "The Arts Hall." This building was one of the biggest and held all of the art majors and classes. There was a performance auditorium for the performing arts majors. Recording studios for the singing majors and in the sub level section of the building was the Photography Hall. Figures…

We entered the fairly large room and looked around. For having two openings the class was pretty packed. There were two seats that were unoccupied, but not together. I was willing to deal, however Jodi, didn't like that idea. The one table upfront had a skinny younger looking kid with glasses sitting there and the one in the back had a fairly larger man who looked like he had grease stain on his shirt occupying that one. She walked up to the one table which happened to be right in front of the class and sat next to the boy. He looked nervous to have such a pretty girl sit next to him. "hi whats your name?" she cut him off before he could even get a chance to answer … "so this is whats going to happen… your, going to move from this spot your sitting in, to the empty spot back there, so that me and my girlfriend here, can sit together…kay?" the boy who looked about ready to pee himself, quickly packed his bags and moved. "C'mon Rena, have a seat!" she said as she sterilized the seat with an anti-septic wipe. I sat down and put my bags down next to me.

I noticed a girl who was staring at me. If looks could kill I probably would have fell to the ground dead. She had long bangs that went into her eyes and long wired hair. I couldn't get a good look at her eyes because of her glasses and bangs but I knew she was boring a deathly look into my head. Jodi caught wind of it, and of course, said something. "um excuse me sweetie, hi, hello can we help you? Would you like us to take a picture so we can hand it to you? This is a photography class im sure we can make it happen" I nudged her with my elbow. "What! She's staring hard, it's not our fault were pretty and she's not. Anyway girl so…" she then began what seemed to be another long winded story but I couldn't focus.

The girl was still staring. I looked at the other books on her desk and noticed she was really into mythology. Vampires, werewolves, witches, the whole nine. Just then our professor walked in. unfortunately for Jodi, this one wasn't a looker. He was about 5'8" and about 245 lbs. If he was a woman, most would have suspected him to be pregnant with the way his stomach stood out. I stopped my thoughts. Jodi was rubbing off I began being judgmental.

"Hello class, my name is Robert Gasser. You can call me Professor Gasser. I've been teaching for 7 years and was a photographer for many years prior…" he started too rambling on about how photography changed his life and how he met lots of famous people. He then began showing us some pictures he took and started explaining what we'll be doing in the class. Three hours later, the man was still speaking. About nothing. I began to get a head ache from all the digital talk he was giving and I was finding it hard to focus on what he was saying. Mainly because of the head ache, but also the snore machine next to me was sounding off, and Miss Creepy face over in the corner was still staring. By the time class had ended I knew definitely that I needed to cancel this class.

I nudged Jodi so that she would wake up. She shot right up and had a piece of paper stuck to her face. I laughed and we began to pack up. Professor Gasser then walked up to us. "Ladies, if this isn't something you want to do don't waste my time. This isn't a beauty pageant class, sorry" he said crudely. "im sorry sir, I was just having trouble paying attention, it wont happen again" he nodded and looked at Jodi.

"And your excuse is?" he asked

"oh, I don't have one." She replied

"hm, listen ladies im going to give you one more chance, either of you mess up, your both out" he said in a stern voice. We nodded and walked out. Right outside the door we were greeted by the creepy girl who was staring. She was looking me dead in the face. "you'll be one of them" she said "soon enough, I know it. I know all about them!" she then stormed off down the hall towards the stairs. "What was that about?" I asked. "Don't worry about that freak. Let's go, that class made me hungry"

After she grabbed a bite to eat I asked her to take me to the student center to see if there was any way possible I can change my class. We walked in and the ever so lovely secretary with long beautiful red hair was working again. "Hi hun is there something you need?" she asked.

"I just need to speak with Mr. Paraffin about my classes."

"Oh I'm sorry dear. Since the weather was so nice, Mr. Paraffin took the day off, he won't be back until tomorrow."

"Wonderful, well is there anyone else I can speak with?" I asked

"Unfortunately no, I'm sorry dear. He did reassure me, I mean, the faculty that he'd be back tomorrow. He said he would be here really early in the morning to make up for his lost time"

"That probably means he'll be busy"

"oh no, he usually stays late, sometimes till after dark. He's a very dedicated worker, and did I mention handsome?" she said

"yea I believe you did, well can you please leave him a note for me telling him I'll be back tomorrow?"

"Sure thing hunny"

"What a nut job" Jodi said as we walked out. We got back to my dorm and she waved goodbye as I entered my dorm building. There seemed to be a party going on down the hall. Loud music and laughing was coming from one of the dorms. I walked up the stairs to my dorm and opened the door. On the floor was my mail. Sophie had written me a letter and sent me money. She really didn't have to, especially since she wasn't my real mom. I really appreciated her a lot. I called her and we spoke for an hour. After we hung up I could still hear the music.

"I guess another restless night…ugh" I showered and then I laid down in my bed. There was no use in fighting it, so I reached in the drawer, and popped two blue pills… and nodded off.


	6. Chapter 5: Penny Wilcox

**Chapter 5: ****Penny Wilcox**

I had the dream again. But this time it wasn't as long. It stopped right after I picked up the silver locket. When I woke up I wrote down everything that happened in the dreams. I signed on to my iMac and began doing dream research. I couldn't find anything about the dying wolf, but the locket apparently symbolizes a family secret. I don't know my real family though. Was this a sign for me to start looking into my background? Do I really want to look into it? My phone rang suddenly. It was Jodi.

"Hey Rena, I just got out my class and I'm itching for some shopping. Want to come along with me?"

"Eh, no thanks Jodi, I was planning on heading to the student center and talking to Mr. Paraffin."

"you're really dropping that class? Well maybe something opened up. If so let me know! I'm out of there as soon as the chance comes along." We laughed at the same time and I cut it short before she kept me on too long. I shut down my computer and headed for the student center. It was a gloomy day out and looked like another storm was coming soon. I hurried into the building. Secretary Felicia was there again. Before I could get too far she greeted me…

"Hello Rena, Mr. Paraffin is out of his office right now on lunch. He'll be back in an hour or so." I started to think he was avoiding me. I decided to go down to the library and see if there was anything I could look up family histories or possible background checks. The library was connected to the same building that the student center was. I walked through the large wooden French doors and entered the huge library. To my surprise it was packed with a lot of students. It sometimes baffled me to see how many level headed individuals could be in one place. Back in high school, the students wouldn't be caught dead in a library.

I signed in and asked the lady at the desk where their public records section was. She pointed toward the back of the room. "There are going to be stairs that lead to the public records area. You cant miss it!" she said. I thanked her and headed on my way. I climbed the steps and made it to the next level. From here you can see the entire room from the railing. I walked around the railing until I found what I was looking for. I sat at the old computer and began my research. I looked up the news article dated 10-31-1993 from The Seattle Times. It was there. The same article that my foster mother had in her office, this time I wouldn't get yelled at for reading it. After the murder took place and legal battles were closed. I was shipped off to New Jersey to live in the foster home where I grew up.

I couldn't get the names of my mother or father. The police reports said that they were free roamers; modern day gypsies so I couldn't do research on their families…my families. The police report stated that my mother looked to be half African American and half Native American. My father looked to be Italian. I was so in tuned to what I was doing that if the hand that was placed on my shoulder wasn't so cold I probably wouldn't have noticed. I turned around quickly. There he was. Standing before me, all 6 feet of his gorgeous frame. He had his long hair tied in a ponytail again. He was smiling down at me. I was so stunned with his golden eyes and white smile that I almost didn't say hi to him. "Hello Miss Wyatt" he said in his velvety smooth voice.

"H-hello Mr Paraffin. I…I've been…."

"Looking for me?" he cut me off

"yes. Sorry. I wanted to discuss that photography class. Its not going to work out. Yesterdays class was the worst four hours of my life and it didn't help that I had some freak staring at me and who harassed me after class…" I stopped myself. I once again found myself rambling with him. I never talk this much. What is it about him? All I know is that he smells good. REALLY GOOD. He started to laugh at me but my glare I gave him must have told him I was serious. "Wait slow down" he said as he pulled up a seat next to me. "who is this girl harassing you?" he asked. "well I didn't get her name. I know she carries a lot of mythology books. And is weird." I said.

"Mythology books eh? They didn't happen to be vampire mythology books? Possibly witches and werewolves?" he asked. He must know her

"yep. That's her." I said. "Do you know her…personally"

" That's Penny Wilcox. I met her on the first day. Im also her student advisor. She um. Freaked out and claimed id be damned to hell for…something. She seems crazy, don't believe a thing she says" he said as he tightened his pony tail.

"I sure wont." I said and let out a laugh. "So can I drop the class is there anything else I can take?"

"Unfortunately there are no other openings. You're just going to have to stick it out for now. Are you getting any sleep? You look pale, and you have bags under your eyes." I immediately felt self conscious and covered my face.

"Thanks im glad to know I look like a monster!" I said jokingly

"There's nothing wrong with looking pale. Look at me, I'm pale and the ladies swoon over me on a daily basis."

"Yea like Felicia?" we both laughed.

"She's a character I tell ya, But seriously. Are you getting any sleep?"

"Not really. I'm slowly adjusting to the time change, and I guess the atmosphere." I replied.

"Hmm. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you"

"Thanks" he leaned in for a hug and I caught the scent of his cologne. He smelled incredible. If I ever find a boyfriend, he needs to wear this scent! Then I noticed that he got really stiff. Almost froze in place. I slowly backed away from him.

"Are…you okay?" I turned to look at what he saw. It was her. Penny Wilcox. She had a scared and shocked look on her face. She turned pale white she seen a ghost.

"Is there something you need Penny?" Mr. Paraffin asked in a stern voice. Almost like he was holding back what he really wanted to say.

"You both will be condemned for what YOU are and what YOU will become!" she then turned her back and ran away. I got up as to go after her but Mr. Paraffin's cold hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Let go that's the second time that little bitch said that to me…"

"Calm down, I told you she is crazy… now what did she…" his words stopped abruptly. I turned and faced him. He was staring at me now.

"Rena…have you made any…friends…on campus?" he looked almost angry.

"What do you mean? Not new friends. Just an old classmate who happens to go to this school as well. Why?" I asked.

"Were you around them at all" it looked as if he was sort of sniffing the air. His cold grip seemed to get tighter.

"Um. Mr. Paraffin, you're starting to hurt my wrist." His face switched back to normal quickly and the glare disappeared.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" he asked as he let go.

"No, I said starting to hurt. What just happened? No I wasn't around her today." I said.

"hm…" he said.

"Well, I should get going, if a class opens up, let me know please" I started to walk away and he called my name. I turned to face him and he was just staring at me.

"…never mind" he said as he stared at me curiously.

I didn't respond. I just turned around and walked away. When I got outside, Penny's words were weighing hard on my head. "you will be one of them" I took out my phone and called Jodi. She answered right away.

"hey I was wondering if you could take me to a Wal-Mart or something. I need to buy some toiletries and I also wanted to tell u about what just happened in the library." She agreed almost before I finished my sentence. I hung up and sat down on the steps of the library. I decided to look up the closest Wal-Mart in the area that way we weren't driving around and getting lost. As I waited for her to pick me up I felt like someone was watching me. I got a sudden chill on the back of my neck and turned to look up at the window. No one… when I turned back to face the street, there she was. Penny Wilcox. Holding her vampire book and staring at me from across the street.

I couldn't help but just stare back. For about ten minutes we stood there. The passion in her dusty green eyes was so fierce that it made me kind of uncomfortable. What is it that she hated about me so much. Why was she so scared when she saw Mr. Paraffin and I together. We continued to stare until Jodi pulled up in her range rover. "Hey Hun, what's up…" she saw my face and followed it to where I was looking. She rolled down the window and screamed. "Get gone u damn rodent! Don't make me spray your ass with mace!" Her shouting at Penny made me snap out of it. I got in the car and we sped off. Looking in the side mirror I saw here there, not moving. She was still staring at us as we drove off. Something deep inside of me, made me want to rip her head off.

"You okay girl? You look pale what's going on?" Jodi asked as she we drove down route 99 like the GPS instructed. I turned to her and began talking. "Yea, it's just been a rough past couple of days. I think I'm having a hard time adjusting." I said. She kept looking at me like something was wrong.

"What, is there something on my face or are you going to point out the bags I have hanging from my eye lids? I heard it enough from Mr. Paraffin." She didn't respond right away, for once she was quiet.

"Do…do you wear contacts? Because the other day I could have sworn you eyes were almost grayish… and now well…they're almost…they're really dark."

I pulled down her vanity mirror and looked into it. She was right; my eyes had begun to get darker. At first I was almost distracted by the dark circles underneath my eyes but then I became very curious on why my eyes would be getting darker.

"Maybe it's just because your tired and you have those dark rings under your eyes" she said attempting to let out an almost genuine laugh. I joined her but with a fake laugh. She then asked me what happened in the library and I began to tell her. I was done the story by the time we arrived to Wal-Mart.

"What a freak why is she stalking you like that? Want me to cut her? I will" she said laughing as she smelled the lotions in the lotion isle. "ha-ha that won't be necessary." We continued to shop through the store. I picked up what I needed and a book to start reading. Maybe it will bore me to sleep. We also went to their food section and I stocked up on some supplies. Ground beef, T-Bone Steaks and ribs; the usual amount of red meat that I get and barely cook. On the way home we continued to talk about the situation. I left out the part about Mr. Paraffin. I was still trying to process what happened with him myself. Why did he look so angry like he saw an old enemy or something. All I know is that I have more questions now, and I feel like the only person I can possibly get answers from is, Penny Wilcox.


	7. Chapter 6: Shocked

**Chapter 6: **

**Shocked**

When we got back to my dorm, Jodi came inside with me. I unloaded my groceries into my small freezer and I made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for us. "So tomorrow is Friday, we should go out" she suggested.

"Um like where?" I asked.

"Well anywhere, we should see what the club scene looks like around here" Back home I was never a big club gal. I would stay home and study most weekends. This time I want to do things differently. I'm in college I only have one class tomorrow and what's the worst that can happen?

"Well I don't know anywhere around here. Do you?"

"No, but we can Google it?" she said

"Yes we can"

We logged onto my computer and began doing our search on places. We were limited on most due to the fact that we were not 21 yet. We found a place called 'Venom Night Club' I wasn't crazy about it by the name but it was very local, about a ten minute drive from where the campus was located. This would be my second night club experience. My first time was when I went out with one of the foster kids for my 18th birthday party. I ended up leaving early because we got kicked out due to him fighting some guy over a girl. Since then it never really sat well with me.

Jodi seemed very excited about it and rambled on for about 2 hours as we did homework together. It was almost 9:30 when she decided to call it a night. Soon after she left I picked out my clothes for school the next day, and even picked out what to wear for our "ladies Night" out. I checked the weather for the weekend and was pleased that no rain was in the forecast.

After I got out the shower I cracked open a book and hoped to fall right asleep. The book ended up being very interesting and by the time I finished reading it, the clock said 1:30 am. I put the book away and suddenly felt tired. Maybe I didn't need a sleeping pill tonight. I laid down and began to feel my eye lids get very heavy. I don't think I have been so excited to fall asleep in all of my life.

One second I was laying in my bed, the next I'm crouching behind a tree, watching a dear. The dear was drinking water from a stream and I watched quietly. I then realized I was dreaming again. Every one of my senses seemed heightened. My hearing, my sight and my smell were all stronger then they've ever been. The deer looked up at me startled and then began running. Without any notice or warning, I realized I was running, and running extremely fast. It felt like everything was in slow motion though. I was chasing this dear through the woods. I wanted to catch it and I wanted to catch it quickly. I felt like I wasn't myself, but I was a spirit watching myself act this reckless way. Suddenly I leaped off the ground onto a tree, into another tree and stopped on top of a branch. I looked down and I had passed the dear. I saw it coming straight in my direction, with no clue what he was about to get into.

I leaped from the tree directly onto the bucks back, snapping its spine in half. I then found myself in a crouching position hovering over the creature. The next thing that happened was so unbelievable that I would have probably gagged, but, instinctively, I snapped its neck, and then began to drink its blood…

I shot up in my bed screaming at the top of my lungs. I held my face into my pillow shaking. When I peeked from behind my pillow, my room was a wreck. It looked like a tornado went off through it and tore everything apart. I slowly got off the bed and looked around. I tried to focus on the mess but all I could stare at was the package of ground beef, which used to contain rare red bloody meat…now…containing nothing, Torn apart, on the floor of my dorm room. I looked at the clock and realized I didn't have much more time until Jodie came to pick me up for class. I had to get this cleaned, there's no way I would go to class leaving this room looking like this. Before I could finish my thought I realized I was already almost half way done. I felt like I was moving super fast. Within 20 minutes my house was spotless, and I was showered and ready for class.

I stood in the middle of my dorm trying not to hyperventilate from the thought that I could have possibly eaten raw red meat. I would be sick by now though, however I was still feeling fine. I looked in the mirror to check my hair and realized my eyes went from a somewhat "darker" color like Jodi had said the day before, but now to almost hazel. More golden than ever, but nowhere near as gold as Mr. Paraffin. Once again I began taking deep breaths so that I wouldn't hyperventilate. I then heard the beeping from outside. I came out and grabbed my bags and walked out the door.

Not only having a bad day, I now I have to go to day 2 of this horrible digital photography class. I walked up to Jodi's car and got in. She greeted me and asked if I was okay. I told her I was fine and we began driving.

"Did you get that email from Professor Gasser?" she asked.

"Shit! I totally forgot to check my email, what did it say?"

"well he sent out a massive email saying that we should begin doing research on Washingtons history because we have a huge project coming" she replied

"Wonderful. That's all I need, a project that has nothing to do with my major" I said. This class was really going to be a pain.

We arrived to the Arts Hall. My stomach turned at the thought of having to see Penny again. Especially having the day im having. We got to class and sat down at "our" table. I put my stuff down and realized Penny was not in class. Professor Gasser walked in and asked us to pull out our cameras so that we can do a quick run through on how to put on the lens. This time I was a pro. It definitely helped having some one teach me how to do it. Jodi seemed to catch on as well, but didn't seem half as interested. After the lesson he pulled out a brown box with an opening on top.

"Miss Smith, would you mind explaining to the class again, how I will be grading you?" he asked. Jodi looked extremely embarrassed due to the fact that she slept all through our first day. She didn't answer.

"Exactly… what Miss Smith meant to say was that in this semester I will give you ONE major research project. This project is to be done in presentation form as well as have a research paper done, and pictures to support it as well. You are to pick out of this box what your paper AND presentation will be on and you and a partner will present your final workings to the front of the class at the end of the semester." He explained.

"From the time you choose your project to the time you present it, I will also grading you on how well you are doing with the class. Which means how well you've learned to put on a lens, how to switch settings within your digital SLR. Also how well you are with developing and editing. So start preparing. Let's get these teams together. We already know Barbie one and two will be on the same team, so there's no need to even involve them."

It infuriated me that he talked about us like we weren't even in the room, but also made me feel good because he said I looked like a Barbie. He came over after the teams were picked and dropped off the box in front of Jodi and I. "I'll give you the honors Rena" Jodi said. I reached in and felt around the papers. I picked one and pulled it out. We slowly unfolded it and it read "The Native Quileute Tribe" neither Jodi nor I had ever heard of this tribe before.

"I want you guys to do your research on these tribes and go to their home lands or wherever they originated from and use your photography skills. Take pictures of the scenery, the people, land marks, houses the whole nine! I will be teaching you the main tricks to using your digital SLRs all this week. Remember, professional style pictures. You cant just point, and shoot." He said. "This tribe was chosen as part of this project for a reason. They are part of Washington State's history."

For the next three and a half hours he taught us basic functions of the camera. We even were allowed to do test shots. This class was nowhere near as bad as day ones. Once the bell rang we gathered our stuff and went on our way. On the car ride back to the dorms we talked briefly about the project and designated jobs for each person.

The project will have to wait until the weekend, for tonight, we are going out! We went our separate ways after class. I told her I had to go see Mr. Paraffin, because truthfully I did. I walked to the student center and walked towards the secretary's desk. "Hi, Rena, Mr. Paraffin is in a meeting right now. He said he was expecting you and he would contact you when the time was available" she said quickly. At that point I really didn't know what else to say, so I thanked her and went along my way.

The park area was filled with students either walking to their next class or having study sessions in the grass. I cut across the lawn to get to the main street which lead to the dorms, and I felt like I did something wrong. People were staring at me really hard and I began to feel self conscience about myself. I wet to go rub my face and check to see if there was anything on it, and as my hand glided past my line of site, I noticed a shimmer. It looked like I had rubbed a glitter lotion all over my body. I used my phone as a mirror and looked at myself through the screen. It was on my face as well. The sun made it looked even brighter. It must have been the new lotion I bought from Wal-Mart the night before. I hurried along and made it to the other side.

When I got home I logged into the SPU student website and began checking my emails. I saw and deleted the one from Professor Gasser, read the one from Dr Rivera and there was another from Mr. Paraffin. It was marked as urgent and the subject read "Important" I clicked on it and read the letter.

_Miss Wyatt, _

_I would like to first apologize for the way I behaved the other day in the Library. It was unlike me and I must try and explain myself. However I will not be able to do it via email. We need to meet up and discuss some things not only involving your future, but your present. I would like to meet with you tonight if you can. Please email me back and let me know.  
Noah Paraffin._

Noah... I hesitated at first, but then quickly hit reply.

_Dear Mr. Paraffin,_

_It's ok. I unfortunately cannot meet tonight. I made plans to go out with a friend down town. Can we meet tomorrow afternoon?_

_Rena_

I hit send and began to get my things ready for tonight. I ironed my clothes and ran my shower. As the water ran an email pooped up. It was from Mr. Paraffin.

_Rena,_

_Please, call me Noah. Tomorrow afternoon will not work. I will need to meet you in the evening. It is imperative that we meet and talk. Call me if you can we'll discuss a meet up. (206) 555-1234.  
Noah_

I wasn't sure if I should call. I found myself becoming very nervous yet curious on why he needed to talk to me so bad even though the need to talk was mutual on my end. I grabbed my pocketbook and pulled out my phone. I programmed his number into my contacts list and went to hit send but stopped. This was weird, why was I hesitating to call him? I must have hesitated too long because a call suddenly came through. It was Jodi.

"Oh my god Rena do you have a TV in your room!" Jodi almost screamed.

"Y-yes. Why?" I asked.

"Turn on the news NOW!"

I turned on the set and flicked to the news station. There, plastered wide on the TV screen, was Penny Wilcox's picture. Then I caught word of what the reporter in the background was saying.

…_such a tragic event for the start of the school year. The body of freshman, Penny Wilcox, was found in an ally, mangled and drained of almost all her blood. She was last seen leaving a Witch craft store in the Down Town district. Store owners say she was greeted by a young woman who looked to be of an African American decent or possibly mixed. Penny was last seen with that woman, who is described to be close to 5 feet tall, with very long curly golden brown hair. No word on whether she knew the suspect or not…._

The reporter's voice began to fade as I began to suddenly become very dizzy. It felt as if I was about to black out. Who could have killed her? In such a tragic way, she was so young. "Rena, can you believe this?"

"No, I can't… I don't even know what to say." As I finished my sentence, I heard my email screen pop. I turned to face the computer. An email from Mr. Paraffin was in my inbox. "Jodi, let me call you back…" I said. "Rena wait! I'm just going to come over and get ready there. See you soon." She said as she hung up. I put my phone down still in shock, then opened the email and read it.

_Are you watching the news? Where was it you said you were going tonight? Rena, call me please! – Noah_.

I didn't do anything. I sat and stared at my screen for a total of ten minutes. I only got up when I heard the door knock. I let Jodi in and she began unpacking her night out bag and sat in front of the mirror and began doing her hair.

"Can you believe this? I've never seen anything like it. What are you wearing tonight by the way? Is that your outfit right there? That's cute! See girl in knew you had a sence of style" she kept talking as I gathered my necessities for the shower. I told her I'd be right back out. If I could cry, I probably would have the entire time I showered. Someone I disliked so much was just murdered, and for some reason I felt responsible. I sat on the showers floor and just let the water hit me. Ive been here barely a week and all this is happening already. I got out the shower and began to dry myself off. I came out of the bathroom and Jodi was watching TV.

"Your email went off like twice. I would have read them but if I'm one thing it's not nosey."

"Thanks" I sat down still wet. Both emails were from Noah.

_Are you okay? Where were you after you left the library? – Noah._

I opened the second email, this one was very short.

_Rena…?... – Noah. _

I didn't reply right away. I decided to get dressed first. I decided to wear my hair half up and half down, straight but with some curls. It turned out really nice. I liked my outfit as well. I had on a tube top form fitting shiny black dress with a silver belt across my waste. I luckily had a pair of 5 inch silver stilettos and a silver clutch that matched the belt perfectly.

"Oh wow Rena. You look really cute" Jodi said. I was feeling really good about myself when I looked in the mirror. Jodi also looked very nice. She had on a yellow cut off jacket with a black spaghetti top shimmery shirt underneath. It was loose fitting and came to the top of her thighs where it then became tight again. She had on black leggings and wore 6 inch yellow stilettos and had a yellow clutch. She took out her camera and we took some pictures together.

I went to the bathroom to put on that lotion that shimmers as well as spray myself with perfume.

"Who's Noah?" Jodi asked from the bedroom. I must have left my email open. So much for her not being nosey.

"Err, its um…Mr. Paraffin." I said…

"you're on a first name basis with Mr. Paraffin? And you are emailing each other?" she asked

"it's not like that. He needs to talk to me about…my class" I responded

"Hm…more like he's trying to get a piece of that a.."

"Watch it Jodi! I don't need rumors like that spreading. It's strictly professional" I snapped back.

"Well, he is waiting for you response." She said judgingly.

I sat down and hit reply.

_I am fine. I went shopping with a friend after you almost attacked me, and im going to a club Down Town. G2G – Rena.  
P.S. I'll call you tomorrow._

I hit send stood up and packed my phone and keys in my clutch. Before I could zip it up a reply was sent back. The subject simply said…

"**STAY AWAY FROM DOWN TOWN!**" I shut off the screen, and Jodi and I left.


	8. Chapter 7: Night Out

**Chapter 7: **

**A Night Out**

It ended up being a windy night so I grabbed a light jacket for the ride. The GPS guided us through the city while we listened to music. It took all of ten minutes for us to get there. We turned onto the street where the club was located and saw a bright building. The building in front of us was several stories high, had lots of lights and windows. It looked like a nightclub out of the movies. We pulled up to the valet parking and began to giggle with excitement. "This place is fancy". She said as we pulled up. A man came up and tapped on the window. He was a bouncer.

"Excuse me ladies, can I see some I.D." he asked in a deep voice. Jodie handed him hers and he laughed. "Sweet heart this is not Club Venom. This here is the Twilight Martini Lounge. It's a 21 and older club. The spot you're looking for is down the block." He pointed in the direction we were supposed to go. Embarrassed, we went on to where he pointed.

It was placed on a very dark street, and from the looks of it, was probably the only place that was active. The building next to it was vacant and boarded up. The signs above it stated that it used to be a Furniture store. Across from the entrance was their very limited parking. Across from the building and in front of the parking, was a highway exit ramp and across from that an abandoned warehouse building. We drove past it to find parking elsewhere.

"Are you sure you feel safe leaving your car here Jodi?" I asked.

"Um, well…we'll be fine. See there's a Mercedes right there" she pointed out.

"Jodi, there's a man stealing the rims as we speak."

"Oh…" we drove around the block and found a parking lot. We couldn't find a spot but that didn't stop Jodi. She made her own spot in the corner of a packed car lot that had a sign that said no vacancy.

"Jodi are you sure about this? You might get a ticket if a cop comes." I said

"Cops Schmops!" she said laughing. Well it was her money and it was her ticket at the end of the day.

I took my jacket off and left it on the passenger seat as we got out of the car and began walking towards our destination. We came around the corner and saw that there was a line. A very very long line. We walked passed all the people waiting and stood at the end.

The club itself wasn't all that bad looking from the exterior. The main building was a rust brick color, but the entrance to the club was white with gray trimming at the bottom and black outlines. The line didn't seem to be moving fast enough and we could hear the music from the outside. A man, who seemed to be the bouncer, came from the front of the line to see how long the line was getting. He locked eyes with me, whispered to the guy next to him, and then he pointed at me and waved for us to walk up.

"Is…is he talking to us?" Jodi asked.

"Yes" I said. We stepped out of the line and began walking upfront. All the other girls in the line began making comments and sucking their teeth. We got to the front of the line and the bouncer asked us our names.

"I'm Jodi and this is Rena." Jodi said confidently. He looked us up and down with a smile, then scribbled our names on a list.

"damn ladies, you both are looking beautiful tonight. How old are you two?" he asked

"We're 18." I cut Jodi off from lying. She glared at me.

"Hm… so your 21? Great, you're on VIP for the night. Stick out your wrists." We both held out our wrist so that he could put on a neon green hospital bracelets and stamp us with a VIP stamp. As he was stamping my wrist, I had that weird feeling like someone was staring at me again. At first I looked at the crowd of girls who were still waiting in line. I knew they were staring so it couldn't be them. I then slowly looked over to my left and didn't see anyone there either, at least not at first. Then as a car drove and turned towards the highway over pass, I saw a woman. A very beautiful woman, she had a scarf laid across her head and some golden brown locks peeked through from underneath. Her skin was pale yet had some color to it. I couldn't see too many details, but then as the cars headlights beamed on her face, I saw her skin sparkle and it almost looked as if her eyes glistened red.

"Rena let's go!" Jodi begged. In that split second, the woman was gone. Before I could take a look around, Jodi was pulling me into the club. The music was blaring and laser lights flashed. The lady inside the club scanned our bracelets and pointed in the direction of where she wanted us to go. We entered the VIP lounge and were both handed drinks. They were blue, and strong. I put mines down. I was never a big drinker. Jodi finished hers and then picked up the one I put down.

We felt like celebrities with all the attention they were giving us. The club may have seemed like a hole in the wall from the outside, but was definitely a lot more on the inside. The DJ booth was elevated off the ground and glowed with lights. Large cages hung from the ceiling with girls dancing in them. We were having a lot of fun. The second rounds of drinks were yellow. These weren't that bad. However from the way Jodi was drinking, it looked as if I was going to be the one driving home.

The next waitress to come up brought us a rounded glass bottle of tequila and pineapple juice. "PATRON!" Jodie yelled as she danced on top of the table. In most situations I would be embarrassed and trying to pull her down, but all I could do was laugh. I was genuinely having a good time. She pulled me on top of the table as well and we danced the rest of the night. By the time it was 3:30am, I was getting tired, and for me, tired is rare. I helped Jodi off the table and escorted her outside of the club. The bouncer gave us kisses on the cheek and told us to come back some time soon.

Walking with a drunken mess attached to you isn't as easy as it seems. We stumbled all the way to the now almost vacant lot where we parked. People stared and laughed as she randomly yelled "HELLO" to them. She continued laughing as she grabbed my chin to tell me something.

"You know Rena… I'm so….HAPPY….we bumped into each other here. Your amazing and….your my best friend" as sloppy as she was, this still made me feel warm inside. As we got closer to the car, my heart started to pound at what I saw. Her car was still in one piece, except the passenger window was smashed in. Someone broke into her car.

"Awwww shit….what did they do…to my car!" Jodi whined. "Oh no…. dad is going to kill me!" I walked up to the car and leaned her against the passenger side. I opened the passenger door and used my clutch to clean the glass off the seat.

"What did they steal? W-w-what…did….they….steal…" she said as she sobbed. I looked around and saw nothing missing. The stereo was still in place, the GPS still in its holder. I then walked around the truck to look at the exterior. Every tire and rim, were still attached. I opened the rear door and grabbed two towels that Jodi had in the trunk space. I placed them on the passenger seat and turned toward Jodi. She looked at me, smiled, and then began to vomit. Thank god the windows broken, it looks like she'll be sticking her head out of the window the entire way back home.

I placed her in the passenger seat and got in the driver's seat. I did another double check to make sure nothing was stolen nothing was missing, except my jacket. Why would they steal my jacket? It was cheap anyway and they were probably cold. Think positive, I thought to myself. Just think positive. We had to stop twice for Jodi to throw up. I felt bad but at the same time she brought it on herself. I still did the good friend thing and held her hair for her. By the time we got home it was 4:45am. What should have taken us ten minutes, took us 45 minutes to get home due to the stopping. I carried her up to my dorm room and placed her on my bed with a bucket next to her. I removed her shoes and put a cold rag on her head. After I made sure she was secure, I went to the bathroom and washed up.

I took spare pillows and a blanket out of the linen closet and laid them out next to my bed. I made sure not to lay them too close to the vomit bucket though. Before lying down, I went to the computer and checked my email. Nothing new was in my inbox. Just the last email that Mr. Paraffin…Noah, had sent me. I opened it up, and hit reply….

_I got home safe…just, checking in… - Rena. _

I don't kno why I felt the need to check in with Noah. Or even tell him half the things I did, but I did it anyway. I hit send. Within a couple of seconds, a new email popped up.

"_Thank you, Goodnight. – Noah." _

Was I crushing on my advisor? I wouldn't allow anything like that to happen. Would I? I went back to the bed I made on the floor for myself and laid down. Within minutes I was fading, and everything was turning black again.

I was there again. I was in the snowy meadow, with the dying wolf. I knew what to expect this time. I knew what to do, and I knew where it will end. I leaned down and grabbed the locket. This time I opened it. Too much my disappointment, it was empty. The whimper came from behind me. I slowly turned around and began walking towards the massive wolf. Though I knew what was going to happen my heart began to race. The wolf began snarling again. I knew whoever the person was, was now approaching me.

The locket in my hand felt extremely hot. Instead of turning around, I looked down at it and a picture was there now. I took a closer look at the picture but before I could make out what it was, it caught fire in my hand. I let it fall to the snow, the wolf was crying out now. The sudden chill on my neck reminded me that someone was behind me. I slowly turned around and looked at the person. I couldn't believe my eyes at first. Through the wired, bloody hair, her red eyes glared back at me. Penny Wilcox was standing there in front of me breathing heavily. A giant bite mark was placed on her neck and was bleeding profusely. Without warning she screamed and lunged at me….

I woke up screaming again. This time however I was not alone. Jodi was standing over me with tears rolling down her face. "oh my god Rena I thought you were dead. Your eyes were wide open and red. Your face and skin were pale white. And you were stiff and not moving, not even breathing. I tried waking you up and I was about to dial 911 when you shot up screaming! You scared the living shit out of me!" she sat on the floor hugging her knees sobbing. I didn't know what else to do other then hug her. I suddenly felt even worst because I could feel the sweat on my body. I was soaked.

"Rena, you're freezing cold, yet you're sweating. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm…I'm fine. I'm fine I promise." I reassured her.

She wiped the mascara stained tears from her face then leaned over and gave me a blanket.

"Im not cold I promise, I don't know what happened, I was dreaming…" I stopped talking. I didn't want to explain my dreams to her and have her think im crazy. Especially since this one had Penny in it.

"We should clean up and then go check out your car" I suggested.

"Yeah…we should." She said as she scratched her head.

After I cleaned up my dorm room and her and I were washed up, we went outside to see the real damages of her truck. Not a scratch on it other than a busted window. I helped her put a plastic bag and duck tape on it then she left. I promised I would go with her later to the dealership to get it fixed. I went inside and checked my emails. There was an email from Professor Gasser reminding his students about the projects. It was a mass email which gave instructions on what to do. He also listed places of interest for each group to check out. For "The Barbie Twins" he listed just one thing. "La Push." After looking it up online, I found that La Push was a small reservation about 4 and half hours outside of Seattle. Looks like Jodie and I were taking a road trip. As I reached for my cell phone it was already ringing. Jodie must have read the email from her phone.

We discussed our plans. Since I didn't have class on Monday, we'd ride up tomorrow after getting her window fixed at the dealership. We planned on going around taking pictures of the native lands and people and then getting a room. She had a class on Monday but she said she was planning on not going anyway so we'd come back Monday evening. I map quested the directions and it looked like we had to drive thirty minutes to get the Edmonds Ferry, which we can board our vehicle directly on. The ferry then takes up to a docking bay that'll put us on route 104. Then we'll follow route 104 for a little over three hours and we'll arrive. I got everything I needed together and began packing for tomorrow's trip.

I decided I could not wait any longer. I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts. When I got to his name I didn't know what to think or do… but instinctively, I hit send…

"Hello Noah, I'm ready to talk whenever your free…"


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting

**Chapter 8: **

**Meeting…**

I was standing underneath the gazebo in the middle of the park. The sun was setting while the night was rising behind me. I think this time of day is called Twilight. It was quite a beautiful site looking at the sky line. It reminded me of the nights back home in jersey when I would sit on the roof of my foster house, and watch the sun set as I did homework. When ever I thought about home, I got sad, because I was truly missing Sophie.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the voice from behind me said.

"Hello Mr. Paraffin" I said as I tried to compose my face from looking startled.

"I told you to call me Noah." He said with his charming smile.

"I don't want to blur the lines of student/advisor. Your far too attractive for me to get to know you on a personal level." I snapped back surprisingly. He let out a loud laugh.

"No lines are being blurred here Rena, I can assure you of that" his liquid gold eyes were so captivating I couldn't help but stare.

"You look skeptical of my words. Miss Wyatt I can assure you that you are not my type in the slightest way." That burned me…if I could slap him I would.

"Good as long as were at an understanding. What is it that you needed to meet with me for?" I asked. He paused then walked closer into the gazebo and stood next to me. he was wearing a long trench coat that seemed expensive. His hair was in a low pony tail that laid on the center of his back.

"Rena, the other day when we met at the library, I noticed a change in you and I'm trying to determine whether that change is a good one or a bad one."

"A change…in me? What do you mean" I asked. What kind of change could he have seen. I don't think I've changed much. He barely knows me to see a change.

"Rena, do you believe in paranormal life? Like aliens or ghosts or demons even? Do you believe in mythical creatures?"

"What does this have to do with me and this 'change' you saw?" I snapped back. He paused for a minute and got closer. I stepped back instinctively as he looked me in the eye. He then sniffed the air.

"I don't understand…" he whispered.

"DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT NOAH!" I asked loudly

"Keep your voice down… there's no need to shout. Rena, your eyes, do you wear contacts?" he asked. Not this question again. What do my eyes have anything to do with this?

"No…. I don't, I don't know hats been going on with my eyes, you're the second person to notice" I said impatiently.

"What about your appetite Rena, what is your appetite like?" he asked

"Why does this matter? Why are we playing these games?"

"I… I feel like something may be happeneing to you Rena, and I hate to say it but some of the things that Penny had said…" before he could finish I interrupted in a fit of rage

"HOW DARE YOU BRING UP PENNY! She is dead! Her murderer is still out there and you're wondering about my changing! I don't know why my eyes are different and I don't know why I been having the weirdest cravings for raw food I don't know why my skin heals and hardens every day. I don't know why im having these repetitive nightmares i don't know I DON'T KNOW!" his faced looked like he had seen a ghost. I realized I might have said more then I should have.

"DID, YOU, KILL PENNY WILCOX!" he was the one screaming now, but with extreme anger in his voice. Before I could think, I slapped him across the face. His head recoiled and he stumbled back. When my hand impacted his face there was a sound of thunder and cracking. He turned back and looked at me. That emotion of wanting to cry was there again. God how I wish I could cry. My entire body shook with rage and anger.

"How…dare you….accuse me of that" I said.

"Rena, I'm sorry, but with everything your telling me, it adds up especially to the description"

"WHAT ADDS UP! WHAT DESCRIPTION!"

"Everything you just told to the exact description that the news Anker gave about the murderer. Rena she described you. The mood swings, the changing colored eyes the craving of raw food, the fact that you hit me and it didn't break your hand…"

"Noah what are you talking about!"

"Rena do you believe…." He stopped….

"Believe what! Just spit it out already!"

"DO YOU BELIEVE IN VAMPIRES" I Didn't know what to say. My mouth was wide open.

"Rena…say something…please…." He pleaded. I looked him in the face and got really close to him. I looked him the eye…

"You're just as fucking crazy as Penny was, and half the rest of the people in this city. Don't ever speak to me again or I'll sue you and this god damn school for harassment."

I began walking away leaving him standing in the gazebo. My mind was running a million miles a minute with thoughts that I didn't want to have.

"Rena! Don't run away from this. I'm going to help you! I promise I'm going to find out what's wrong with you!" he shouted. I stopped dead in my tacks. I turned back towards him and he was gone. I was alone in the park again. I wanted to cry so bad, never in my life have I ever been so confused or hurt. What is happening to me… besides Jodi, I realized I was more alone in this city then I have ever been in my life.

When I got back to my dorm, I sat on my bed and curled up into a ball and thought about everything that had happened. "Vampire"… "Demons"…. I began to chew on my finger nails and felt myself getting extremely stressed out. I've only been in this school less than a month and I already want to leave. I laid down. And tried to get some sleep but I couldn't get a grip of myself. I reached into my drawer and grabbed my pills. I popped two and waited. I began counting in my head to see if that helped. But then I found myself thinking about Noah's words again. After about two hours I finally fell asleep…. and awoke in the snowy field again.

I was standing in front of the dying wolf. The dreams seem to be starting further and further in each time. I looked down into the very hot locket and now I could see the picture. It was a picture of me, holding a baby. My baby? As I looked closer at the picture in the locket, I saw that the baby had red eyes…. The locket then caught fire and fell to the snow. I was prepared for what was about to happen next. I turned around and prepare to see Penny Wilcox haunting my dreams, but instead it was Noah. His eyes were no longer the liquid golden color. They were red. He looked, almost scary now. He let out a small evil grin and bared his fangs, then went after me….


	10. Chapter 9: La Push

**Chapter 9: **

…**La Push…**

It was a very cloudy morning, but didn't look as if it would rain. I sat in the lobby of the Range Rover dealership and watched people buy these expensive cars. Jodi was checking out at the counter. The replacement window cost 560 bucks. If that's what the passenger window cost, I can only imagine the windshield. I was trying my hardest to focus on the next two days plans, but all that weighed heavy on my mind was everything that happened with Noah in the park. "Vampires"… Penny's death… my dreams… my future. At some point I would hit a mental break down… but when?

Jodi came strolling over one hand on her mocha iced latte from dunking donuts, the other attached to her phone. She was speaking with her dad about the trucks window, well, more like being yelled at. I could hear him from where I was, saying things like "HOW COULD YOU PARK YOUR CAR AT SOME PLACE LIKE THAT…" some words blurred, then.. "COMPLETELY IRRISPONSIBLE" … some more words that were jumbled… "Act like an adult, focus on your future"

Overall it sounded like your average parent to child verbal beat down. The expression on her face was priceless. Listening, but not all at the same time. Im guessing she's received many of these lectures in the past. people always say, those with lots of book smarts, usually lack in the common sense department. Does that apply to me as well? I heard her on the phone apologizing and then hanging up.

"How mad was he" I asked, playing off like I didn't hear him from across the room.

"ahhh he'll get over it" she smiled. "So, you ready?" she said with a big smile. "I have my iPod set and ready for all three hours of our trip! I'm so excited." I couldn't tell if she was genuinely excited or just being sarcastic. I was dreading it for several reasons. The almost four hour trip meant that I would have to listen to her talk the entire way up, with no escape. Maybe I should take one of my sleeping pills, but then that means the chance of having nightmares and waking up screaming, causing her to drive off the road into a tree is more possible. Sleeps meds are out of the question.

We walked around to the front of the dealership where her range rover was waiting for her. We got in and checked to make sure everything we needed was there. Cooler with water bottles…check. Bags with our clothes …check. Change for tolls and ferry… check. Snacks for the ride…check. We looked good. She turned on her GPS and we started our journey. We stopped to get gas at a gas station a few blocks from the ferry. We chose to stop there because after the ferry ride, there wasn't a gas station for miles. Jodi got out to pump and I went in the convenient shop to grab some ice for the cooler.

Inside the shop an older woman was behind the counter and a young boy with thick black hair was running around the store. Must have been her grandson. I came up to the register with the bag of ice and put it on the counter. "Hi there! Traveling are we?" she asked. "Yes ma'am. Traveling for a school project." I replied. "Seattle pacific I see?" she said. I almost forgot that I had purchase a gray hoodie with the letters SPU across the back and on the front from the student center prior to leaving campus.

"Yea, it's for a photography class. Doing a project on an Indian tribe based out of La Push… familiar with it?" I asked, "Oh yes! In fact I have, his grandfather is actually from La Push and is of Quileute decent as well." She said as she pointed to the little boy. "He's actually the old sack that's sitting out on the stoop. Feel free to ask him anything" she added.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out the shop. I passed the man she was talking about on the way to the truck.

"Hey Jodi, the man over there happens to be of Quileute decent, do you think hed mind if I took some pictures of him?" I said as I poured the ice in the cooler.

"Yea I don't see why not, make sure you ask his permission first. Don't want to seem like a creep." She said laughing. I grabbed my camera bag and put together my Nikon. I walked over to the man and knelt down and snapped a picture. "Hi, my name is rena, im doing a project on your descendants and I was wondering if it would be ok to take some pictures of you, possibly ask you some questions." He didn't respond, or even look at me. he just kept rocking back and forth in his chair mumbling some type of Indian chant. I decided that I should just take some anyway. I took about 3 or 4 more shots before he finally looked at me.

In that moment nothing but fear was painted on his face. He slowly pointed his hand in my face and started chanting something. He was shaking and still screaming at me. "im s-s sorry I don't understand." I didn't know what to say or do. "C-C-COLD…COLD ONE!" he shouted out in english…. I didn't understand what that was supposed to mean. He shot out of his chair and began to limp quickly towards the store. "Wait sir, what did I do? What is a cold one!" I tried to go after him but he swiftly swung his cane at me. my reflexes took over my body and I dodged it quickly. Ive never moved so fast in my life. He looked even more frightened and ran inside the store and locked the door. His wife and grandson greeted him and stared out of the glass door.

At this point everyone was watching what had just unfolded. Jodi was at my side at that point. "Come on Rena, lets go." She pulled my arm. I turned back and looked at them again, he must have explained to his wife what he was so afraid for because now her face looked like that of his. His grandson, instead was making monster impressions at me. "I told you to ask him first before taking pictures" Jodie joked.

We pulled out and drove up the road to the docking station. There was a parking lot to the left of the big gated entrance for those who wanted to park and cross for leisure activities, and to the right began the long valet line for the cars boarding the ferry. We pulled into the long line of cars and put it in park. A man came up and gave Jodi a ticket with a number corresponding with her placement in line. We grabbed our book bags and pocketbooks and went to the docking station. Our bags were searched and we went through metal detectors. We went over to the where the seats were and sat down. "Are we there yet?" Jodi joked. We both let out a laugh. I took out the camera and began scrolling through. Surprisingly the pictures I took, came out amazing. Almost looked professional. The old mans face was calm almost poetic. Nothing like it was when he looked at me.

Cold one.

A voice came on from the over head speakers. "Ferry from Edmonds to Kingston Washington is ready to board on dock 6." We stood up and headed toward dock 6. There seemed to be a lot of people coming on this ferry. "Just think, 3 more hours of traveling!" Jodi said sarcastically. Though three hours seems like a lot, they actually weren't bad on this trip. The sites seeing on the way was absolutely captivating. Mountains and green marsh lands. Beautiful lakes and huge trees. So stunning that even Jodi was quiet marveling in the beauty of washingtons forrest lands. We drove through several small towns, none that looked the same. We saw plenty of animals. At one point we saw a moose and its calf crossing a road and entering the woods. The was probably the largest of animals we saw. We saw a lot of deer and even lots of bird life.

The mountains we drive through were very high up, the higway ran along side and through it at some points and the higher we went up the more pressure in the air there was. Our ears popped everytime we got to a high point of the mountain. You could definitely feel a temperature change as we got further and further out. We also drive through several storms. Nothing like the storms we drive have back in Seattle. These storms were powerful, but almost beautiful. The clouds turned and made beautiful shapes whenever it rained. It was a stunning display of nature in full force. In all of my life I never thought id see anything like that in person.

After about two and a half hours driving we stopped in a city called Port Angelas. It was a decent sized city, especially for being out in the middle of nowhere America. The snacks didn't seem to be holding us over, so we ate at a little restaurant called La Bella Italia. It was a small but cute place that smelled amazing. I ordered a steak extra rare and she ordered the raviolis. The steak tasted good but wasn't hitting the spot. I didn't want to press the issue because Jodi was really enjoying her food. "So how long do you think we have left on the road?" Jodi asked. I pulled out the map and looked. I typed in the address of the hotel we were staying at on the reserve. "Approximately an hour and 20 minutes." We were making good time due to the fact that we left at 9am, and it was 12:00pm.

We wasted no time getting back on the road. About an hour later we drove by a sign that said "Forks" it reminded me of the hospital that Noah told me his friend worked at. A sudden flash of memories hit me. Everything he had said to me the day before was still weighing hard on my mind. Before I knew it, we drove past a sign that said "Welcome to La Push" I've never been more excited to be out of a luxury car. The town was small and very woodies meets beach. We could smell the salt water as soon as we entered the tiny town. We drove by lots of shack looking houses, with lots of native American looking families outside. They were either staring at the fancy car or working on their own cars. I put my hood up just in case another person wanted to glare into my soul and call me a name.

We arrived to the Quileute Ocean Side Resort. Of course Jodi was the one who booked it. She said it must be fancy because it was right in front of the beach and it has the word "resort" in it. Well it was nicer then what I expected however it wasn't a resort like youd think. It looked more like a rustic colored inn. Luckily for us, the "resort" was located right next to the "Quileute Tribal Counsels Committee" We walked into the front office so we could check in and get out room keys. Jodi looked overall disappointed but I knew she'd get over it.

After we got checked in we walked to our room and opened the door. The red carpet stood out the most. The two queen sized beds looked to be made by hand and had wolves carved into the foot board. There was a bathroom with a stand up shower and a tub. We unpacked and I grabbed my camera. I took pictures of the beds wood work as part of the project. We decided to then get the boring part over and done with. Jodi was the note taker, I was the photographer. We decided to walk the beach and take pictures of the scenery. It was very cold but I almost didn't notice. Something about this town had me feeling…different. I was taking shots of the trees and the large trees that seemed to have washed up on the beach.

For being 2 oclock, and for being a nice day, there weren't many people out. We then walked to a section of town not too far down the road from the Inn. There were a lot of stores here with old Indian antiques, probably handmade. We then walked into a store with lots of incense and candles. There were a lot of fragrance oils and lotions as well. The lady behind the counter greeted us. She was very short and had long gray hair pulled back and braided. The single braid went down to the lower ends of her back. Her skin was an olive complexion and she had a huge smile. She asked us to follow her as she explained to us that she was a mood reader. She showed us special stones that we should carry that would present us with good luck. As she talked I snapped pictures and Jodi scribbled away. Everything we were learning from this one little woman was fascinating.

We ended up buying the crystals she showed us that matched our moods and soul. Jodi's was a pretty bright yellow with a pink infusion coming from the middle. It symbolized loud spirited, with loving heart. It was a very fitting stone for her. When the lady held my hand, she looked into my eyes and smiled. She told me I was special and handed me a special crystal combo. My crystal was a series of crystals. They were white stones that circled a ruby colored one. It was absolutely beautiful. She explained that it symbolized who I am, and who I am becoming.

I honestly was expecting her to freak out and call me a monster when she read me, but instead she just kept looking into my eyes and smiling. The little old lady made me feel comfortable to be in this strange place. From there we walked the streets of the town. Most of the people seemed friendly, but a lot of them looked very suspicious of us. We stumbled across a museum. It was like we had struck gold. The museam was holding a special assembly that explained the history of the Quileute tribes. Jodi and I were extremely excited at the progress we were making. We walked in the small museum which had statues of great Indian chiefs. The one which stood out to me the most was the one of a man, with a wolf standing behind him and a woman sitting next to it.

The scripture beneath it read "The legend of The Great Shape Shifter" I took a picture. "Come on Rena. Its getting ready to start. We took our seat in the round pit that looked like bleachers made out of sand. The lights turned off… and a fire began to blaze. The story was fascinating and captivating from the beginning. But then, it took a turn for the worst. The story then began talking about "The Cold Ones"… a word ive become all too familiar with thanks to the man at the gas station. The cold ones were described as vicious killers who crossed a territorial line and are now the Quileute's sworn enemy.

I felt myself began to get sick to my stomach. The more and more they talked about the cold ones the more and more I began feeling nauseous. I glanced past the fire to the other side of the pit and saw a man staring at me, and he had the same expression that the old man from the gas station was giving me. he whispered something to the gentleman standing next to him now they both stared. I felt like the entire room was staring at me. I felt like I was going to hyper ventilate. I slammed my camera down in jodies lap and ran out of the museum. I vomited, no one saw me, thank god. I needed air and there was no breeze. I looked up towards the trail of the woods, and made a run for it. I ran as fast I could, and I never realized how fast I was. No, I was never this fast.

All the thoughts , all the words that Noah said to me and the memories of my dreams. The old man's harsh words at the gas station sounded in my head. Penny's empty threats about what I'd become and even penny's death. Everything that had been upsetting me just took over my body and gave me the adrenalin to keep running. The trees that flew by me were just a blur as I ran. I noticed a tree that had fallen was in front of me, I didn't slow. I pushed on, even faster and then leaped over the massive trunk. It felt amazing to do this. I didn't have the smoothest of landings. I rolled into the dirt but made a quick recovery and continued to run.

Faster and faster I went. I felt like everything around me was noticeable of I paid attention to them, if not, they were just a blur as I zipped past them. Even the young doe that passed by me who looked frightened couldn't out run me. I pressed on until a big river stopped my run. I stopped. I didn't even need to catch my breath. I kneeled down and washed my hand in the running water. The dirt was under my nails so I made sure I got it all out. I surveyed the width of the river. "I can make this leap, I can do this." I said to myself

It was like I was embracing a side of me I had no clue was there. I ran back away from the river bed, then darted back towards it. In a single leap, I cleared the river and landed on the other side. I didn't even stop to look back. I suddenly changed my direction and continued running. The trees started to become more heavy and thicker. That didn't stop me however. I weaved in and out of them like I was running a course that I knew like the back of my hand. Then suddenly there were no more trees.

I was in a field….a meadow. The clearing was completely surrounded by trees. There were flowers and grass that came up to my mid calf. The flowers were blue and purple and smelled amazing. This field…or meadow then looked extremely familiar. Was I in a dream again? No, there was no snow. This field, was the exact field from my dream. i was no longer moving. I was no longer happy. I was then terrified. I realized what was happening to me. I realized what the relevance was to Noah's words the other night. I realized that the things that been happening to me have been happening because I was in fact changing. Changing like Noah said.

I began to shake but not from being cold. From the fear that had built up inside of me. The sun then beamed through a cloud onto me. I looked up at the magnificent ray of light that shined one me. a familiar shimmer then returned to my skin. I realized that I did not apply that new lotion today, this was MY skin naturally sparkling in the sunlight. I took in a deep breath, but quickly lost it when I heard a crackle from behind me. Chills ran up and down my spine, and I caught an odd smell. Terrified, I began to slowly turn around.

A knot welted in my throat and I could feel my hands shaking. I was fully turned around now, and I peered into the woods that I had just came from. Brown from the trees was all I could see at first, but then two round objects caught my eyes. Were there a set of eyes peering back at me?

"Rena!" some one shouted from my left. I turned quickly to look. Noah came from behind a tree quickly almost as if he had been running at the same speed I was just running. When I saw his face a smile broke through on mine. He came out of the shadows and into the sun. My mouth then dropped, at the sight of beautiful shards of sparkling diamonds beamed off his skin.

"Rena, I know you know, I know you figured it out. Theres no need to keep my secret anymore, I saw you running, I felt your pain, and I feel your pain…" the words replayed in my head. I began to shake again when I realized this was definitely not a dream. I then felt my face get wet. I raised my hand to feel why. I was crying… for the first time in my life, I was crying. Noah was suddenly by my side as I fell to the ground, screaming and sobbing.

"Your not alone Rena, your not. I am here. I promise you wont go through this alone." He said as he kissed the top of my head and held me close to his cold body. It didn't feel as cold anymore, for my temperature was getting close to his. It was truly happening. I was becoming a vampire. And there is nothing I could do about it. I cried and cried until I felt everything around me spinning. I blacked out in his arms. He smelled so good…

"RENA! OH MY GOD RENA!"

I heard her voice, I knew she sounded worried, but I couldn't come to. It was Jodi, she was crying.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" she shouted at someone.

"I didn't do anything to her Miss Smith. I found her in the woods, I helped her. stop screaming and move out the way from the door." I realized I was in Noahs arms. He was carrying me to my room. Did he carry me all the way back here from the meadow?

"Who is this? Excuse me boy with no shirt on! Who are you?"

Who was she talking to? I heard a voice suddenly but couldn't make out the name…

"He also helped me find her. He's a local, please don't be rude and yell at your guest Miss Smith, I know your mother taught you better" Noah Said.

I felt my body be placed on a soft surface. A bed maybe? I heard the voice of the stranger again.

"Be careful, put a pillow under her head" the voice said.

"I told you I am not going to hurt her, I am sure you know that." Noah snapped back.

"I'm not saying you will, because you know what would happen to you if you did, im just trying to make sure she is comfortable" mystery man said.

"She won't be comfortable for a while." Noah replied.

"um hello! Im standing right here! What happened to my best friend! SOME ONE START TALKING OR IM GOING TO CALL THE POLICE!" Jodi started off talking but ended up squealing at the top of her lungs in a panic scream. "Miss Smith, calm down. We found her in the woods, she must have gotten lost and panicked. What happened before you two were separated?" Noah knew what happened, he said he saw me run, he knew what I was feeling. He must have been asking to try and distract her.

"well she and I were at the museum learning the history of the La Push descendants, when she suddenly got up looked very pale and ran out of their like a bat outta hell." She continued on with her story talking his ear off explaining why we were here… then asking him why he was here. He explained to her he was visiting an old friend in a town nearby. A doctor….

"…after I left his house I was driving down route 104 to come down here and buy some Quileute souvenirs when I saw this young gentleman run out the woods to stop my car. He found her in the woods and took me to her." He lied very well. "I plan on taking her to see my doctor friend in the morning" he reassured her… their conversation became a blur when I suddenly felt a very hot hand softly touch the side of my face. Though I may not have known the touch, I yearned for it. I wanted nothing but that touch. The mystery voice got close to my face…

"you're going to be okay… I promise you" he kissed the top of my forehead and then tucked me under the blankets. Even though I don't know this man, I have never felt a touch like his… I wanted more…..


	11. Chapter 10: Rewind

**Chapter 10: ****Rewind  
****A Seth Clearwater Perspective.**

…The other vampire came fast into the clearing. Damnit! How didn't I see him coming? My instincts told me attack but my sudden imprinting with the female was stopping me. If one of the pack members heard what was going on in my thoughts who knows what they would do… would they kill her? I can't let that happen. I will not attack unless he causes harm to her. He or anyone else for that matter, vampire…or wolf.

"Rena…" the male called out to her. Rena was her name, The name I would be calling my bride. She was in every meaning of the word….gorgeous. I hesitated for a few minutes listening to their conversation. I wanted to stay in wolf form but I couldn't, knowing that anyone can pop into my thoughts at that moment in time was too dangerous. I phased back to human, and slowly slid on my shorts. I didn't want to make any noise. I kept my eye on her and ears on him the entire time.

She looked troubled, I could feel the pain radiate from her. I wanted to do nothing but comfort her. The male kept reassuring her she wasn't alone. Was he her maker? In that moment, the tear ran down her face and sparkled like a diamond falling in the sun light. Vampires don't cry… was she still human? Was she… a half breed? The only other half human half vampire I have ever encountered was five years ago when he came to rescue us from death by "Volturi" I glanced back at Rena. She screamed. Not from fear, not from pain, but from emotional agony. I felt her pain run through my body like a jolt of lightning. My knees buckled as hers did as well. I wanted so bad to run and help her but the vamp was at her side before I could react. She was out….

He brushed her hair out of her face, and exhaled.

"you can come out now…" he male suddenly called out…. He knew I was there…. "I felt your thoughts, I know you…imprinted on her… I'm not going to hurt her, I can reassure you of that." I looked closely and saw his eyes were a golden hazel… golden hazel eyes equals good guy. Deep crimson eyes equals bad guy… I'm safe. I walked out of the clearing, fists shaking.

"I can handle this on my own, you don't have to worry, but being your current unavoidable connection to her, there's no use in trying to send you on your way is there?" he asked. I didn't speak. I just looked at him. "Are you a mute shape shifter?" he knew… how?

"I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater and you are?"

"Noah, Noah Paraffin. Pleasure to meet you. I need to get her to a doctor." He said.

"NO! you cant, she's special we cant expose her like that!" I shouted.

"I know that! Im not quite human either, but she on the other hand, is… I cant explain it Mr Clearwater, but, I think she simply, evolved into her current state." The words replayed slow in my mind. How is that even possible I thought.

"I don't know… but I think I know someone who might" he said.

"You can, hear my thoughts too?" I asked.

"No, I can feel your emotions. They play back as thoughts. If your thinking about something that you have strong feelings towards, I will hear them. In this case, anything you think about Miss Wyatt here, will play back in my head… so keep it PG please" we both laughed… even though none of this situation was a laughing matter.

"You said… you might know some one who knows whats going on? Who?" I asked.

"His name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, he was very helpful in my early transition." He said.

"I know doctor Cullen! Hes a close friend of mine!" I said out loud with a smile on my face.

"You know…Carlisle? How?" he asked. I almost ignored his question. My thoughts were on Rena.

"is she okay? Why hasn't she woken up?" I asked.

"Her body is in hibernation like state, she just went through a lot in the matter of 20 minutes. The body is transitioning to become immortal. Her body is freezing in time forever. Though she is lifeless to us, mentally and internally her body feels like its on fire." The words sent the hairs on the back of my neck straight up. The thought of her in pain was killing me.

"its killing me as well, I've grown quite fond of Miss Wyatt over the past couple of weeks. Shes definitely one of a kind." The automatic thought of Vampire Vs Wolf, a familiar story, fighting over a girl popped in my head. A sudden rage of Jealousy struck over me, but then I realized I've already won so even if he did like her, he'd have no chance.

"Mr Clearwater, you have nothing to worry about. I don't like her in that way. To be frank, I'm not fond of ANY female like that…" his words replayed as I tried to understand…

"OH… uh…I get it now…" I said, almost embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, you're the only one I've ever told. Funny how I just confided in a werewolf." He picked her up and began walking; I was hot on his trail.

"I told you I wont hurt her. You don't need to be so protective."

"But I do. It's…almost instinct to be protective of her."

We walked fast through the woods; I was jogging to keep up. "Maybe you should phase so that I can run and you can keep up." he suggested.

"Don't you think I've thought of that?" I said. "they can hear my thoughts. If they hear I'm with two unknown vampires, and one I imprinted on, then they'll be on us in attack mode faster than you can believe." I said.

"Good point"

We ran through the woods back towards the main town. He said he decided to bring her back to the hotel where she can be comfortable. Carlisle wasn't in town but would be there tomorrow.

"What are you doing here by the way? Were you following her?" I asked.

"No, I originally came to Forks to find Carlisle or possibly someone close to him. I needed to get in contact with him about this. I've suspected Rena's change for a while now but wasn't sure until the other day. When she became angry, the true vampire state started coming through. I began my drive up here and as I got close to forks, I felt her pain. For some reason I am connected to Rena, like I'm meant to watch over her. When I foresaw what was about to happen from the emotions pouring out of her. I left my car on the side of the road and began running to find her. And here we are…"

I thought to myself how he breached the lines without being attacked, then I remembered I was alone patrolling. Where are the others? Someone needs to get them to watch out for the seekers. It couldn't be me though. I had to stay away from the pack for a while until I figured this whole thing out. I needed all the facts so that I could explain who Rena is to them.

Before long we made it back to the resort. A girl was standing outside of a shiny expensive car. She looked as if she was about to go somewhere. She looked over and ran towards us screaming. They must know each other.

"RENA! OH MY GOD RENA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" she screamed. Noah reassured her everything was fine and made up a story on how we found her.

"Who is this? Excuse me boy with no shirt on! Who are you?" she asked poking me in the shoulder and then pointing in my face.

"Seth, Seth Clearwater, how are you?" I stuck my hand out to shake hers, she looked it as if I was dirty and pressed on past me. Quite the stuck up one she is. We walked into the room and Noah laid Rena down on the bed. She was so peaceful looking. She may have looked peaceful but I know she was going through turmoil inside. Noah explained why he was there and gave the girl a story on what happened.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was captivating. I gently rubbed the side of her face with the back of my finger, and whispered that everything would be fine, in her ear. I tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I have to go get my car from the side of the road. Seth, you will be fine with her correct?"

"Yes, go on." I replied.

"Um I'm here too, she is MY best friend! I can take care of her." this chic was quite annoying. Noah nodded his head and disappeared out the door. The girl turned around and looked at me.

"Aren't you cold? Like, do you want a shirt or something, not that like I mind your chiseled chest or abs or anything but like, its cold..and stuff… I'm Jodi by the way" She must have really looked at me for the first time. I smiled, and asked for a shirt. She threw a brand new zip up hoodie at me. it had the letters SPU on it, matched Rena's. I put in on and sat back next to her. Jodi came and sat on her other side.

Her and I didn't speak much, we were both pretty concerned. I grabbed hold of Rena's left hand, and Jodi grabbed her right. We both just sat in silence…. There wasn't much about Jodie I wanted to know about. Rena was all I cared for and all I needed to learn about. There was a huge mystery behind her that I was unsure of but for one thing I knew for sure was, I was falling in love with her more and more as I sat there.


	12. Chapter 11: the Cold Doctor

**Chapter 11: **

…**The Cold Doctor…**

I woke up in the hotel room. My mind was awake, and it felt as if my eyes were open, but my body wouldn't move. It felt as if I were just on fire and now recovering from the burns. I hope this would be the end of the pain, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be. The pain I have been feeling has been the worst I've ever felt in my entire life. I tried to focus in on what was going on around me but it was all a strange blur. I moved my eyes slowly around but couldn't focus much. Along with the burn I could feel that both of my hands were being held. My right one by a normal temperature hand, and my left hand felt as if it was on fire. It was the mystery man that I had heard when Noah brought me back. As the blurry room began to become clearer I caught a better glance of him. He was breath taking. His skin was a russet colored tan. His hair was thick, cut short and black. His face was very strong looking and was perfect in my eyes. He was wearing a hooded jacket from SPU; Jodi probably gave it to him. I looked over at my best friend. She was snoring loudly with drool coming from her mouth. I have never appreciated someone so much, other then my foster mother. It sounded as if Jodi's snoring got louder. I smiled. And tightened my grip on her hand.

"Loud thing isn't she" a voice whispered from across the room, just low enough so that they couldn't hear, but I caught every noise. Noah sat on a lounge chair directly across from the bed I laid in. I smiled. I didn't want to speak for two reasons. I didn't want to wake mystery man or Jodi. They looked so peaceful laying there. And second, my throat felt like I swallowed a hand full of nails, then chased it with ammonia. To put it in better sense, it hurt. The smells from the room were driving my nose crazy. Sweet scents coming from across from me. A tempting food like smell from the right, and a dog like scent from the left. It irritated me the most, but it was something about him that made me not care. Like as if the smell wasn't there. Why do I like him so much? I don't even know him.

"How are you feeling" his mouth was barely moving and to the untrained ear, you wouldn't be able to hear him. But…I heard every word he was saying.

"I feel…different" I replied.

"don't worry, I'm going to take you to someone. He'll be able to help you go through this. I promise." He smiled at me. I smiled back. I was glad he was here. Im glad he found me when he did. For him, im very grateful. I looked back at the sleeping body to my left.

"His name is Seth. You two have a lot to talk about" he whispered.

"Do I know him? I feel like I do." I asked.

"you will… he will be a part of your life for a long time."

I moved my hand away from his and reached up. I slowly touched the side of his face. The warmth sent an electric shock throughout my body. I traced the outline of his jaw, slowly moved my hands towards his lips. I yearned to kiss them. Just then his hand caught mine. His eyes were open, and he was smiling. He kissed my had and leaned close to me.

"Hello Rena, How are you feeling?" he asked in a husky voice. I really did feel like I've known him all my life.

"I feel…um…confused? I replied.

"Jodis waking up" Noah said from across the room. I felt her move, sit up and stretch.

"Oh hey girl! Your awake! You had me scared, how are you?"

"Tired of being asked how I am…" I replied.

"Oh, so you're wonderful I see…" she said sarcastically. I smiled. I saw a tear swell up in her eye. "Rena, I thought I might have lost you, and like I was worried cuz I didn't know how I would explain that to the authorities and your foster mom like, it was a messy evening." she must have felt my grimace because she stopped talking. "im sorry…I was just…um…" Seth cut her off. "she was just worried. That's all… we all were" he was already showing to be perfect. "yea worried, thank you sex…I mean um…seth…" everyone shot her a look, Seth laughed, and she blushed. "I mean…oh my god. Talking about embarrassing." She got up and sat on the other bed.

"Rena, we should get going, the doctors office is in Forks and he'll be arriving soon. Jodi, you should stay behind, Renas replacement phone should be coming here and I'm going to need you to call her mother and let her know shes ok." Noah said.

"Wait, you say that like you spoke with her already, and what happened to my phone." I asked, my tone might have scared everyone because they were all looking at me.

"you seem to have fallen at one point, and landed on it. The entire phone looked to be crushed." I suddenly recalled myself jumping over a tree and my landing being not so clean.

"oh…I didn't have insurance…" I said.

"It was taken care of Rena, that's all you need to know." Seth said. He must have been behind it all. I looked at him confused and back at Noah.

"you should go shower and get ready. We'll have to leave soon." I nodded, then began to me. I was almost off the bed and then the soreness hit me. My knees almost gave out but Seth caught my fall. His right arm was wrapped around the small of my back and the left was holding my right arm by the elbow. We locked eyes and for that moment, it felt like no one else was in the room but us.

"Oh, well, um excuse us would you like Mr Paraffin and I to leave ya'll alone?" Jodi interrupted. We snapped out of it, and he smiled. His excellent white teeth were amazing and captivating. "Sorry" I said and walked past him. I got inside the bathroom and I felt like a school girl who just fell in love with her school crush. I heard them talking about me in the other room. I listened in to hear what was being said.

"Whats wrong with her eyes, theyre almost….red… is that part of the condition she has?" Jodi asked Noah.

"Uh, yes. They'll get better over time, but they'll never be the same." He replied. I walked over to the mirror and stared at the reflection. I almost didn't recognize the person staring back. The almost brick red eyes scared me. They were no where near as red as those from my dreams, but red enough not to look normal. My skin has also changed. It looked three shades lighter then it ever has. Not as pale as Noah, but definitely lighter. I couldn't look anymore and turned to face the shower.

I removed my clothes and started the water. My skin felt so cold, but I wasn't cold at all the fire left my skin feeling different. I wanted cold hot water to cool my skin. I made sure the cold water was completely turned off. The hot water against my cold skin, sent sparks of different feelings all over. I've never been more aware of my body before this moment. My curves, my abs, my back, my breast, everything about my body was now more there then ever before. I was more in tune with myself. My senses were heightened and at first the sheer discomfort of them brought me to pain, but in the shower it felt different. Seth's deep brown eyes' staring back into mine was the last memory I seen before I came into the bathroom. His face, his strong jaw bone, his warm russet colored skin, the warm water against my body, the memory of his touch sending electric currents throughout me flooded my head. I started getting flash of pictures, or memories of yesterday. His shirtless ripped body, the way he softly touched my lifeless body on the bed.

All these thoughts, and the fact that I've never met him until now, made me yearn for him. It was almost as if he was in the shower with me. I imagined it, his arms slowly wrapping around from behind me. Our naked bodies against each other. Why was I feeling this way about him? Why did I want someone I didn't even know? I was having the most intimate moment I've ever had, in the shower. It made me blush, and I giggled out loud while biting my lip. I got out the shower and dried off my body. I went over to the mirror and wiped away the steam. I almost screamed. The reflection showed me something even more different then before. I looked, beautiful. My skin looked soft and like that of a models. It made me incredibly uncomfortable. I turned away from the mirror, fearing that my emotions would take me on a nut case roller coaster again. I looked over and my bag of clothes were sitting in the bathroom. Someone must have put them in there as I was having my moment in the shower. Embarrassing. I got dressed and put my hair up in a messy bun.

I came out of the shower and looked around the room. Jodi was on the bed listening to her ipod, Seth was sitting on the bed looking at me, and Noah… well he looked embarrassed too. His face almost looked disturbed, and I wondered why. It suddenly hit me… something he said in the woods yesterday. "I feel your pain, I feel everything your feeling" did he just feel everything I was feeling in the bathroom? To answer my question, he nodded as if he heard my fearful thought. It suddenly got extremely hot and I felt as small as a flea. I looked down and bit my lip, "im sorry" I whispered. He just held up his hand as if to say "forget about it"

"Jodie, I'll call you with an update shortly. DON'T LEAVE THIS ROOM!" he shouted as we walked out. "I wont Mr Paraffin! Oh and Rena!" she shouted. Seth walked ahead of me.

"Um do you know him? Like you guys have a crazy connection." She asked.

"No… I don't believe I do, but I wouldn't mind getting to know him." I said and winked. I closed the door behind me and walked to where Noah's car was parked. His car was just as nice and expensive as Jodi's. The champagne colored 2010 BMW 5 Series GT was parked next to Jodi's Range Rover. We loaded in, Seth holding my door for me, then sitting behind me told me I looked pretty. I personally felt like shit, but the kind words made me feel better. Any words from seth could make me feel amazing. We backed out of that spot and got onto the highway. We drove very fast up the long winding road doing at least 90.

We got to the town of forks in less than 20 minutes. As soon as we left La Push it became a different setting, lots of trees and animals. As we got into the town we hit a split in the road and veered to the right. Then we came down a long winding road in the middle of the woods. If you weren't looking you probably would have missed the entrance. It was a long narrow driveway with trees on either side of it like it was perfectly made to be like this. It almost reminded me of those driveways out of the "expensive house" magazines or calendars. When we finally came out of the driveway, there stood the most beautiful white house, I have ever seen.

The timeless and graceful rectangular structure was painted a soft white and looked to be almost, if not, hundred years old. It looked to be about three stories tall and had lots of beautiful windows and doors.

"Breath taking isn't it?" Seth said from behind me. I didn't answer, just stared in awe. "Ive seen this house plenty of times and been in it plenty of times but never does it get old" he said.

"Neither do its occupants" said Noah with a smile. Never getting old didn't sound so bad. We parked along the long rounding drive way. There was a huge garage with one of the doors open and from the outside I could see at least 6 cars underneath tarps. In the blink of an eye Noah was standing alongside the passenger door. Seth was getting out as Noah opened the door for me. I started feeling the burning aching feeling again. The sensation ached in my bones, in every joint. The pain must have been written on my face because Seth was at my side asking if I was ok. "yes im fine…" I lied.

"She must not be finished her transformation. Shes not changing like a normal vampire" Noah said.

"whats that?" Seth and I asked at the same time.

"its like shes slowly changing into this while being awake, unlike other newborns." he answered… we were both silent. The front door to the massive house then opened. A man stepped out wearing a black fitted button down shirt tucked into his slacks, which were also black. His shoes looked very expensive and looked like he just walked out of an Armani ad. His skin was very pale like that of Noahs and his hair was golden and slicked back. His smile was almost as beautiful as Noahs and his eyes were that liquid golden also. Why were mine such a weird red?

Noah looked over and whispered that they were actually turning a deep crimson now. That worried me. Seth rubbed my back. His warm hand sent those sparks all over again.

"ahhh Noah you made it! And Seth? What a pleasant surprise?" he said.

"The boy imprinted" Noah said. What did that mean?

"Ahhh interesting. At one point your kind hated us 'leeches' and now your destined to marry one" he said as they both laughed and hugged one another. MARRY! Who agreed to that? I felt the fire start to pulsate through my body even more.

"This must be Rena." He reached out for both of my hands and held them in his. "Welcome, my name is Carlisle. Don't be afraid, we've all been through this. We can help you" he said.

"I…I don't want to kill people, I don't want to be like that…like this.." I felt my hands and my body begin to tremble.

"Trust me, we don't want you to do that either. What your becoming is inevitable. However we can teach you the way to turn your human blood lust, into other kinds of blood lust." He reassured me. He was a very nice man and talking to him made this whole ordeal seem, natural. To them it probably was. I wanted to learn about him and Noah, and wanted to get to know Seth more but I knew that would come in time. Time apparently is all I was going to have now. I suddenly started realizing my dreams and hopes of becoming a doctor were fading now. finishing school was now out of the question. Would I ever see my foster mother again and not want to kill her? Will I ever see Jodi again after this? The tremors began then. Nothing stood still anymore. I felt everything around me go blurry.

"Rena, calm down just relax." Carlisle said. They sat me on the steps as I went into a whirlwind of shakes and screams. Noah was at my side now. His face looked like it was in pain as well. I realized whatever I was feeling, he did as well. "Im..I I I ….I'm s. sorry" I managed to get out. I glanced over at Seth, his face was unreadable. I knew he was hurting just as bad, because in this situation, he was helpless.

"Rena don't apologize for my gifts. I can only reassure you that your dreams are still capable of happening. You WILL finish school, you WILL see your foster mother and Jodi again. YOU will overcome this and become better then you could ever imagine. That's what we're here for. We're going to help you." Everything went dark at that moment. I felt like my burning body was on fire again. I was being carried into the house I think. I smelled sweet scents of jasmine and other flowers. I heard the mumbles of everyone around me but I couldn't make the words out.

Then, without warning, there was nothing. No noise, no burning…just nothing. It felt as if I was floating. I felt like I was being shifted somewhere else, and very quickly. I was flying through a dark black sky and then suddenly landing.

I opened my eyes, and I was surrounded by snow. It was that dream again. I felt chills run everywhere on me. I didn't know why I was still having this dream. What is the purpose of it? I began walking slowly towards the crying wolf. The locket was in my hand again. The picture remained the same, me holding a red eyed baby. Dreams of ever becoming a mother were gone weren't they? For the first time in this dream, I cried. I wiped away the tear, but this tear was red. More tears fell out of my eyes and onto the locket. Blood stained tears. The last tear that hit the locket put it to flames. I dropped it to the snow. The whimpering from the wolf was getting louder. I looked up at it. The wolf then was no longer there. What lay there before me, now made my mouth drop. In the wolfs, place was a naked Seth. Bloody and dying. It felt as if my knees would give out as I started to get closer. The growls from the trees behind him stopped me. Seven massive wolves came out and growled fiercely at me.

"Rena…" Seth whispered. "Be…behind you"

I froze in place for I had forgotten the next part of the dream. I slowly turned around and there stood a woman. Not just any woman though, this time it was me. My eyes were a deep crimson red, my skin was pale, my clothes were tethered and mangled. I looked closer at the clone of myself and there was a scar on her neck. The scar began to bleed and she smiled. She lifted her hand, to wipe the blood, then only to lick it off her fingers. Her curly hair spiraled into her beautiful shimmering face. The growls from behind me grew wild now. My clone twisted he head to the left, almost like a dog would when its curious. She looked back at me and her smile grew bigger. She then began to lift her shirt. I gasped at the site. Her pregnant stomach was fully exposed as she rubbed it. She threw her head back and let out a chilling laugh. The wolves roared behind me…


	13. Chapter 12: Educated

**Chapter 12: **

**Educated**

I woke up in a white room. I was in one of the most comfortable beds I've ever been in. The beds white linen sheets were wrapped around me as I was tucked perfectly underneath them. There were two nightstands on either side of the bed and both had a beautiful arrangement of white orchids on them. The room smelled beautiful and was really bright. It was a fairly large room with not much furniture in it. The wall to my right had a huge walk in closet with French doors. The door knobs to it were a shiny gold. To my left, there was a wall that was made of completely of windows. In the middle of the windowed wall were glass doors that led to a white balcony. I looked outside from my bed and saw that the weather here doesn't change much. Dark, gloomy and rainy every other day.

I slowly sat up in the bed, realizing that the pain in my body had subsided. I slowly maneuvered myself out of bed and glided towards the glass doors. I was wearing a long white night gown that was very flowy. My movement was so swift and reminded me almost of dancing. I opened the doors and hesitated to stop outside. I expected to feel the chill, but felt nothing. I stepped out on to the balcony and looked over the railing. This room was located on the third floor, so I was pretty high up. Behind this section of the house were lots of trees and woods. This was surprisingly beautiful. I looked over to my right and saw that there were more glass windowed walls. I could peek inside from where I stood; it looked to be a bathroom.

I walked back inside and turned left. On this wall there were two doors. One was in the middle and was the exit to leave the room. And one stood adjacent to the glass windowed wall and was the entrance to the bathroom. I entered the bathroom and looked around. Everything was white and gold and matched the décor of the bedroom. The floor was marble and white with gold shimmering flakes in the white. The wall along my left was the windowed wall and to my right was a six foot stained glass wall with a door. it was stained white and clear so that no one could see in it. The door, when opened, led to a shower and steam room combo. Next to this 6 foot deep 8 foot wide section was a massive white marbled tub. On the wall across from the entrance to the bathroom was a "his and hers" sink, white marble counter top and next to that, a toilet. This was probably the LARGEST bathroom I have ever seen in my life.

I walked up to the sinks and looked into the mirror. The dark patches around my eyes were almost gone but my eyes were still red. Why weren't they a liquid golden like Carlisle's and Noah's. I turned towards the tub and turned it on. I made sure only the hot water was running and I let it fill up. The steam from the water filled the room almost instantly fogging up every window and mirror in there. Very clever design. The constant cold from the outside and the heat and steam from the water would fog up the window making it virtually not visible to anyone or anything outside. I slowly undressed and stepped into the tub. As I laid fully in the tub, and the hot water sent sparks all throughout my body, I began to slip away into my intimate moment again. Not caring of anyone around could feel my feelings.

After my bath I walked back into the room and headed towards the French doored closet. I opened it up and walked in. the massive room sized closet was bigger then my dorm and my old bedroom back home in Jersey. It had racks of clothing on either side and at the end was a mirrored off section with a shoe rack. I was surprised to find all my clothes in there. I guess I was going to be staying here for a while. I picked out some clothes and got dressed.

I hesitated to walk out of the room, but I smelled something really delicious downstairs. I walked out of the room onto a long hall like landing. On the opposite end of the landing was another door that probably led to another room. In the middle was a set of stairs that went down to the second level. On the second level there were more rooms, another bathroom and a study. The door to the study was wide open so I peeked inside. Must have been Carlisle's office. I walked down stairs and followed the smell. The living room was just as impressive as the rest of the house.

It was very bright, very open and very large. The back south facing wall followed the glass motif they had upstairs. Through that glass was you could see the long lawn that stretched bare to a wide river. The massive curving staircase that I had just came down dominated the west side of the room everything was painted white and the ceilings were very high. Behind the staircase I came from was the entrance to the kitchen. The yummy smell was strong in here.

Inside the kitchen Carlisle and Seth waited. Across from the entrance of the kitchen were glass doors that led outside. Along that same wall were glass windows again. The flooring in the kitchen was hard wood up until the steps that went down to where the cooking materials were. Down here was a long island where people could sit at on one side and food was prepared on the other. Seth waved and smile at me. he is so handsome. On the other side of the island were wood cabinets and counter tops. The far left side closest to the windows homed the refrigerator. Next to that was an empty counter top. A sink followed and then the stove. The wall on the right of where I entered was cut short due to also housing an entrance to the dining room.

"Hello Rena. Im sorry if the smell of cooking food woke you. You'll notice I have something for you here as well." Carlise said. I then realized that he was cooking food for Seth. What would smell really good for a normal person, actually started to make me nautious. What smelled good was what came out of the microwave. It was a large latte styled cup that was black in color. The contents of the cup almost shocked me for several reasons. For one, it was blood. And secondly, it smelled absolutely amazing to me.

"Its human blood, but don't worry! No one was killed to get it!" Seth said. I cringed at the thought. "Yes, like seth said, it is infact human blood. I still have a good connection at the hospital. Its what we've been feeding you for the past couple days." COUPLE OF DAYS?

"How…long….how long was I out?" I asked.

"For about a two weeks" Seth replied.

"Your body went into a dormant state so that you can finish your transformation. For the past three days you would wake up screaming and snarling screaming for blood." he explained. "though your mind was unconscious, your body still craved what a new born vampire would crave.."

"Blood…" I said.

"We tried to feed you animal blood, which is what your friend Noah, Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's drink, but you spit it out several times and lashed out at us." Seth said.

"Yes we had to move you from the room you were in originally and place you upstairs once we got you on human blood and you calmed down." Carlisle cut in.

"Theres more, of…us?" I asked "Yes, I have a family. I'll explain that when we start your training. We figured your body rejected the animal blood because human blood was what it needed. But since now your conscious, you might be able to teach your body to like it" he said

"Mind over matter almost" Seth added.

I was sitting at the island across from seth drinkin the blood. I knew this wouldn't be enough but I felt bad asking for more. "Carlisle didn't want to give you too much. He wanted you to still be hungry so that you can try hunting animals later" Seth said. Good idea. I was willing to try and overcome so that I wouldn't have to kill humans.

"Where is noah?" I asked.

"He is back in seattle. He does have a job to maintain so that no one grows suspicious of him. He drove back with your friend from school."

"Oh my god Jodi. What did you guys tell her?"

"Well Noah explained that you had a mental break down due to the high stress from college. He told her that you also had a condition that caused your eyes to change to the color they are now. He said that you will be in an institute so that you can get some psychiatric help and then get back to school" the perfect lie.

"She believed it and has called for you everyday. As well as your foster mom. I spoke with both of them and reassured them that you are doing fine. I also informed them that you couldn't speak to them because knowing that you caused them worry would make you relapse into another break down" carlise said.

"You might want to call them later, just so they believe your alive and not dead somewhere and we're covering it up" Seth said jokingly. He was funny, I liked that.

"is noah coming back?" I asked.

"Yes, he'll be back later tonight. he is driving up after the school day ends."

"Will I be…okay, with just you?" it was a dumb question, almost insulting but I felt extremely controlled around Noah.

"You don't have to worry, ive done this alone plenty of times before you. I think I have it under control." He smiled back at me. I turned to seth. Who was inhaling his very large plate of food.

"I'll leave you guys to talk. There's much you need to hear Miss Wyatt." Carlisle cleaned up and left the kitchen. I looked over at Seth who was now finishing up his massive plate.

"well, ive been waiting for this alone time with you for a while." Seth said. I smiled. I found myself very almost shy around him. If only he knew the thoughts I had about him when hes not around.

"I don't know how to say it without um…sound crazy, but at this point with what your going through, nothings crazy right?" we both laughed. He slowly reached out and touched my hand. Then held it.

"Do you feel that?" he asked. "Do you feel the connection between us? Its like…"

"tiny jolts of electricity shooting inside of us from every angle" I said before he could. He smiled and shook his head. "So you do know then. You and I are connected." He said.

"yes but I don't…I don't know how."

"I do.." he said. "Lets go for a walk" he held my hand and we walked out threw the back doors. We stepped out on to the lawn and walked over to one of the weeping willow trees by the river. Without hesitation he jumped fifteen feet up to a branch and climbed till he found the perfect one to sit on.

"you next" he said with a smile. How did he do that?

"Um. How?" I asked. "Believe me, you can do it, you can do that and much much more." I thought about it. I took a few steps back then ran and leaped up the tree and landed on the branch next to him. "See, told ya so" he held out his hand for me and pulled me closer to him. The house looked beautiful from this view.

He then began to explain to me how we were connected. He started by finishing the story that the museum had begun to tell me. Stories of the shape shifters and how they believed in one love for one heart. He told me about finding their one true love and being with that one person forever. Explained to me what the shape shifting was and how it became. He also explained to me the descendants of the Quileute's weren't supposed to ever shape shift but due to the cold ones returning to the lands, everything changed. He explained to me that Carlisle and his family of vampires are the reason for the shape shifting to start again. I was still majorly confused because he hadn't told me what they shifted into. He mainly explained that when their in their 'other form' that they could hear each other's thoughts.

From there he explained the alliance he and the Cullens had and what happened five years ago. This story was fascinating to me. Everything from the love struck teenage girl who fell in love with a vampire, to the fact that she also fell in love with her shape shifting best friend, to her having a half breed vampire human baby and becoming a vampire herself. The story did have some weird parts, like how her best friend "imprinted" on the baby and now live together somewhere in near by. He explained in detail what imprinting was, and then explained to me that's why him and I were connected.

The entire time we spoke, we never stopped touching. Either he was holding my hand or touching my face, or I was touching his, our skin never separated. I felt as if I was falling for someone I just met, and that was completely okay.

"…so now, you and your 'pack' are on a constant watch for 'bad vampires' who might want to take the half breed away."

"Pretty much, that's what I was doing when I stumbled across your scent."

"wow, that's a lot to take in. what does the pack have to say about this…you and i. my 'evolution'" I asked.

"they don't know yet. They know I've imprinted on someone and that I've been better getting to know you, but I haven't phased since that day so they haven't really seen what's been going on." He said.

"Why are you afraid to tell them? How do they know you imprinted?" I asked

"I sent them a letter explaining my absence. Thank god for special delivery services, If I would have gave it to one of their family members or something, they would have smelled me out." He laughed. I didn't because he still hadn't answered my initial question.

"…I haven't told them EVERYTHING yet, because…I'm afraid of what they might do. From personal experience and seeing how they've reacted before, I don't want a war with my family. They are my family and family is all I have." He explained. "When Carlisle gets all the answers on how you've become a vampire and when we have you on your new diet, then I will. Until then it will all be too 'unknown' to them and they will lash out."

"They will try to kill me, like they do the other new vampires who enter their territory" I said. he didn't respond, just looked away. A response wasn't needed, because in the end of it all, he knew my words were correct.

"I wont allow it to happen, if it gets to that. Its only been two weeks and this is the first real time ive spoken to you, and im already falling for you more then expected. You can help who you imprint on, but I can fight for them." By this time him and I were intertwined into eachothers arms. His face close to mine and his hands on the small of my back. He began to lean in, I felt my grip tighten. His lips softly landed on mine. I kissed back and felt the sparks go into overdrive. Our bodys got closer and before I knew it I was straddling him. The kiss went from passionate to hot and heavy in the blink of an eye.

"Its time" Carlisle said from the bottom of the tree. He smile and turned away as Seth and I backed away from each other. Seth laughed and jumped down. I followed. He held his hand out for mine and we pressed on towards the woods. Damn you Carlisle for ruining that moment. I giggled to myself as we ran together.

Seth did a good job for being in human form and keeping up. Though I know I wasn't pushing my speed to the max and neither was Carlisle. We stopped after about twenty minutes and we stood at the top of a hill. Two deer were at the bottom, unaware of our presence at the top. Carlisle told me to stay where I was so that he could show me first. Within a flash of a second, he leaped clear off the top and bounced off a tree then lunged onto the one deer's body. with a swift movement he snapped its neck, then leaped after the other deer who had started to make a run for it. It only took about 40 seconds to have both deer down for the count.

He motioned for us to join him so Seth and I leaped down to the bottom. He quickly gave me an anatomy lesson on the deer and explained to me where the main arteries were. Without hesitation, I sank my teeth into the body of the animal. It was second nature for me to pull the blood from its lifeless body. Within the first couple pulls I yanked myself off the deer and gagged. It was disgusting to me and nothing like the human blood. Human blood…the smell, the texture the flavor, all came rushing through me as I attempted to make a run for it. I wanted to find the first human I could find and kill them! Before I knew it Seth had tackled me down to the ground and Carlisle was holding me so couldn't escape.

"You've gotten strong I see" Carlisle said to Seth. "Calm down Rena. Relax." At first I still struggled to get lose, but then when Seth began to touch my face, I relaxed.

"im sorry, I don't know what happened" I said apologetic. "its fine, this is why I brought Seth along. I know you can maintain yourself as long as hes here with you." He said to me. I sat up and wanted to try again. "You don't have to Rena, we still have pleanty of blood in the house." Carlisle said.

"No, I do have to. I have to learn control." I shoved past him, Seth's grip on my arm still there, and bit back into the corpse. As much as I wanted to pull away, I forced myself to drink. I then began to notice the sence of knowledge I had on the deer. I knew how much blood it had in him. I felt all his strength go into me as I drank. By the time I had finished the deer dry, I didn't mind the taste all that much and I felt full.

"Absolutely mind blowing, I haven't seen some one more determined and more strong willed as a new born since Bella." Carlisle said. That felt like the biggest compliment because Seth had talked her up to be the most amazing vampire ever. I felt powerful.

The rest of the day Carlisle and Seth taught me about my strengths and my speed. We did several races between Carlisle and myself. He had me knock trees down and also tried to get me to cope with my anger and controlling the darker side of my emotions. He also said that Noah was the better one at that and that he'd help me learn all weekend. What started off as a depressing world shattering thing, is turning out to be one of the most amazing experiences ever. I glanced over at Seth who watched Carlisle and I train, and smiled. He was in complete awe of me. ive never had a boyfriend before and never have I been in love either. But boy did it feel good to be.


	14. Chapter 13: Secrets

**Chapter 13: **

**Secrets**

For the next month and a half Seth, Carlisle and Noah vigorously trained me on my skills and getting me accustomed to my new diet. Noah taught me several yoga routines to help balance out my "chi" he says that it helps with the anger. Carlisle is now letting me hunt but all while keeping a close eye. I'm finding that the blood isn't that bad now that its all I get. My strength has tripled and so has my speed. Seth helps me with speed and watches me from the tree tops to see how fast I'm getting. He helps me out a lot and I'm glad he's been staying at the Cullen house with me.

He's very respectful though and sleeps in a separate room. Sleeping is not an option with me now. it's like it never happens, however from time to time its like a bit of human breaks into me and I pass out. Carlisle is still trying to figure out exactly how I work. A lot of my traits are the same as any other new born but a lot are different. Every night he does research but comes up short on a lot.

Carlisle came up with the idea that maybe this has been a part of me all my life. I have no family that's blood related so theres no way to tell for sure. I only remember being nothing but normal when I was little, it wasn't until I was about 18 that this started. Noah thinks that the "vampire" side stayed dormant, almost like a virus does in a body. Carlisle agrees and thinks that once I reached a mature enough state, that the virus started to release its self into my body slowly.

"I'll only be gone for a few days" Carlisle said as he packed up his Mercedes. "im going to pay a visit to the hospital that you were born at Rena, im going to try and dig up some information on your mother see if possibly we can get more answers on what happened the day she died, or if someone was doing some sick testing in that hospital. I'll keep in touch." He got in his car and drove away. Noah had his arm around me and squeezed me tightly.

"are you okay with us doing this digging?" he asked.

"im starting to cope with what ive become, but it would still be nice for an explanation on how." I replied.

"your right." He said. we went back inside the massive house and I picked up my phone and called Jodi.

"Hello? Hey rena! How are you feeling" she asked excited to hear from me.

"im doing better, the doctor says not too much longer before I get to come back to school. Have I missed anything?" I asked

"no not really, besides the fact that everyone thought you died, I had to reassure them you were alive. Hows it up there in no mans land?" alive…hardly.

"its, rainy. Over all its still beautiful. The air is cleaner up here" we laughed together. "hows my dorm, you didn't trash it did you?" Jodi had been staying there since her and her roommate got into a fight over who talks more.

"No its fine! I tidied up a bit! So hows the new boyfriend?" she asked teasingly.

"Seth? He, is um. Good. I like him a lot." I whispered it to her, I didn't want him hearing me from upstairs and his ego get bigger.

"have you guys done it yet? Don't lie to me Rena you better tell me everything!"

"Oh…my, no! we have not. You know im a prude!" I said back nervously. I didn't want to tell her that ive been thinking about it frequently. She would only make me feel more uncomfortable about it. Especially being that he has yet to even try. We talked for about an hour, just until I heard Seth moving around upstairs.

"Well, phone hour is up, I have to get back to my counseling. I miss you Jodi." I really did miss her, her sass and attitude made my days go better. Seth was a good replacement though. I hung up and Seth was picking me up from behind. He kissed on my neck over and over and over again. He turned me to face him.

"Good morning beautiful" he said as he kissed my shoulder blades.

"Good morning handsome" I said as I dug my fingers into his back. I had to be careful, last week I stabbed him by accident doing that. Luckily for me, he heals quickly.

"I wanna go somewhere with you today. Do you think Noah will mind?" he asked.

From the other room Noah answered. "Go, I really don't feel like hearing all these feelings in my head. Just remember Rena if something happens think my name and i'll come." Like I said before, for some reason Noah and I were linked somehow and whenever I thought of him, he heard me. Carlise thinks its because he was there for my transformation and now im emotionally attached to him. He might be right.

Seth was super excited that we got to leave for the day. We ran through the woods, but not in the direction of the La Push area. Never were we allowed to get close to La Push. The shape shifters would smell me and attack and we didn't want that. "where are we going?" I asked him.

"Don't worry you'll see in all do time." He responded. We then found ourselves running up a mountain. Jumping over lots of trees and rocks on the way up. I was nervous at first but excited to finally have alone time with him. Finally we reached the top of the mountain. At the top there was a rock formation with trees around them. The remains of a tent sat in-between the two trees and against the rock formation. The site from up here was beautiful. I felt like I could see all of Washington from up here. I took in a big gulp of air and smelled all of my surroundings. The wild life up here was amazing as well. I could hear mountain lions attack dear. I could hear bears fishing in the rivers below. It was amazing to be this high up and feel like him and I were the only ones on earth.

We were out of the cloud bank so the sun was beaming on us. The shards of diamond sparkled off my skin. Seth came up behind me as I was gazing into the sunset. He stood so tall compared to me and my head came up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and the sparks went flying all through out my body. He took in a deep breath and kissed the top of my head. He turned me around to face him. His russet brown skin was so soft. His lips cracked a smile as he looked into my eyes.

"You're absolutely beautiful when you sparkle like this." He said as his hands cupped my face. "Your eyes are almost the normal color." He said. "I noticed that today when I looked in the mirror." I replied. They were now a redish brown color with a hint of gold to them. Hopefully soon they'll be the right color. That way I wont looks so demonic.

He went in for the kiss, and landed his lips against mine. Our toungs touched and he bit my lip. He pulled away and grabbed my hands. "come here I wanna show you something." He said. We walked around the big rock formation and down a narrow clearing. I heard running water and saw steam crawling from behind the rock. We turned the corner and there was a beautiful hot spring. The sun was setting on the other side of the rocks and it was getting dark. I turned to face him and he wasn't there anymore. I heard the lighting of a match and turned back around towards the hotspring.

There, Seth was lighting candles and placing them all around the waters edge. "Im getting the feeling that these candles weren't up here on their own…" I said smiling. He smiled and blushed. "Noah dropped a hint to me, that you really like hot water. That it feels good against your cold skin. I knew of this hot spring being here, so… I figured id surprise you." This was the most romantic thing ANYONE has ever done for me. He placed the last candle down and leaped to me from the other side of the spring.

"Would you like to join me in the hotspring Rena?" he asked while the back of his hand glided down my arms. His hands ending at mine, fingers touching sending those fireworks everywhere. He leaned in as if he was going to kiss me but instead went to my ear and whispered… "Well, im getting in, and I hope you'll join me." he kissed my cheek and turned away. I was at a complete lost for words. I was then afraid of what id might do to him while in there. I know how I react when im alone in hot water, let alone with the man I fantasize about sharing a tub of hot water.

I watched him take his shirt off and almost bit my lip at the site of his chizzled body glowing in the light of the candles. He then unbuttoned his torn jean shorts, and slid them off. His naked body standing before me, was every thing I had imagined and more. He looked back at me over his shoulder, smiled, and slowly walked into the steaming hot water. He turned around and faced me. the water was at his pelvic line, hiding everything else under the water. I slowly took my shirt off and then slid my pants off, as well. I was oddly comfortable around him. I slowly stepped into the water.

I tried my hardest to maintain composure as I walked closer to him. The floor of the hot spring was smooth like marble. He reached out for me and held my hand out. He then pulled me closer to him and we embraced eachother.

"You are the most beautiful specimen I have ever laid eyes on Rena Wyatt. I think its safe to say that I am uncontrollably in love with you." He said. The words rang in my ears like the sweetest song that I have ever heard.

"Seth Clearwater, you are the most respectful, beautiful and amazing man that's ever entered my life, and I am uncontrollably in love with you as well." I said back to him. He then kissed me. his hands were on the small of my back, my arms around his neck. His lips were so soft against mine and his tounge tasted so sweet. He went on to kiss my neck, and my collar bone, then back to my neck and back to my lips. I felt myself letting go of my control, letting go completely of my body as he took the steering wheel and drove me to a place I've never been. He reached under the water and picked me up by my thighs then laid me on the waters edge. He continued to kiss my neck then down the middle of my chest and my stomach. He kissed every inch of my naked body before he made it back up to my face.

He looked me in my eyes and I looked back into his. "I love you" he whispered as he entered me. "I…I love you too" I replied. He took it from there. I stared into the stars as we rocked back and forth, and as we made love on the waters edge.

I was naked in a tent as I looked around. Seth laid there next to me, sleeping, naked as well. I smiled as I remembered last night's events. In the corner of the tent was a book bag. He and Noah must have planned this together, and planned it well. After Seth and I made love, he carried me to clearing on the other side of the rock formation. He sat me down on a rock and told me to stay put. I watched him struggle to put the tent together that he had hid behind some shrubs. I recall laughing at him because never have I seen some one have such a hard time put a tent together and never had I seen a naked man put a tent together.

After finally assembling it, he and I entered the tent, where we made love again. This is the happiest I ever been. I opened the book bag and peeked inside. There were clothes for him and I, and a notebook. I opened it up and saw that it was filled with detailed instructions on where Noah hid the candles and matches. I giggled and ripped out a page from the notebook.

_My Seth, I went hunting. Don't worry about me, ill be fine. Carlisle said I should be ok to go hunting on my own. Love you – Rena._

I got dressed and left the note next to him so he could see it when he woke up. I got out the tent and began walking down the mountain. I probably walked for about twenty minutes before I climbed up a tree and sniffed the air. Their didn't seem to be much wild life out today. I wonder why. I went from tree to tree sniffing around. Then suddenly I spotted it. The mountain lion was watching a deer from a cliff top. I could go after the deer, but if I got the mountain lion I wouldn't have to hunt for a while. Their blood was richer and kept me stronger. This would be the first one I attacked on my own. I leaped. The lion must have heard me because it jumped out of the way. We stood about 30 feet apart, I crouched and glared at it, and he hissed. He was an angry one. He then lunged at me but I was quick. I moved out the way and landed a hit on its side making a cracking noise. It didn't seem to faze him that I most likely broke some ribs. He lunged back at me, this time I ducked and he flew right over me and down the cliff where the deer used to be. The lion now made a run for it. I chased him.

I found myself toying with him as opposed to just attacking. I knocked down some trees to try and startle it to a stop but it just used the trees and jumping tools to get further away from me. Now I was getting irritated. I started running full force after him going so fast that the trees were a blur. He zigzagged until he finally ran into a tree. The speed he was running at crushed his neck, killing him instantly. I stopped running and watched its twitching body.

Then I caught a scent that frightened me. I looked around and realized how far the mountain lion and I had run. I was on the boarder of La Push and Forks and the scent I smelled, was vampire. I walked alongside the river and came to a stop. The trees in this area were more spread out, exposing the land more. There he stood across the river, 30 yards from where I stood. He was staring straight at me. His crimson eyes glowed, his pale chalky skin sparkled in the areas that the sun shone on him. I froze unsure what to do, or say. He tilted his head as if he was in deep thought as he stared at me. he wore a tethered black jacket, with a gray hoodie underneath. His jeans were a faded black and he had on black working boots. He was bald, but from his the color of his eyebrows he once had blond hair.

He lifted his hand and pointed at me.

"Natalia?" he asked in a dusty voice.

"Who are you?" I asked as I leaped across the river instinctively, "What are you doing on these lands" I asked him. He watched me and tilted his head.

"No… your not Natalia, but, you look sooo much like her" he said back.

"I don't know who Natalia is. What are you doing here?" I asked. He then let out a sinister laugh and next thing I knew he was now ten yards away.

"The question is, what are YOU doing here?" he responded. He didn't move from where he stood. He was very still.

"I believe I asked you first" I snapped back. He then began laughing again.

"…you have her temper." Then out of nowhere, a giant silver wolf tackled the vampire. He flew through several trees knocking them all down. The silver wolf roared then looked in my direction. It began growling and stepped in my direction. I realized now, that I was on La Push land…

The vampire came out of no where leaped in the air and kicked the massive wolf with both feet. The wolf went flying into the trees and yelped. The vampire hissed then attempted to make a run for it. The wolf was hot on his trail and before he could get far it had him face down in the ground. The wolf gripped the vampires arm with its massive jaw and ripped his arm clear off. It sounded like rocks being broken; I stood there frozen in place. The vampire maneuvered its self some how and came at the side of the wolfs head with his elbow. The wolf stumbled and the vampire gave the wolf a clear shot to the snout with the one arm it had left. Enraged the wolf leaped and with a single bite, had the vampires head in its mouth.

The vampires body fell limp to the ground and the wolf began ripping it to shreds. It then stopped and began slowly walking towards me. It let out a snarl and before it could leap, it stopped and looked up. Another massive wolf had leaped clear over me and landed facing the other wolf. This one was a sandy brown and was much bigger. It roared at the other wolf then they began to fight.

"Noah Noah Noah" I thought to myself and within seconds Noah pulled me out of the way of being snagged up by the two fighting beasts. We began to run but something grabbed hold of my leg. The vampires arm! I screamed and Noah yanked it off. "what the hell was going on here!" he shouted. He looked over and saw the remains of the vampire reassembling its self. "lighter, match ANYTHING!" He screamed. I reached in my pockets and pulled out the pack of matches from the night before.

With the speed of lightning he gathered all the pieces, including the head and set them on fire. The black smoke began filling the air and rose to above the trees. The two wolves were still fighting and almost crashed into me when Noah came and grabbed me.

"Wait! The brown one! It saved me!" I yelled

"That's because that's Seth!" he yelled back as he pulled me "LETS GO! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" he screamed. I realized with his words, why we were short for time. If the brown wolf was Seth, then the gray one is part of his pack, Seth phased…the others knew about me….and they were on their way…

We ran as fast as we could through the woods until we made it to the clearing where the house was. We jumped clear over the river and pressed on towards the house. Noah didn't speak much to me, and I didn't speak at all.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED." He screamed. I was in complete shock of what happened and now worried more then ever about Seth.

"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU GUYS GO UP TO THE MOUNTAINS. I KNEW IT. "

"can you stop screaming AT ME!" I suddenly snapped back. We were in each others faces now snarling. I stepped back and stopped showing my teeth.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't know…I was chasing a lion, it was fast I didn't realize how far we had ran…. Then there he was, this vampire"

"The vampire I just set on fire?" he asked as he calmed down.

"Yes…. I didn't know what to do, he was watching me. I asked him what he was doing… Noah he recognized me."

"What?...how?"

"well, not really, he mistaked me for some one name Natalia. I didn't know what to do, so I yelled at him. He…then…" suddenly the words he said before he was attacked slowly replayed in my head. "…he then said…'you have her temper' and laughed"

Noah's eyes were wide open. He looked like I did a couple of seconds ago… shocked.

"What? What does that mean? Rena did you know who he was? Did he look familiar? Does the name Natalia ring a bell!"

"No…not at all" I replied. The phone rang suddenly and Noah picked it up. it was Carlisle. He put the phone on speaker and put it down.

"Carlisle you might want to come home, the pack found out about Rena, its going to get ug…" before he could finish, Carlisle cut him off.

"I am already on my way now, we'll deal with the pack as soon as I get there" I heard the engine rev up in the background, he must have been speeding to get home.

"Rena, I think we might have a clue to how your transformation started."

"Was it the hospital?" I asked

"No… the hospital was burnt down a day after foster care took you away… it was not an accidental fire…"

"So what are you saying, her transformation happened at birth?" Noah asked. the phone was silent for a moment. "Carlisle are you there?" Noah asked.

"There's a possibility, Rena, that your mothers attacker…was a vampire…."


	15. Chapter 14: 10 31 1993

**Chapter 14: **

…**10-31-93…**

"Hello Mrs. Bennet-Scott" William said as he kissed me. "Hello Mr. Scott." It was a strange type of feeling, kissing someone I considered to be my best friend, knowing we just got married. If you would have asked me 10 months ago if this would have happened, I would have laughed. The only man I had ever planned to marry was Christian. The father of my unborn child.

Christian and I met at a rally in California. I moved there after I graduated highschool. My plans were never to go to college, Growing up I was always the outcast, the outspoken hippie girl who was ridiculed for still being a hippie in the 80s. My parents were the conservative type and didn't like my free minded ways and kicked me out when I was 16. They said it was bad enough that I was getting bad attention for being the "bad little mixed girl" as the neighborhood called me, that I didn't need anymore attention for being such a rebel. So I moved in with William Scott. We grew up together and he knew everything about me.

Him and I did everything together, he was my kindred spirit. When graduation rolled through him and I caught several busses from Seattle to Los Angeles. We met some people and moved in together. A house full of free spirits and lots of drugs, we were sure to cause problems. And we did just that. There were several times that the cops were called on us, and after a while I had a nice criminal record for being defiant and going against the law.

We rallied against Animal Abuse, abortions; we rallied for gay rights and attempted marches. We were rebels with major cause. It was a rally against dna testing on animals and humans where I met him, the man I would fall in love with. He was a student at UCLA. I was picketing in my line infront of the labs where they planned to conduct these horrible crimes, he was an intern there. We locked eyes and it felt like love at first site. It was against everything I stood for to fall in love with him, but at the end of the day, you cant help who you fall in love with.

I spent my every waking day with him, he helped me get off drugs, helped me get a job, and soon, made me change my life. Leaving William behind to become the fiancé of a scientist was the last thing I ever expected to do. He begged and pleaded for me not to leave, even confessed his undying love and emotions for me, but I was blind to it all. I left him broken hearted in California, and moved to Washington with Christian. I was happy, or at least I thought.

I only agreed to move with Christian because he had got a really good job teaching ways of new medical breakthroughs. He told me it was a clinic where they attempted to find cures for aids and cancers. I was happy with the choice of work because it didn't go against my beliefs. He was making a lot of money and demanded I stopped working. All he asked of me was to keep the house clean, and I did. He bought me anything I wanted, cars clothes all the luxuries most females wanted out of life. He wouldn't allow me to put my name on anything, no credit cards, car notes, nothing. Even our mortgage was solely in his name. It was strange, but once again, he made me blind to everything I knew. Everything I stood for.

We had a decent sized house, but it wasn't enough for him. So then we moved into a larger one. It was atop of a sky scraper in Seattle, 4 stories, 9 bedrooms, 4 full bathrooms, it was beautiful. The view from the third story balcony was stunning. Every night as I waited for him to come home I would watch the sun set. The orange red color that painted the city sky line was my favorite part of it. The color was my favorite, so when I found out I was pregnant I decided to do the nursery that color, to keep it neutral, for we didn't want to know the sex of our baby.

By my 4th month, Christians work had become more time consuming. Some nights he wouldn't even come home. I suspected him of having affairs, but never pressed the issue. Random women would call the house all hours of the night and say they worked with him. I knew better. I finally got enough courage to accuse him. Never did I think he would lay a hand on me. He beat me so bad that he broke two of my ribs by throwing me down the stairs. That's how I miscarried our first child. I remembered laying on the ground bleeding, feeling the blood drip from in between my legs when he came and crouched next to me.

"So what if im cheating. You should be lucky to know I still come home to you and still buy you everything you want. Deal with it… now clean this mess up"

And I did. I never pressed the issue again. I knew he was sleeping with the maid that he hired when I got pregnant; I knew he was sleeping with his secretary amongst many other women. After a while I refused to ever sleep with him, especially when news came that he had fathered a child with some woman he used to work with but fired. After the birth of his son, who she named Noah, he paid her off, and told her to never come around again. And she did just that. Took the money and his son and left without a trace.

By November of 91 he was raping me frequently, due to my not wanting to sleep with him. I found out I was pregnant again in December and by April, I had another miscarriage. He blamed my past drug use as the reason why, but never would he ever admit that him beating me was the cause. By august of 92, I wanted nothing but to leave him. I was ready to pack my things and go, until he got into a car accident while drinking and driving. Doctors thought he would be paralyzed from the waste down for the rest of his life. I was then forced to take care of him. In October, he went back to work and volunteered himself as part of testing for a cure for paralysis. He never explained how or what they did to attempt to find these cures and I didn't ask. It wasn't until he came home one night, walking that it made me curious.

He claimed it to be a miracle, and claimed to be a changed man. He wanted to work things out and try for another baby. He flew me out to Bermuda where him and I spent two weeks. We swam in the ocean and made love on the beach. He promised to stop cheating, he promised he was changed. I believed him. He wanted to try for another baby. I agreed, I wanted a baby so bad. For months we tried but nothing. He became depressed and feared that his medical testing ruined his chances for a baby. I try to reassure him that these things take time. He didn't believe me.

I remember running home from the doctors ecstatic with the great news. I was so happy to give him this information especially since it was Valentine's Day. The elevator to our sky rise couldn't have been any slower. How I wished he would have came with me to the doctors. I opened our front door and yelled for him. I searched every room and couldn't find him, and then I found the note. It laid on our 8x8 Italian import bed. My hands shook as I opened it.

_My dearest Natalia,_

_How I wish I could give you the things you need, the joy of being a mother. I know how much you wanted this and I know how much I wanted it , but because of my mistakes, we can not conceive a child. The only thing I can do, is attempt to fix it. There are some new testings in Brazil as well as in Canada. I want to fix this, I know your against these type of testings so I didn't want to make you aware of this. There will be no way to contact me, but just know I will return and we will have our child. I love you... _

_Christian__._

I felt the knot weld up in my throat, and the tears roaming down my face. He was absolutely right, I had no way of contacting him. No means of transportation, nothing. I was alone, and newly pregnant. I cried and cried with no one to lean on but myself.

Six months had passed and with each passing day I was getting bigger and bigger. Luckily he had left me with some money in the account to get by on, however not enough for me to fulfill my growing needs for food and medical attention. I prayed every night that he would come home, and fall to the ground with excitement over our new baby on the way, but nothing. Day after day people would ask me where the father was, and I had no answer. I didn't know where he was. I didn't know if he was alive.

I called the office where he worked at and they only gave me the run around. No one knew where he was. I didn't tell anyone at his work that I was with child, a lot of his female co workers wanted me dead for the simple fact that he has stopped fucking them to work things out with me. I was the number one hated person who called that building.

I came home from grocery shopping and the pink memo laid in front of my door. It was an eviction letter, a letter I could not afford seeing. I had no where to go, no job and no money. To think leaving me here, he would have at least paid the bills, but instead they stacked up, and now… im being forced out. I had nowhere to turn to. I entered my home and cried. I felt like I was going more and more insane by the minute. I laid on the floor crying hysterical for hours.

I must have passed out, because I found myself dreaming. I was walking on the beach and William, my best friend. Was walking with me holding my hand and said… "Call me." I awoke suddenly and crawled to the phone. It was a miracle I remembered his number. It rang three times, and then I heard his voice…. "Hello?"….It was him. His voice still the husky voice I remembered. I couldn't respond, I just cried, he knew it was me….

William arrived three days later and helped me gather whatever belongings I had in the house. He helped me sell whatever was Christians and helped me get an apartment. Nothing went in my name of course because I had no established credit. This was the 90s, credit was needed for everything. He was kind enough to put it in his name and he stayed with me. He helped me out, got me into a birthing class and reassured me that he would help me raise this child. While I was gone he cleaned up and got a job and began to better himself. I was proud of him and happy he was here to help me out with everything.

I was 8 months pregnant, it was Halloween. William and I were gypsies and had matching costumes. It was about 4pm and we were walking through the park on our way to the costume store to get our final pieces for our outfits. The store was next to a Camera shop and wasn't very big but had a lot of fun costumes. We played around for about an hour trying on different costumes. When we had the gypsy ones on we felt amazing and powerful and became very excited about the drug and alcohol free party we were going to.

The baby suddenly kicked, and I slouched over in pain.

"Are you okay Nat?" William asked.

"Im fine, the baby kicked, its fine…im fine." I replied.

"Your fine right now, but what if you ever become 'not fine' what if the baby ever becomes sick, Natalia you have no medical insurance, what are you going to do?" I had no answer for him. I didn't know what I would do in these situations. "Natalia, why don't you… why don't you marry me?"

"What! Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, that day when you left me, I told you that I loved you, I meant it. I can take care of you, I can take care if this baby, and it can be OUR baby. We are only a few blocks from the court house; we can go and do this right now! Please…just hear me out…"

"Wait, I don't…" he cut me off before I could answer.

"Don't tell me to wait. Ive waited long enough for you." He got down on one knee and took off his hoop earring, which was part of his costume.

"Natalia Bennet, would you do me the honors of becoming my wife, becoming Mrs Natalia Smith. If you say yes, I promise to love you until forever meets its end." I felt the tears build up in my eyes. I knew what I had to say to him… I just didn't want to break his heart again.

"No…" I said, he looked as if I had shattered his heart into pieces. He dropped his head down and stared at the ground.

"No, William, I will not be your Mrs Natalia Smith. Natalia Smith, doesn't sound good together, but will you settle for Bennet-Smith?" he looked up at me tears in his eyes and a smile as wide as my 8 month pregnant stomach. He stood up and hugged me and for the first time ever, we kissed.

The ceremony only lasted about ten minutes. Waiting for the marriage license took the longest. It was 8 o'clock at this point and we were late to the party, however our excuse was reasonable. We had a gypsy themed wedding as a spur of the moment thing.

"Hello Mrs. Bennet-Scott" William said as he kissed me. "Hello Mr. Scott." We hugged and kissed as we slow danced away from the court house. We cut through the park because William said it would be a short cut. It was dark, and up ahead was a street light. Next to the sidewalk like trail was a lake. We heard the ducks quack amongst each other and stopped to look at them.

"Did you know that when ducks find their mate, they stay with them forever? They're kindred spirits, just like you and me." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Everytime we kissed the baby fluttered and kicked, this time he felt it.

"wow, it must like me" he laughed. He leaned down and kissed my stomach… then a laugh came from our left. We looked over in the direction of the street light. We couldn't see anything but the silhouette of a person standing just outside of the light. They kept laughing a sinister laugh and then we saw their eyes. They were glowing red. William stood up and shouted out to the man.

"Hey, um can we help you?" he asked. the man laughed again

"Help….help me? hahaha, no… I don't need helping, at one point I thought I did, but I got the help I needed. You however, will be needing some help." He said. the voice sounded very dark and rusty, but I recognized the voice. A sudden chill rushed through me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up… the man stepped into the light and confirmed my thoughts of whom it might me.

"Oh…my…god" was all I can say.

"No, not quite, but ive been playing him for quite some time Natalia. Ahh, I see your carrying Williams child… how…conviniant."

"No, its not…" in a flash of a second, he was standing next to William and had him by his throat. William gasped for air. Christian lifted him off the ground and looked at him. "You couldn't wait till I was gone could you? You took the first chance you could get and planted the seed, IN MY SOIL!" he screamed. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Christian don't do this! Let him go please…." I begged

"ha haha…I would dear, however, he smells so…good" in the blink of an eye, Christian had his mouth around Williams neck, William screamed.

"NO!" I ran up to him and he shoved me away. I flew 20 feet in the air and landed on a bush. A shooting pain shot from my stomach to my back. I thought I was losing the baby but the pain subsided and the baby kicked. I only could sit and watch helplessly as he drained my husband of his life. His eyes glowed even more as he drank his blood. He let go of his grip on Williams neck, his body laid limp in Christians arms, all color was gone. I knew there was no saving him. He threw his body into the lake, and then he was at my side.

He grabbed me by my hair and drug me into the spot light of the street lamp. I cried for him to stop.

"SHUT UP WHORE!" he screamed. "YOU WASTED NO TIME SLEEPING WITH HIM DID YOU! I LEFT TO BETTER US. SO WE CAN MAKE A BABY! I CHANGED MYSELF FOR YOU!" his voice was so loud, I hoped someone close by heard it. I couldn't speak I just cried, I tried to get out the words I wanted to say but he slapped me.

"Please…please don't do this…"

"Why shouldn't I? why should I let you live! JUST LIKE YOUR NEW HUSBAND, YOU AND YOUR BABY…DIE!" and in that instant, his mouth was around my neck, teeth cut into skin, and blood poured into his mouth.

"Its…its…your…baby…" I managed to get out…. He pulled away quickly, his hand around his mouth.

"No…no…. NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" HE SCREAMED

I felt like I was on fire, something wasn't right, I knew it. The fire trickled from my neck into my arms, then slowly everywhere else on my body. I screamed from the pain. I reached out for Christian, but he was gone. Once again, I was alone, but this time, dying. And so was my child. I began to black out.

Flashing lights brought me to again, and the burning was still there, this time worst. I was laying in a hospital bed and doctors and nurses all around me were working hard. I let out a scream.

"DON'T LET MY BABY DIEEE! DON'T LET HIM HAVE IT!" the nurses tried to hold me down, I grabbed one of the nurses and threw her across the room. I heard about having extra strength when in labor, but never did I think of that magnitude. One doctor came over and took my vitals as I screamed. "Her heart beats dropping we have to take this baby out, we might lose her!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "IF YOU LET HIM TAKE MY BABY I SWEAR I WILL MURDER EVERY… SINGLE… LAST… ONE OF YOU!"

"Oh my god, doctor, her eyes, they're….turning red…." A nurse said.

"Shes flat lining, get that baby out now!" the doctor said. I began to fade, everything was turning black, all I could think of was the hatred I had for Christian. I was dying because of him. I was losing my baby or at least I thought I was… and then I heard the sweetest sound…my child's cry….and the last thing I heard was the doctor saying "take her to be cleaned…" her, I had a daughter…. And I was losing her, for I was losing my life. This would be for the best, the fire continued to burn as the hatred swelled up… goodbye my daughter, its better this way, for the simple fact that you are a creation of him. A creation of the man who killed me….


	16. Chapter 15: Patience

**Chapter 15: **

…**Patience…**

I paced back and forth in the large white room. Its been almost 24 hours since I last seen or heard of Seth. The last I seen him he was fighting to protect me from a silver wolf. A giant silver wolf, from his pack. To top of everything, Carlisle drops the news on me that my mother and father were killed by a vampire, something that I am now. I have dreamed about finding my parents murderer and confronting him, and now every time I look in the mirror, I confront that person. Carlisle explained that there is no record of my mother or her remains because the hospital burned down the same day I was taken away by foster care.

He wasn't as mad as I thought hed be about what happened. He was more concerned about the packs reaction but would wait until they contacted us. He was concerned about what that vampire had said to me in the woods and decided to do some research in the meantime. Noah was still very quiet. He wouldn't speak to me, I felt horrible because he was upset with me. he was very protective of me and I loved him for it.

I stared out the window at the cold night sky. As the clouds rolled through they began blocking the stars but the full moons light shined right through. Staring into the stars reminded me of that passionate night I had with Seth. It was like him and I were made to fit each other. He smelled so good that night and everything he did for me only made me fall even more in love with him. I hurts to think he could be punished for my wrong doing. It hurts even more knowing that I may be killed for loving someone.

There was a sudden knock on the bedroom door. It slowly opened and Noah glided in.

"Hey…" he said as he leaned against the wall. His hands were in his pockets. I looked over my shoulder at him and didn't respond.

"Im sorry for freaking out on you….again… I forget how your probably feeling right now. and what your going through." He said.

"Its ok." I replied still not looking at him. The moon shining onto the back yard made it only look more empty.

"I forget sometimes how it feels, I mean, I was there 6 years ago. New born, confused, craving blood. Even worst though I was all alone…" I turned now to look at him. He was now sitting on the bed. I glided over to him and sat down.

"Do you remember who changed you? Like, what happened when you became a vampire?" I asked. this is something he and I had yet to discuss. I was very interested in knowing.

"Carlisle says its supposed to be a blur, but I remember vividly." He began to fidget with his bracelet he looked pained by the thought of his memories.

"You don't have to tell me if it hurts too much"

"No, im fine. Just haven't talked about it in a while. I had just turned 25. I was living with a good friend of mine named Rick in Philadelphia. We had graduated the year before and I was already a year into student counseling at the high school there. It was definitely my passion to help kids and new students, as you can see, it carried on with me." he smiled a little, his perfect white teeth shined in the moonlight.

"The end of the school year came and Rick said he wanted to take me out for a celebratory drink, for successfully surviving a school year of counseling. I agreed and we went to a local bar called Woodies. It was a warm evening and we felt like walking so we walked there. The club wasn't packed with a lot of people when we first got there, however after a while it got crowded. We had a good time, I was happy he decided to tag along especially since it wasn't his type of scene.

It was about one a.m. when two strangers walked into the bar. They were absolutely beautiful, everyone turned to look at them. It was almost as if they were models. The female had long fiery red hair and pale skin. The man also had very pale skin, but had long blond hair pulled tight into a pony tale. They looked around the room with a smile on their faces and their dark black eyes glowing. For some reason I was sooo engaged in them that I couldn't keep my off of them.

They took a seat across the bar from us and we locked eyes. Rick was set and ready to go talk to her as she eyed him up like a piece of meat. The gentleman however was busy looking at me. He was absolutely beautiful. So beautiful that it took me off guard that he would stare at me out of everyone in the bar.

Well, we continued to drink as we watched them. They didn't drink anything, just looked around and checked everyone out. At one point the red head whispered something in his ear and pointed at us. I can still remember the butterflies I got when he looked at me and smiled."

He shook his head with a smile pained on his face. I wanted to comfort him because I knew this was taking a lot out of him.

"Rick got up and went to the bathroom while I waited for our tabs total. I felt someone sit next to me as I signed for my credit card and automatically assumed it was rick, however, it was the man with the blonde hair. I remember almost falling out of the chair when I was so close to him. He smelled, amazing.

'Hello' he said to me, as I played around with my pen. I finally got enough courage to respond and began talking to him. He introduced himself as James and shook my hand with his icy cold hand. At the time I didn't pay any mind to it, so I wouldn't have ever thought of him being not human. Well, we talked and talked forever flirted a lot, and we even went as far as him touching my face and vice versa. We flirted as if we knew eachother. My hand was on his upper thigh now and he was looking deep into my eyes as we talked. I almost forgot that Rick was there with me until I noticed him making out with the red head in the corner. James and I laughed at the site of it. I remember this next part very clearly. He then looked at me, and asked me for my cell phone number. Now I only remember that because I laughed in his face because I thought he was joking. Turns out he wasn't. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

Automatically he typed in some numbers and saved them as James Vamp. I should have known then what that meant but instead I was just happy to get a number. He stood up and kissed my hand. Such a gentleman. Before I knew it, both him and the red headed female were no where to be found.

I was ecstatic. The last time I gave my number to someone, it was right after high school.

Well, after a while and after they left Rick and I got up and left the bar. We were pretty tipsy as we stumbled through the streets. We ended up in a park when we realized that we were pretty lost. How this happened we didn't know, but we were both getting tired. We sat on the park bench and I reached for my cell phone so that I could call a cab, but I realized I must have left it at the bar.

Funny thing I was more mad I left it because I couldn't call James or vice versa. I turned to face Rick who had now fallen asleep. Typical drunk on a park bench right? I stood up only to be greeted by a familiar voice.

'I believe you lost something?'

It was james. He stood against a tree holding my cell phone. I was soooo excited. I still remember the way it felt to have chills run through my body.

From behind me, a females voice startled me. 'Awww he sleeps' it was the red headed companion, Victoria.

'Victoria wouldn't mind sitting with him so that we could walk and get to know each other better.' I remember how almost sinister he had sounded saying this, like it was different from how he had sounded at the bar… well, I ofcourse didn't care, I agreed to walk with him and left Rick with Victoria. That would be the last time I seen rick."

Noah got quiet then. I looked at him as he stared down at his bracelet again.

"You ok?" I asked

"yea, just every time I think about walking away from him as SHE just stared at him smiling, I hate myself more for it. But knowing what I know now, it was inevitable. We would have both died regardless." He looked at me as I just stared at him.

"What happened next?"

"Well James and I talked and walked for a while. We went deeper into the park and we were walking up a trail. I was doing most of the talking explaining my life to him. After a while I felt him get anxious. Like he was becoming impatient. I realized that the night was almost done the skies had begun to lighten up a tad. The trail leaded underneath a bridge like walkway, when james saw that he grabbed my hand and pulled under the walkway. He wasn't too rough but rough enough to where I noticed a change in him. Once underneath the bridge he slammed me into the wall, and kissed me.

Well. needless to say, I felt week in the knees as he moved from my mouth to my neck, down to my chest as he ripped my shirt open. Things get a little blurry here because they happened so fast. I remember as he came back up and kissed my face again, I had tried to tell him I didn't usually do these things in public, however, he was definitely over powering me.

I then was kissing him back and I turned him around so that his back was on the wall now. Without any fight from him, I then went down on him. His long shaft was very cold, I do remember that much, so cold that it almost made me stop, but his hand was on the back of my head at this point and forcing me to continue. It no longer felt voluntary, but more forced. I wanted to stop but he wouldn't allow it. I still remember how he sounded as he moaned. Then suddenly, he pulled me from off my knees and literally threw me across to the other side. I impacted the opposite wall so hard I felt as if I broke something.

As I landed onto the ground, I looked up towards the entry way of the bridge. Where the skies had definitely become more bright. The bright light was no longer what I was paying attention to, but the firey red haired woman leaning against a tree watching was what startled me. I tried to get up at this point so I could run away from what was about to happen, but James was already on my side. He picked me up with one hand by the back of my half torn shirt and slammed my face into the brick wall. Blood spit out of my mouth as I tried to cry out for help. I felt his hands reach around to my belt and rip open my jeans. He forced my pants down to my knees and then whispered into my ear.

'consider this a present, most people don't get to feel pleasure before they die'

He then bit me on the back of my shoulder as he then began raping me. The pain I felt was unbearable. I tried to scream but he just slammed my head into the brick every time. it felt like my body was lit on fire, I didn't know what to do. When he finished , he let my body fall to the ground. I remember hearing the red head say something about him playing with his food, then another voice that I didn't recognize respond back. There had been a third person there now. He said that it was too late for me to be food now, something about venom. They all laughed, then they disappeared.

I don't remember much after that, only remember coming to on a mattress, wearing clothes that weren't mine, and smelling the strong smell of urine. I looked around and realized that a bum had rescued me from under the bridge. I remember my throat burning so bad and I remember looking around at all the people. All of them homeless, at first I felt bad but as I caught their human scents my throat burned even more. An old man asked how I was and explained that he saved me. Well, he began to explain, I unfortunately didn't let him finish, my instincts then took over, and I killed him. And everyone else who laid in that ally.

When I finished, I felt horrible, and I ran away, I just killed people. I had become a monster. Just like James. I went on as a nomad then refusing to kill a human to feed. I traveled across country and when I got hungry, I broke into blood banks or hospitals and stole the bags of blood they had stored away. That's how I survived for a year. I ended up in Forks and stumbled across Carlisle's hospital. He was expecting me. I turned on the light to the room where they kept the bags of blood. and he sat right there, eyes glowing golden. He said that one of his family members had a gift, a gift to see things. She saw me coming and saw that I intended no harm.

Carlisle rescued me that day. He brought me to this exact massive house, and began to teach me his was of living. I was incredibly grateful to him and his large family."

"Did you ever find James and kill him?" I asked Noah. I was sooo angry with rage that if I could find the person responsible for doing this I would. Noah began laughing suddenly and looked at me.

"Funny you should ask that. When I got to the Cullens house, Carlisle's son Edward, is a mind reader. He read my thoughts and memories and saw James face in them. He went on to tell me that James, Victoria and the third man whos name turned out to be Laurent, all crossed their paths in Forks. Edward had killed James for trying to attack his then human girlfriend Bella, and also killed Victoria for the same thing."

"What happened to Laur… the other guy" I asked him.

"He was apparently killed by a pack of wolves." He responded. I remembered Seths story about Bella and Edward. Small world isn't it.

"Well, after a year, he helped me be strictly animal, I could be around humans just fine, and he got me my new last name new car and new money and found me a place in Seattle. The job I got on my own, and the rest is history." Noah smiled at me. I leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa Rena, remember your stronger then I am right now, you might break something." He said laughing.

"Im sorry Noah." I said as we both smiled.

"Well, im going to go assist Carlisle and see if hes found anything else out. You going to be ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, thank you ." he smiled, got up and walked out the room. His graphic story replayed in my head as I walked back over to the window. I looked up at the shining moon and shook my head. This whole time Ive been thinking I had it rough, but for someone like Noah or Carlisle, they went through so much worst.

Something outside caught my eye, it looked like movement coming from the trees. someone was walking out from the woods, it was Seth! I opened the glass doors and leaped from the balcony. I almost didn't realize that I had landed, but I was running full force at him. I leaped into his arms and we held each other tight.

"Seth im so sorry I was completely irresponsible and caused you to get into a fight. I didn't mean to…" he then put his fingers on my lips. The pained look on his face made me uneasy. "Rena, I love you, with every inch of my body and I said I would protect you from anything. So please, don't apologize… it is I, who has to apologize…"

"I don't get it, apologize for what? You didn't do anything…"

"No, I haven't, but I might have to. The pack is still deciding what to do. I don't want to lose you, but, I fear they might make the wrong decision."

"Seth, you won't lose me. Ever…." He cut me off again. "Don't… be alarmed… we're being watched, this is part of what their decision is."

"What! Are you a baby? Why would they send babysitters?" I felt myself getting angry…. I took a deep breath, and caught wind of the smells. I looked passed Seth into the woods, and they were. Two sets of glowing eyes in the trees. I wanted so bad to yell and curse at them, but my relationship with Seth was riding on this moment. "So, why hide?" I asked. "Its not like I'm going to bite…no pun intended" I laughed, but Seth was quiet and so were the wolves. Then the two massive creatures came out of the trees. One of them was a light gray; almost silver….it was the one from the fight. The other was a chocolate brown, both stood about the same height, but the gray one seemed a tad smaller.

"wow, you are a lot bigger then I remembered…or thought..you would be…" I said nervously. The silver one let off a low growl… "Leah, chill… she means no harm"

"Leah?...oh…its…a girl…." I said.

"Shes my sister." Seth replied. Oh great. even better. Overprotective werewolf sister.

"The darker one, is Quil, he is just following orders." The brown one nodded his head.

"Understand, this is who I imprinted with, we all know the rules to this, you can not help who you imprint with. This is who I will be with no matter what. She is not evil, you see her eyes, they are almost the same golden color that the cullens have. Which means she does not drink human blood, she breaks no treaty…" the silver one barked then snarled at me, I didn't know what to do.

"He's right. I mean you guys no harm. I do apologize for startling you the other day, Leah, I was just as startled though. This whole world, is new to me. and if it weren't for your brother, I don't know if I would have survived this. He may have imprinted on me, but I have fallen completely in love with him… I just wish I could show you that im not lying. This, is me… this is who I am." I said as I grabbed seths hand and held it. "this is who I will be with, no matter what…."

The chocolate brown one began to wag its tale, where the silver one just stopped showing me her teeth. Making progress then? The brown one nodded his massive head then walked off. The silver one hesitated, looked back and forth at him then me, then walked off.

"how do you think that went, do you think they'll lay off now?" I asked

"It went better then I expected, but you have to be patient… they wont come around that quickly." He said…. Patience… right. I need to learn to cope with that, time is all I have anymore. I grabbed his hand and began to pull him back towards the house, but he stopped. I turned around to look at him. He could barely look at me. "Whats the matter?" I asked.

"Im sorry… but until they make their decision, I have to stay in La Push. According to Sam, unknown vampires have been coming to the area more then ever now. We have to figure out what theyre really coming here for… and since were already one man down in the pack, they cant afford to lose me now…."

I stood there, at a loss for words, a part of me wanted to act out and throw a tantrum like a little girl not getting her way, but the other side of me, understood and had to just let this one go. He pulled me in for a hug then kissed my forehead. "I love you Rena." He said… "I love you too…" then a howl came from the woods. They were calling for him. He pulled away from me and began to run. Before he reached the trees he leaped and his skin tore into pieces as he phased into the massive sand colored wolf. Before he was completely out of view I saw him turn around, tilt his massive head, and let his tounge hang out the side of his mouth. It almost looked as if a giant smile stretched across his face. Even as a wolf, he gave me the same butterflies he gave me as a human.

When I turned and faced the house, Noah was at the back windows watching. He nodded his head and walked back toward the living room. So protective, almost like a bigger brother. Instead of walking to the front door, I looked up at the balcony, then leaped to it in a single jump. This is something I could definitely get used to. I walked back in my room and closed the glass door. "Patience" I thought to myself. I decided to take a hot bath since I wouldn't be able to spend my evening with Seth… better then nothing. My head was spinning with all the information. I closed my eyes to try and compose my thoughts… then everything went black.

I must have fallen asleep and entered a dream. i was standing infront of a blazing fire, the smoke burning my eyes, I closed them and began to rub them, only to open them and be confronted with a pair of deep red eyes were staring back at me. I shot up in the tub and looked around. The water was no longer hot; I looked around and realized it was day time. I got out of the showertub, dried myself off, and then got dressed. I walked downstairs to find Carlisle and Noah in the study doing some more research. I went down stairs and sat at the piano and began to play.

When I was little, I used to get angry with the other foster kids and my escapes from them was going into the main room downstairs and play my favorite classical song. The sounds of Fur Elise filled the air and echoed throughout the large white house. I haven't played the song in years and was surprised by how much I remembered of it. Floods of memories began rushing through my head one by one came like a slide show. Memories of being taught how to ride a bike, how to dance ballet, how to play the piano and violin. It was like I was watching a movie.

Memories from even recent chains of activities began filling my head. First day of school, the secretary at the student center, meeting Noah for the first time. reuniting with Jodie, hanging out at the club, the suspicious woman outside of the club. The same woman again, then again. It was like being forced to see her face. Suddenly the memories turned blurry, almost hazy, they then became visions. Visions of the woman's face and her red eyes glaring at me from down the street. Then visions of penny being killed. I didn't know how she died, but now I was seeing this clearly. It felt as if I was the one doing it, as if I was remembering this memory that didn't happen. I tried shaking it off, but I couldn't, the music kept playing….

Suddenly, I was watching myself enter the club. As if I was across the street, as if I was someone else…. The visions stopped as soon as Noah put his hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of it and turned around. "Are you okay Rena?" he asked as his face had a shocked look on it. "What just happened are you okay?" he asked again.

"I…don't know…" I replied.

"I came down because I was impressed by your playing, and when I saw your face it was frozen and your entire eye was black." He said. he was now kneeling down to be eye level with me holding my hand.

"Noah, I just…." He must have felt my emotions as thoughts because his expression changed and he called out to Carlisle.

"What were these visions? Why did they make you scared?"

" im not sure if they were visions or memories. I don't recall doing some things, like….killing…people…but most were memories, then mixed in were visions as well as visions in…the third person" at this point Carlisle was downstairs.

"Like as if you were someone else watching in on you or…something else?" Carlisle said.

"…yes…I think so…" I replied. Just then my phone rang, it was Jodi. Something told me it wasnt a good phone call and I answered it quickly. "Hello?" at first all I could hear were people talking in the background, and sobbing from Jodi.

"Oh my god Rena, something happened." it sounded like she was in a crowded area, almost as if news reporters were behind her. "Jodi, is…is that news reporters behind you?" I asked.

"YES! I don't know where to start. Is there a TV nearby! Turn it on the NBC news!" she sounded so frantic and scared I almost didn't move. I zoomed over to the tv, Carlisle and Noah were behind me. I quickly turned on their satellite tv and watched in horror as the building that I was living in not to long ago, was completely on fire. "Oh…my god…." I saw Jodi on the screen behind the reporter on the phone waving and crying. The news reporter was talking about the fire as I watched in shock.

_Officials still don't know what started this massive blaze. Some students who lived in this building barely escaped, while others might be still inside. Once the blaze is put out fire marshels plan on doing an extensive search to see what could have started it. The authorities are in a frenzy for this tragedy follows the death of a student last month and the news of a faculty member gone missing…._

"Jodi…a teacher is missing?" I asked still lost staring at the fire on the tv.

"yes, um, she worked in the student center…I think her name was, um… Felicia? I don't know, but Rena im sooo sorry about your dorm I know you don't need this stress…" her voice faded off as the words she just spoke sunk in. The bubbly and very nice secretary who had a crush on Noah, was missing. Probably dead, and for some reason, I felt like it was my fault. Suddenly, on the screen, behind Jodi, a woman wearing a scarf around her head, was staring at her, almost listening to her conversation. At first glance, jodi's pony tale blocked her face…

"Rena? Rena are you there?" she said then turned her head, just enough to see the woman's pale face, and deep milky red eyes. I dropped my phone as she glared into the camera, almost as if she knew I was watching. She smiled, and in the blink of an eye, she disappeared.

"Rena are you ok? What happened, whats wrong?" Carlisle asked. I ignored them both as I scurried for the remote. "DVR…" I said

"what?" Noah said. "DO YOU HAVE A DVR! Does this rewind?" I snapped back.

"yes Rena, here." Carlisle handed me the remote and I hit rewind. When I seen the woman, I paused it.

"That's her!" I screamed

"Its who?" Noah asked

" that's the woman I seen at the club, that's the woman I seen in my dreams AND I think she may be the one who killed Penny." I said.

"Rena why didnt you tell us about this woman being in your dreams before and why didn't you tell us you seen her in public before" Carlisle asked in an angry tone.

"Because I didn't know who she was or what it meant. I didn't think I would see her again…"

Noah was staring at the frozen picture on the tv. "she looks so…familiar…. Rena, she almost looks….like you…" he said

"It looks a lot like her" Carlisle said. "Is there a possibility…" he paused and his face tensed up as if he felt Carlisles feelings " ….no…." Noah said while shaking his head. He glanced over at Carlisle and they both had the same worried look on their face.

"What? What is going on…" I asked as it suddenly hit me. I turned slowly and looked back at the woman in the screen. I stared for a while in complete shock. I didn't know what else to do other then let my jaw go as it fell open. The woman on the tv who was staring back at me, wearing the scarf around her head and pale skin. That woman…was my mother….


	17. Chapter 16: Hits Close To home

**Chapter 16: **

**Hits Close to Home**

I stared at the screen for almost two hours. I didn't move, or speak just, stared. Shes alive, well sort of, but shes always been out there, all my life. She never died from giving birth, she survived the transformation and became a vampire but how did she survive the fire in the hospital. If memory serves me right, Carlisle said a natural made new born would be in the transition phase for a couple of days. Where did she go after the hospital burned down? did she find her maker and kill him? If she did she must have got used to killing, since she's been doing it for the past 18 years. A tear began running down my face. When will these stupid human emotions stop? All my life I wanted to feel what it was like to cry, now my life ends and I get that wish, and hate it.

I finally moved from that spot and picked up my cell phone off the floor. I had two text messeges on my screen so I opened them up and checked them. They were both from Jodi apologizing for upsetting me while I was trying to get better. I felt instantly bad for hanging up on her and sent her a quick reply saying "its fine, Ill call you later I love you." I opened up the contacts list and scrolled down until I found the name I was looking for. I hadn't spoken with Sophie since I first got to Carlisle's house and if she saw the school fire on the news she was probably freaking out.

"Hello? Rena! Don't hang up hold on" it sounded like she put the phone down to walk someone out the door. "Thank you officer Ramel, please if you hear anything let me know." Why was a cop at her house? At my old home, where I spent all my life. She came back to the phone "Hell…" before she could finish I interrupted her. "Soph why was there a cop there? Whats going on!" I sounded nervous, I could hear it in my own voice.

"Rena calm down im okay. It was a little robbery that's all, nothing big was taken." A robbery! Who would rob a foster mother? "What do you mean? When did this happen?"

"Well it happened the weekend before you, um, before you got admitted into the resort" Sophie still thought I was in the resort for relaxation. That's what Noah told her when I went through my transformation. "Hunny I didn't tell you because I didn't want to stress you out anymore then you were already. Its okay!" she reassured me.

"No…its not I should have been there!" I felt the tears roll down my face again. "What did they take?" I asked. "Well, for each kid I had received, and that leaves with a new home I had lockets for them. I would put their baby picture in it as a keepsake to remember me by. Well I had one for you, that I kept in a jewelry box on my dresser, they stole that. It's odd though, out of the all the high end electronics and work out material I have, that's what they took. Anywho, that's why the police were here to update me on everything."

"A locket? That's all? Are you sure it wasn't a little kid?" I asked.

"that's what im thinking dear. But like I said its no biggie, how are you feeling?"

"um, im better, I just wanted to check in and see how you were, I think I want to come see you soon, since I wont be enrolling back in classes anytime soon" I said.

"Rena why not! You better finish your schooling!" she was always one to make sure we finished our studies.

"Well it might be shut down for a bit, there was a fire on campus apparently" I said

"Well dear was any one hurt?" she asked. "um I don't know really, I'll keep you posted." We spoke for about another hour before we hung up. Carlisle and Noah were back upstairs as Carlisle made calls. He was set on trying to figure out everything. I began pacing again back and forth. I wish Seth was here. I had half the thought to make a run for it and go see him, but Noah and Carlisle would be on me faster then anything. Even if I was to make it I would probably be attacked by a wolf. A howl from outside stopped me in my tracks. I ran to the door and opened it. There he stood. Tall, massive, his sandy brown fur blew in the wind. His tale wagged and his tounge hung out the side of his mouth.

I ran out to him, and wrapped my arms around his massive neck. He licked my face and let out a noise that almost sounded like a laugh. Why was he in wolf form though? He gestured for me to get on his back. I looked around and back at the house. Without any more hesitation I jumped on and he began running. We ran up the mountain side through the trees, the wind was blowing hard but it made the experience so much better. He was taking me to the hot spring at the top of the mountain again. That was now OUR place. As we came through the cloud bank I saw the tent that we had left up there and got chills from the memories that flowed through my head.

We came to a halt, and I jumped off. He phased back into his normal state, and hugged me. his naked body never ceased to amaze me. I couldn't help but kiss him fiercely. I missed him so much. He squeezed me tight, I didn't want him to let go. I pulled away from his face to tell him I love him and saw the reflections from the sparkling shine on his face. The sun was beaming on us at this point. "Your beautiful" he said as he put me down. I hadn't realized that I climbed his tall body and wrapped myself around him. he layed me down on the moss covered rock, I felt him unbuckle my pants as he kissed my neck. I suddenly felt, ALL OF HIM on my inner thigh and let my temptations take over.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so, do they know you came up here? I mean, they have to know, you were in wolf form." I said as we laid on the ground naked as the sun set.

"Yes, they know. Sam told me to come up here and spend time with you. He has come to a better understanding of you and I imprinting. He wants to meet you." He said. "so hes okay with us?"

"this isn't the first time a member of our pack imprinted on a vampire…hybrid…thing" he said as he played with my hair. "oh so im just a thing now?" we laughed.

"do you smell that" he asked. I sniffed the air and didn't smell anything really. "it's a storm coming through, a bad one. Lots of snow." he pointed out towards the clearing. In the distance, all I could see were black clouds rolling in. he was right, the storm looked nasty. Almost blizzard like, I hate snow. we laid together for several hours and talked. I filled him in on everything from my mother being alive…well sort of… to my visions. He informed me on all the new vampires him and his pack have been killing as of late. He explained that they've been showing up a lot more lately.

"Sam thinks your half human half vampire scent is confusing them and that's why they've been coming here. I don't want to say that's why, however it would make a lot of sense." He said. I had only seen the one that one day and he was giving Leah a run for her money, I wonder how much stronger the others were. "we should get you back before Carlisle and Noah get nervous and come find us." He said as i got dressed. "yea I guess your right." I said. he phased back into wolf form and gestured for me to get on his back. "Oh no, now that this is no longer a secret, we're racing." I said, then ran full speed down the mountain. I took a glance back and realized he was on my tale. We ran faster and faster, a game of cat and mouse.

When we finally got back to the house he phased back and put his jean shorts on. We both walked into the living room, where Noah sat on the couch waiting for us.

"Hello Noah!" Seth said with a smile on his face. "Hello Seth, how are you" Noah replied.

"Did you learn anything new?" I asked.

"No, but Carlisle is still calling around to some sources of his." He said back. "Theres a big storm coming in…prepare for snow." he said as he got up and walked up the stairs. "Yea I know we seen the cloud bank coming in over the other mountains." I said as Noah stopped walking.

"Hm, we should go hunting before it hits us." Noah said,

"Yes I agree" Carlisle said as he came down stairs. "Seth, are you tagging along? We might need…" Carlisle suddenly stopped talking. A low growl came from Seths throat. The smell suddenly hit me and I knew why everyone tensed up. There was a vampire very close. Seth began to shake uncontrollably.

"Seth calmn down." I tried to help but there was nothing I could do. He ran out the door and leaped in the air as we ran behind him. He phased mid leap and landed infront of the house, he snarled at the trees in front of him. Noah was crouched on the porch railing I stood at the bottom of the steps and Carlisle stood behind me.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked in the most polite manner. In the tensest situations he never seemed to get extremely angry. I on the other hand, felt uneasy, and ready for whatever was about to come out from behind that tree. Seth began to growl again as the figure stepped out into the clearing behind the trees. My mouth fell wide open. The vampire who walked out was not an unknown like it had been that day in the woods. This was someone I knew, someone Noah knew…

Her glistening red hair flowed in the wind as it blew fiercely around us. Her eyes red with fury and insanity glared at the four of us. She cocked her head to the side and looked around the massive wolf in front of her, and looked back and forth between Noah and myself.

"Felicia…oh…my god…" Noah said. She snapped a fierce look at us then began screaming at the top of her lungs. Seth crouched down and sent out a warning roar.

"who did this to you? How did you find us…?" Noah asked.

"…Or better yet how did she get past the pack" Carlisle mentioned. He had a valid point.

"I found you…now a reunion like none other….will be made." Felicia said, Seth then leaped at her, but she was very quick. She side stepped and he flew right past her. she grabbed his tail, then flung him into a tree. The yelp that came from him was enough for me to attack. I sprinted and dipped her swing at me, from the crouch I was in, I then threw both of my fists into her stomach and we went flying 20 feet in the air. She recoiled quickly and kicked me back into a tree. She sprinted into the woods. Noah and Carlisle both ran after her.

I zipped over to Seth as he was already recovering from the blow. "Are you okay?" I asked. he shook himself off and howled. We both ran after the other two. Felicia was fast and maneuvering in and out of the trees quickly. We pressed on as we got closer and closer towards the La Push border. We then saw the stack of smoke rising from some trees. the smell of burned vampire was strong and getting closer. She did not come alone. She must have had a diversion to distract the wolves. They must have tried this before.

Suddenly she stopped, spun around and slapped Carlisle out of the way, he flung straight into the river. Noah leaped at her and she flew up into the tree. I ran up to the tree and with all my might pushed it down to the ground. She leaped from the falling tree to the other, Seth was on that tree as she gripped it. He leaped and kicked the tree with his hind legs. The tree shattered in the middle and both pieces came down. This time, she had no chance to recoil and she fell with the tree. Before I could leap, another vampire came out of nowhere and grabbed her.

This was slowly becoming a war that I was not prepared for. The new vampire landed and set her down. He was tall and very muscular. His dark skin had a pale hue to it and his deep red eyes were full of fury. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, camo pants and black boots. He came after Carlisle as he recovered from the river, and she lunged at Seth and me. Noah grabbed the vampire and began fighting when Carlisle smacked him with large piece of fallen tree. Felicia leaped and spun over Seth's bite and threw a direct punch at me. I ducked out the way and she hit the tree behind me. I gave her a swift uppercut which stunned her. Seth came from behind her and sunk his teeth directly into her waste.

This was a fight she was going to lose, we could not let her get back to whomever sent her here. He took her body and slammed her down onto the ground. She tried to escape but I was there on her. she turned and kicked him in the face, but he recoiled and bit her leg. In one clean pull, the leg ripped from her body. she let out a scream, I stood on her back and grabbed her head, ready to make the break. She then spoke before I finished her off.

"She, will find you Rena, even if I don't get back to her and report, she will find you…you will not…survive." Her words sounded in my head… I almost didn't rip her head off until she let out a laugh. With the sounds of crushing rocks, I yanked her head clear off her shoulders. Seth followed up by ripping the rest of her body into pieces. We were then greeted by Leah and Quil who were covered in soot and ash. They howled together with Seth; I turned back towards Carlisle and Noah and they had the vampire held down. he laughed out loud but didn't move. I walked up to him and he stared into my eyes.

"Who sent you and why?" Carlisle asked. the vampire looked up at him and smiled, then looked back at me. Noah then sent a swift blow to the back of his head. He growled. "Answer….the question, or end up in the fire pit that our doggy friends have just started." I almost didn't realize that leah and quil set Felicia on fire. I looked back and the man was still staring. "Well? are you going to answer their questions?" the wolves stood behind me now, I imagined how impressive I must have looked.

He let out another laugh, then spoke. "The three of us, were sent to see if you really existed… and how glorious it is that you do." He said.

"it doesn't matter because you wont make it back to report that she does" Noah said.

"ha ha ha… it also doesn't matter whether or not we make it back, we don't make it back proves that there is more to hide then the half breed that was born 5 years ago. It'll prove her theory that, YOU, my dear…have evolved into a higher being. A higher being like myself."

"I am NOTHING like you!" I snapped back.

"hahahaha… no, you may not be… but you are A LOT…like her…." he answered.

"She will find you, Rena… and when she does, she will finish what she started 18 years ago." Just then he did a back flip out of the position he was in, ripping his arms clean off. Then ran full speed passed me and the wolves and dove into the fire, laughing the entire time…..


	18. Chapter 17: Stalked

**Chapter 17: **

**Stalked**

The thick black smoke climbed higher and higher as it filled the air of vampire flesh. Carlisle came over and put his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to glance at him and nodded. I knew his question without me even asking. He wanted to know if I was alright. I lied of course. It has been one of the worst couple of days. I've learned that not only is my birth mother alive, but she is hunting me, to kill me. Why? Wouldn't she want to find me and be reunited.

No, instead she is a killer, just like the rest of us. US… for I am exactly what she is. I wasn't made by force, I wasn't bitten to save my life. I was born into this. This venom was in my blood all my life, and didn't ignite in my body until it was mature enough to take its natural state. I grew up believing things happened for a reason. But this, I could not find reasoning for. Shes been hunting me, trying to find me to kill me. now, however, that I am a vampire. And now that I am made to be as strong as I am… I will NOT let this happen. This was my war, and my war only. I will confront her, and I will destroy her.

I looked around at the people surrounding me. Noah, Carlisle, Seth, Leah and Quil. They are not to be part of this. They are not to be harmed by my transformation. They should not have to risk their lives, for me, but how would I get them to not be part of this. She was coming for me soon, and if not, I would find her. I suddenly remembered that these emotions I was feeling, were being transferred into the mind of Noah. He was hearing all these anger filled thoughts that were pouring out of my head. I turned and faced him. His arms crossed he glared at me, he shook his head no as if to say "I wont allow it" but at this point, my mind was set.

"Prepare yourself, theyre coming." Carlisle said. I looked at him, then looked in the direction he was staring. Through the smoke and ash, walked up four giant wolves. They slowly walked up and stopped next to leah and quil. One in particular came around them and stood directly in the middle. His chest flared and he stood as tall as he could. His black fur and size, easily identified who he was. He was the pack leader, Sam. He let out a howl and the others followed. I couldn't believe how big he stood.

Seth was suddenly standing next to me, he howled with Sam and the rest of the pack then licked my face. Sam nodded his giant head as if to say hello. I nodded as well. Seth walked up and stood in front of sam to block him. He suddenly phased back into a human. I watched as he got dressed behind Seth. He came around and patted Seth on the head.

"Hello Rena, we've heard a lot about you." He stood close to 7 feet tall. His body was built and ripped like a body builder. His russet colored skin looked much like that of Seth's. his hair was a shaggy cut and dark black. "Hello Sam, I have also heard much about you, and a lot about the rest of you." I said as I looked at the other wolves. Carlisle greeted sam with a hand shake, and introduced Noah to him and the rest of the pack.

"You can understand our concerns" sam said to Carlisle. "With all these new vampires entering our territory, your italian vampire 'leaders' might catch wind of this and make an unwanted appearance again. We don't need them coming and causing problems with our pack, or your family." He said.

"Our family, lets not forget that we have a united front here, especially with Nesse and Jake being together." Carlisle reminded him. "Both sides don't want a visit from the Volturri and we're grateful for you assistance in intercepting any unwanted visitors. We are currently trying to figure out who these seekers are really after" he said. I remembered what Seth had told me about the Volturri, being a type of royalty to vampires. He mentioned that they mean business and take care of it when needed.

"As we discussed with Seth, we fear that the girl, might cause them to become interested in finding her as well if word gets back. Being that she was not bitten, nor born half and half yet simply, evolved into her state, they might want to study her or even destroy her. If she gains an ability, then she'll really spark an interest in their eyes." I didn't like how they talked about me as if I wasn't there. Where would they relocate me too? I have no where to go if my dorm was burned down. I cant go back home like this. I wasn't prepared for the thought of having to leave forks, or Noah, or even Seth. That wouldn't happen though. He would come with me and no one would stop me.

"so what is it you think we should do with her then?" Noah interrupted.

"Don't jump conclusions Noah, we don't seek to destroy her. Seth has grown quite fond of her and we do not wish to create a riff between the pack members. However relocate her somewhere more permanent." Sam replied.

"We are currently working on relocation, the issue is however there seems to be someone following her, stalking her almost. We believe its her birth mother who is now a vampire." Carlisle said.

"She has been… for 18 years." I corrected.

"hm. Is there a motive on why she wants her, or what she wants her for?" Sam asked. This meeting was going more smoothly then I expected it would. Sam wasn't as much as macho leader type as I pictured he might be. Though discussing my mothers motives of killing me was an awkward first impression convo to have.

"Well as per the man that just committed suicide, she wants me dead." I said. Seth let out a growl.

"Well Rena, we won't let that happen. I can assure you of that." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "We have protected a good friend of ours, and she is soon to be the wife of a fellow pack members. We've fought alongside vampires and have had an alliance with them for the past five years as well. She can send as many vampires as she wants. This has been done before, we know how to handle the more evil darker side of your kind. They usually are the ones with casualties, we're not. Our main goal is to intercept this as quickly as possible so that it doesn't get back to the Volturri. Those are the vampires you don't want to meet." Sam's words were powerful and made me feel more easy about the situation.

A sudden sound of thunder sounded around us. The snow storm was pushing in closer. I didn't realize that the wind had picked up until now. "We should go prepare ourselves for this storm, and you should do the same. We will be in touch of we hear anything." Carlisle said. Sam nodded his head and turned back towards the other wolves. Seth walked up, and licked my face as I rubbed behind his big hears. His fur was soft and smelled good. Like I dog after a bath. I didn't want to separate from him. He helped make me stay calm. As he began walking away from me, I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I almost told him to stay with me, but him and the pack had ran away before I could… Noah grabbed my arm "Let's go" he said.

The clouds above us were black and thick; the winds blew fiercely around us. This storm was not going to be a pleasant one. We ran faster and faster, but couldn't beat the snow, the flakes began falling and falling fast. I had never seen snow flakes so big in my entire life. It made it harder to see where we were running to with the flakes coming down so hard. I just followed Carlisle and made sure I stayed close to him and Noah. I couldn't afford to get lost in this snow.

By the time we got back to the house, the entire lawn was no longer green and lush. The snow had laid at lease an inch across the land. Noah and Carlisle pressed on into the house, but I was captivated by the falling snow, and how beautiful it made my surroundings. I knew it had to be at least 10 degrees outside, yet I wasn't feeling anything. I took my shoes off, then did something I always wanted to do. I walked barefoot in the snow.

"You coming in? its coming down A LOT harder." Noah said. "Yea, I'm coming." I looked around. Then walked inside. I saw my phone blinking on the table, it was a text message. "just heard there's a blizzard rolling through Forks, be careful…" it was from Jodi. I really missed her, I wonder if she would notice my change when…and if I ever saw her again. I began walking upstairs when Carlisle called me into the study. He sat in a chair facing the window, it reminded me of the first day I met Noah. I sat down and he turned to face me.

"I've come up with some theories on why your mother might want to kill you. Well, more like why she is angry" I stared and waited. "you see, after seeing many transformations, I know that no one vampire is the same. Especially after watching Bella transform, it proved to me that, how they enter the new life, depends on how they live their new live. Bella entered it knowing what to expect out of it, and she turned out to be a truly marvelous example of a 'good' vampire. Other bad examples of transformations are the ones who enter the world unexpectedly. They might go into the situation negatively which in turn will cause them to be negative or angry. I think your mother, being attacked, then losing her child, caused her to be very angry. This being said, it seems like she might be trying to destroy ANYTHING that resembles that horrible evening, including you."

Everything he said made a lot of sence, but still made the hurt a lot worst. "So what do we do? Shes leaving a sloppy trail. From what I heard of these….volturri people, they are not people we want to meet" I said.

"Your absolutely correct. We're working on how to get this to stop. Rena, I need to know whether or not your willing to fight this fight. Things will get messy and she very well might be killed. Are you ok with this?" he asked. I stared at him knowing my answer, though I big part of me didn't want to accept it, I knew what was right from wrong.

"She must be stopped…" I said as he nodded. His phone then rang and I went upstairs. I walked around the bedroom for a bit, then sat on the bed. At a time like this I could really use Seth to hold me. his warm touch, the way he played with my hair, the way he whispered he loved me… the things that reminded me that I will in fact be with him forever. I got up and went to the bathroom. The closest thing to his touch, was a hot bath. I turned the tub on and walked over to the wall of glass windows.

I let the water run for a little bit as I stared outside into the barely visible sight of the back yard. The snow was coming down so hard and fast that you couldn't see anything. I couldn't believe how much my life had changed. One minute im studying to become a doctor, going to school full time and just living a normal life. Now im a vampire, drinking animals blood, in love with a werewolf, and being stalked by my dead/alive mother for some unknown reason. The steam fogged up the window soon enough, that was my cue to get in the bath. I undressed and slid into the hot tub. The sparks shot up and down my body. As they calmed and I began to relaxed, I closed my eyes and went into my intimate alone place.

The steam from the water was rising quickly and the hot water felt incredible on my body. just like it did that night. As soon as that night came into mind, I was no longer in the tub. I was back at the hot springs again. I was remembering that night, my first night alone with Seth. I remember how it felt as he gripped my thighs and lifted me out the water to place me on the waters edge. The words "I love you" could have made me climax as he said them. I still remembered the way he rocked back and forth inside of me. It still felt as if it was happening right then and there. I've only slept with one person before and he was a virgin and neither of us finished. Seth was not little. He was well apportioned for how tall and massive his body was, but the bigger it was made it so much better. Like I said, it was almost as if we were made to fit each other.

The sparks he gave me with a simple touch, didn't compare to how it felt as he was inside of me. From the beginning to end they only became stronger. As he pounded in and out of me it felt like an entire arsenal of fireworks was exploding in me. How I wished he was there with me right then, creating that same magic as before. I was so into my graphic memories when they suddenly shifted. I was no longer there at the hot springs. I was running in the snow. it was still coming down fast. I couldn't see much until I ended up in that meadow again. I stopped, when I saw her kneeling in the snow, skin almost blue, shivering. Jodi was reaching out for me, when suddenly my mother stood up behind her…

The phone ringing brought me to again. I shot up and looked around. The water was no longer hot; I must have been in here for a while. I reached over and grabbed the phone. Jodi was calling me. No wonder she was in my vision. I answered it and couldn't hear much, just a lot of static. "Hello?...jodi? are you there?" still didn't hear much, then it almost sounded like some one crying.

"Jodi… is, that you…?" the crying became a little bit clearer.

"….im….sss…ssoo….cold….. R….rrrr….rena, p-p-p-please….help me…." she cried. My mouth fell open as I realized that it wasn't a dream I just had. it was a vision of what was happening, a vision of my friend being kidnapped… then another voice came on the phone….

"You know, humans begin suffering hyperthermia after their body temperature reaches below 95 degrees? Their organs begin to shut down at about 85 degrees. I'd say your friends is at about 80. Their heart stops beating at about 64 degrees…. How long do you thing itll take for her to get that low?..." suddenly the phone hung up… I froze where I stood. I didn't realize at that point I had begun moving, I got dressed, ran out the doors and I jumped off the balcony. I knew exactly where to go. I didn't even say anything to Carlisle or Noah for there was no time… She had Jodi and she was watching her slowly die. I had to save my best friend and face the one person I never thought I would ever meet. One of us would die tonight, but it wont be Jodi, and it WONT be me….


	19. Chapter 18: Reunion

**Chapter 18: **

**Reunion**

As my feet hit the ground I glanced up and the snow was so thick I could barely see. Instead of thinking too much, I ran. I did a lot of weaving in and out of the trees. So many thoughts were flooding my mind but my main concern was saving Jodi. She was dying at the hands of my mother. I tried my best not to think about Noah and Carlisle, if I did, he would catch what I was feeling, and know where I was going. This was my fight, no one else's. suddenly a vision slapped me again. This time it brought me to the ground.

I saw her die…. Jodi, laying face pale and blue, her eyes losing life as they stared back at me and all I wanted to do was break down. Was this currently happening, or was it going to happen if I didn't go faster. I have to hurry. I stood up and ran as fast as I could. I leaped over fallen trees that seem to be victims of this blizzard. I even knocked some down of my own. I knew if I took the time to stop and move around them, I wouldn't make it in time. So everything must move out of my way.

Then another vision hit me. It made me crippled again. It felt like a hand grabbed me by my spine and was forcing me to watch a horror film. This time the vision was of my foster house. I was looking into the eyes of someone else; I entered the house and saw her lying in a pool of her own blood. Sophie looked so hopeless, my stomach turned I felt a huge burst of anger take through my body.

I forced myself out of the grip of this nightmare. I felt the tear roll down my face; this angered me just as much as the unwanted vision. I punched the tree next to me and it crumbled next to me. I ran out of the way of the collision. Why was I having these visions? Were my visions my gift? Or a curse? The snow was so high now that it was slowing me down, and the ice on the trees made it nearly impossible for me to climb. "COME ONE RENA! PUSH!" I screamed at myself and kept running. I came up to a dip in the snow about 20 feet wide. This must have been the river. I ran and prepared myself to jump when another horrifying vision took a hold of me again.

My body tensed up, both my arms spread out, I tried hard to fight this vision. It felt as if my body was lifting off the ground. This vision was dark, I was standing in the center of a ring of dead bodies. The bodies of people I knew. My foster mother, Jodi, Penny Wilcox, Felicia, Noah, Seth, they all surrounded me. They suddenly caught fire, as I screamed. When the fire ignited it felt real and felt as if my skin had caught fire. I screamed louder, and then suddenly I fell to the ground. I slowly picked myself up, and saw that steam was rolling off my skin.

I shook it off, looked at the gapping river in front of me, and leaped. I flew clear over the icy river and landed on the other side. Now I was closer than ever for now I could smell her. I smelled the air in hopes Jodis scent was still there, and not a dead one. It felt like a weight was lifted from my chest when I smelled her as well. I felt a growl come out from deep within my stomach. I felt my hands shaking. I realized the snow was slowing down. I looked up to the sky, the eye of the storm must have been approaching. I looked forward then made a run for it. I changed the direction I was running in, for now I knew where I was going.

The smell became stronger. The more stronger it became the more angry I became as well. I expected it to happen soon, I had a feeling that the visions weren't coming from me anymore, if they ever were. A vision slapped me back down to my knees. I gripped the side of the icy tree in hopes of it holding me up, but my hand slid right off. I went face first into the snow. This time it started with Seths face. Everything was dark except for him standing in the clearing. Almost as if a spotlight was on him. He reached for me, and I reached for him, then suddenly, a fist ripped through his chest. He let out a scream and I did as well. The hand held his beating heart. It let go, and pulled away from his body. He fell limp to the ground and there she stood, my mother. With a sinister smile stretched across her face.

I shot right out of this vision. I was shaking and the trees around me were too. Was I doing this to the trees? The vision played in my head again. Anger flew over me and I flew off the ground where I laid and ran faster then I had ever before. The clearing was right in front of me, I felt her there. I heard Jodi shivering in the field, holding on for dear life. I broke through the clearing and stopped.

The scene around me was just like the one in my dream. A snowy meadow, trees completely surrounding it and snowflakes falling from the sky. I was suddenly frozen in my spot, until I saw Jodi lying helplessly on the ground. I zoomed over to her knelt down.

"Jodi, I'm here, I'm here sweet heart, are you okay?" I asked, her body was almost frozen in place. She had black rings around her eyes, and her lips were blue. Her hair was no longer hair, but simply shards of ice dangling from her scalp. "Oh my god, please hold on Jodi, im going to take you to a safe place.

"B…be…. Behind y-y-you." The words suddenly reminded me that her and I were not alone in this meadow. With a swift kick, I flew from where I was sitting and crashed into a tree. The snow from the branches fell on top of me. I struggled to get back up. A laugh came from the middle of the field. i looked up and there she stood. Her long curly golden brown hair flowed down her face and stopped at her stomach. Her skin was a very dark color yet had a pale hue to it. Her red eyes were even more frightening in person then in visions or even on tv. The scarf she usually wore around her hair was draped down around her neck and down her chest. it reminded me of a gypsies scarf, it had lots of Moroccan designs and was gold and brown. She had on a long dark brown leather trench coat with a black shirt underneath.

In her hand she held a familiar jacket, and the closer I looked it was the one that was stolen from Jodi's car. And paired up with that jacket, was the locket. The locket I dreamed about, the locket that was stolen from Sophie's house. The bitch had been stalking me for some time. When did she know I existed?

"Hello Rena… Surprised?" she said. I zoomed from where I laid and attempted to attack her. she quickly sidestepped and grabbed me by my hair "Guess not?" she said as she kicked me dead square in the middle of my back. I flew across the field and rolled in the snow. Before I could get up she was there again. She picked me up and punched me in the stomach. It felt as if a boulder hit me. The sound of thunder roared around us, except it wasn't thunder, it was the sound that the impact made. I fell to my knees, and she was on me again. "I bet your wondering, how I found you?" she said in my ear, while still holding my hair. "Oh wait, more like why? Right?" her voice was so evil, I felt a tear run down my face. Suddenly she back handed me and I spun into the air. She leaped up and sent her elbow into my side as I was in mid air. I slammed down into the ground. I lifted my head up and looked towards Jodi, she was barely moving now, the tear strolling down her face set a fire in side of me. within seconds I was up again ready to attack. She was too fast however, and she had me by my throat. She threw me back towards Jodi. I landed and rolled right next to her.

"This is pathetic Rena! I let you live so you could at least have a better chance at giving me a good fight! Instead, im cleaning up this snow with your face!" she screamed!

"Why, should I be fighting you… why are you trying to kill me?" I asked as I slowly sat up. "What did I do? Or are you just driven to kill, just like the murderer who attacked you and my father?"

She sent out a chilling laugh. "Your father? Want to know about your father Rena? Let me show you WHO was the true killer that night…" she screamed. Suddenly a flash of heat flew at me. in a series of flashes and memories, she showed me everything that happened that night, even the events that led up to that night. She showed me William, the man who died trying to protect me. She showed me the man who was actually my father, the horrible things he did to her, the little boy he conceived with another woman and then finally showed me that it was in fact my father, who was her creator. Everything flooded through me like flames flowing through gasoline.

The visions stopped. I was shaking and didn't realize my hand was at my mouth. "Now you see who your father is? Who he had become? What he made ME!" I was still completely shocked at the news that was just forced apon me. It then hit me all the visions I was having never came from me. she was forcing me to see things.

"So…so you are out to kill me, because of what he did to you! What does that have to do with me!" I snapped back. "You cant find him so you come for me!"

"Don't you see! EVERYTHING ABOUT CHRISTIAN WAS A VENOM TO MY LIFE! His lips, his hands, his touch, his eyes were even toxic. In the beginning, I never wanted to lose you, I wanted you as my child. Until that night your father killed my husband, the man that should have been my choice from the beginning. After I woke up and realized what I had become, and because of him, I wanted nothing else but to murder him and destroy any existence of him. Starting with you, so after I killed about three nurses, I burnt the entire hospital down, thinking YOU WERE STILL IN IT!" her scream echoed through out the forrest.

"I of course was incredibly incorrect wasn't I? Instead come to find out, you were given to foster care, to live a better life. A life I DESERVED! NOT YOU!" I now understood how insane she had become at transformation. Her hate for the man who killed her, took over her completely. I found myself shaking. The tears roamed down my face.

"Awww look at the pour baby, crying… YOU DON'T KNOW PAIN! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" her voice boomed around me. I suddenly caught a familiar scent and in the distance I heard the incoming help.

"I may not know pain like you have learned… but I do know this… you wanted a fight… then here it comes." I dropped to the floor to duck out of the way of Seth. Like a hero, he leaped over me and sank his teeth right into her arms. Surprisingly she recoiled from the bite and used it to her advantage. As he was still attatched to her arms she swung him into a tree. I picked up Jodi and took her to the edge of the field where the trees began. I sat her against a tree. She was barely conscious, I had to do something. I started zipping from tree to tree ripping off branches that weren't frozen then put them in a pile. Luckily for me I carried the matches from that intimate night with Seth, everywhere I went, I took them out and went to spark a match. It wouldn't light. There were only three left. One of them had to light.

"R….re….rena…. are….you…..ssss…super….woman?" Jodi asked. her dry voice brought tears to my face. I put my hand on her face, "Today, I am." I said and smiled. I striked another match, nothing. Then another, it lit, but wouldn't light the fire. The last one was left, I had a feeling it wouldn't light. Suddenly another pair of hand grabbed the matches from mine. I looked up, it was Noah.

"Go, Seth is going to need your help. Ill get her warm" he said as a dark chocolate wolf came from behind him. If Jodi could scream I think she would have. Quil wrapped himself around her and once she felt the heat from his body she didn't mind the abnormality of the situation. A loud whimper came from behind me. I turned and saw Natalia slam Seth into the trees.

"Go! Ill get the fire started." Noah screamed as quil growled. I zoomed over towards them. She had him by the skin of his neck as he struggled to get out of her grip and bite her. She was a lot stronger then any of us expected. She shot a look over at me and suddenly I caught fire. Flames engulfed my entire body. I screamed. Suddenly Noah was behind her and distracted her to let go of the firey mental grip she had on me. I fell to the floor as the flames faded. She took Seth and threw him across the field. Noah through a punch at her which she ducked. She took both of her fists and gave him a swift hit to his ribs. The thunder sound came again, as he fell to his knees. She kicked him while he was down and he flew in my direction. He however, recoiled quickly and threw a giant rock at her. She caught it, then glared at him.

"Impossible" she said as she looked at him stunned. Noah must have read her emotions because his mouth dropped and he turned slowly towards me. "Rena…" suddenly the rock that he threw at her, was used back on him. It shattered to pieces against his head. He fell to the floor. She then began charging towards me again, then Seth intercepted. They tussled around as he got a few bites in, but then she got the upper hand. She used the flames on him sending him to the ground in agonizing pain as the flames gathered upon his fur. I zoomed up and punched her dead across the face. She stumbled back, I then jumped on top of her and took her to the ground.

She used her feet to push me off. I flew back and landed in a crouching position. Seth was starting to get up, when she casted the fire upon me again. He leaped for her. using the one free hand she had, she ripped into the side of him. Her entire hand stabbed him, and he yelped in pain. I screamed for him as the fire burned on. I saw his body go limp, and fall to the ground. I began to shake, the love of my life laid on the ground, dying before my eyes. Just like it did in my dreams. My shaking became more violant and suddenly, I stood up and the flames flew off of me. I stared into Natalia's eyes and she glared nervously back into mine. She let out a laugh and attempted the fire again, however it didn't reach me.

The flames lit above my skin, but once they appeared it was almost as if I had control over them. Using my mind, I shot them right back in her directions. She dove out of the way. Seths whimper sent another series of tremors through my body and suddenly everything around me was shaking. Tiny rocks were floating around me. using my thoughts, I shot them in her direction. She leaped over them and lunged for me and I did the same. We collided mid air and began fighting. She threw hit, after hit, everyone of them missed. I was now the one with the advantage. She no longer was the only one with special physical abilities. I hit her in the stomach, then gave her a clean uppercut to the jaw. She stumbled back, recoiled then hit me across the face. I maneuvered myself to then be beside her, I now grabbed her by the hair and swung her in a circle into the tree she threw me into earlier. The tree crumbled and fell on top of her.

I waited for a minute before moving, I knew she would still be there. Suddenly the tree was thrown in my direction. I stopped the tree in mid air, I walked up to it and grabbed it. By this point she was running at me screaming. I swung the tree hard at her, it crackled across her body as she was thrown 50 back. Before she could get up, I was on her. using her technique, I stomped her while she was down. she grabbed my foot and knocked me down. she leaped from the ground and landed by the edge of the field where the trees were.

"HA HA HA HA! Now that's what im talking about Rena! Come on now, show mommy what else you got!" she held her arms out waiting for me to move. I knew what was going to happen next, she unfortunately didn't see it coming. Out from the trees behind her, Leah and Sam leaped and grabbed hold of her arms and In one pull, they ripped them right off her torso. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees. I slowly walked up to her as she laughed in my face. "the worst mistake you made, was to doubt me, I may be his daughter, but I am not him. I got all my strengths from you. It was unfortunate you…couldn't see that."

"hahaha, yes…you may be right" she said as she shook in pain. "…but I was right by saying that you are an exact product of him and his rage. He will come for you… and your brother…." The words replayed as I looked at what she looked at. Noah was trying to get up from the massive blow to the head, when I realized, the little boy from her vision, was now the man who was right in front of me. the man who was attacked by a vampire and ended up being one of the most influential people in my new life. He was also my half brother. I looked back at her as she laughed.

"He knows about your existence Rena, he found me,made me stronger" she laughed at the thought she was having" "I tried to kill him, but he was stronger then me, he did something to me to improve my strengths… so that I can kill you. Instead, your doing it to me… Do it, finish me off, do the one thing your father wouldn't do… " she said as she looked at me.

I looked at her as she sent me the final visions. She had found my father, she did try to kill him and failed. He ripped her limb from limb but wouldn't kill her. He repaired her and sent her after me. She was on a mission but it changed when she found out I was a vampire. She then wanted me to kill her because she was tired of living in pain. I understood now, but it did not justify her actions.

"No… I will not grant you the satisfaction of killing you, for I am not one to kill. My friends here however…. They are." She smiled at me as a blood stained tear fell from her face. I shook my head and as I ran to Seth's side, they ripped her to shreds, and set her body parts to fire….


	20. Chapter 19: Ashes

**Chapter 19:**

**Ashes**

Seth was whimpering still and his breathing was irregular. The wound on his side was incredibly deep, and bleeding profusely. I knelt beside him and rubbed his head. I felt tears roll down my face.

"Hello my personal hero!" I said as the tears fell onto his snout. I rubbed his head afraid to touch anything else. "Your going to pull through this, I promise you. Ok? You're stronger then this you know it!" Noah was at my side now while Leah watched from a distance crying. Sam walked over, and howled. Suddenly the rest of the pack came into the clearing with Carlisle riding one of them. He jumped off the big silver one, and ran up to us. Seth whimpered and it made me want to cry even more. I kissed his head as Carlisle examined him.

"We need to get him out of here immediately. The wound is going to freeze shut before his body heals it. We need to get him fixed, or you're going to lose a great pack member. " he said to Sam. I was still shaking and I didn't know what to do. I glanced over at Quil who was whimpering in the corner wrapped around Jodi, who looked as if she had some color now. Another wolf came up and took quils place. He was a little bit smaller then the others and was a very light tan, almost white. "That's Colin, he, he'll be taking care of Jodi while quil assists with us" Carlisle said. Hopefully she will be ok. If she survives I will have to figure out a way of how to explain this whole ordeal to her. I know it wont be easy but now that she has witnessed everything that she has witnessed, I'll have no choice. Its funny how I go from being such a loner, to such a dependent person. Now I needed to be around people, I needed to be around friends… family.

Just as I thought about needing family, Noah walked up and sat next to me. His hair was laying in his face now, and his shirt was ripped. We looked at eachother and smiled, then he pulled me in for a hug. He knew what I knew now, we were actually related. His father, was my father, and we ended up both becoming a vampire. It's a sick and twisted story, but nothing seemed to be normal anymore. I heard Carlisle moving around Seth and I turned to face him. He was sliding branches underneath his body. I realized that he was creating something for the wolves to carry Seth on. Wherever they took him I would go. I cant be without him right now, he needs me as much as I needed him to survive.

The big silver wolf and Sam came and grabbed the end of the sticks with their mouths. They raised him up but the branches began to crackle. Before he could fall all the way through them, they laid him back down. this felt so hopeless. What were we going to do? Then Noah and Carlisle put more sticks underneath him. The other two wolves came over and lifted him up again. Then Leah and Sam inched themselves underneath the structure and assisted so that he wouldnt break through. I watched as they began to walk away, Seth's eyes were closed now. it felt like my world was crashing down. two people close to me were dying, and there was nothing I could do at this point. Noah put his hand on my shoulder and started to walk with them. "Where are they taking him?" I asked. "Back to a friends house where they can take care of him better… Carlisle needs to get him out of this weather before…" he stopped. I knew what the rest of his sentence was, but imagining Seth dying wasn't something I was ready for. They made it to the trees and pressed on. Colin let out a whimper as Jodi coughed.

I zoomed over to Jodie and put her on Colin back. I grabbed the jacked that Natalia had stole from me and put it on her for some more warmth. "You'll be fine Jodie, we just gotta get you somewhere warm."She nodded slowly and closed her eyes. Suddenly from the sky, snowflakes began to fall. I held out my hand, I realized these were not snowflakes…. They were the ashes coming from the burning blaze of vampire. As we walked off, I stopped and stared at the burning flames. "..he'll come for you" The words sounded in my head. Its what she said to me before she died. This only meant that my biological father is still alive, and is even more evil as my birth mother. If he comes, Ill be ready for him.

Another wolf came into the clearing and barked towards us. Colin nodded and walked in an opposite direction then Sam and Seth. He must have been ordered by Sam to take her somewhere else other then around a bunch of wolves, made sense. Now I stood in the middle of the clearing, confused, torn in which way to go. Stand by the side of my love, or my best friend. I feared that I might lose one of them today but which did I want to be by if it did happen. For the last time, a tear ran down my face…

Funerals are never something some one looks forward to. No matter whos it is. I stared at myself in the mirror wearing the long sleeved black blouse, matched with the black pencil skirt. I slid on the black gloves that Esme had lent to me. Esme was Carlisle's wife. She came back to forks yesterday and was everything that everyone explained she'd be and more. She came from Alaska after visiting close friends to their family. She mainly came back to get Carlisle so that they can go back to their travels. They were traveling the world for the 5th time starting Monday. I dusted the lint off of myself, grabbed the black hat with the netting in front, put it on, gathered the black trench from the bed, and walked out of the room. I took a deep breath before walking fully downstairs.

From the top of the landing I saw everyone down stairs waiting. Noah was talking to Carlisle and Esme. Sam stood next to his wife Emily, Leah next to her mother Sue who was crying and a man named Charlie who happened to be Sue's Fiancé. The rest of the pack sat on the long couch quiet. All of them were sitting there, minus one. The thought of how they must feel losing a brother must be hard for them. Its hard for anyone to lose a loved one. As I descended down the stairs, everyone looked up at me. The expressions on their faces made it hard for me to look back at them. As I reached the bottom of the steps, I turned to face the back wall of glass. There is where he laid ever so beautiful in his suit; the love of my life. It killed me to see him like this, especially because of me. I walked up and put my hand on his, he looked so peaceful.

I leaned in and kissed his forehead. As I pulled away, his big eyes were glaring up back at me. a smile stretched across his face.

"It's time…" I helped him up by pulling his one good arm. He was still healing from the massive wound that was left. A normal person would have died from having half of their rib cage shattered and some organs ripped apart. He on the other hand heals more quickly and differently. He needs a lot of rest however, so he'll randomly fall asleep. His right arm was wrapped in a sling, which was attached to the wrap around his ribs. I locked my right arm with his left and we walked into the large living area where everyone waited.

"Is everyone here?" Carlisle asked. we looked around and couldn't see anyone missing. "WAIT! I'm coming!" a voice screamed from the bathroom upstairs. Jodi came running down the stairs with her shoes in hand. "I couldn't decide which shoes to put on!" Typical Jodi. Im glad she is ok now, came out of it better then Seth had. 8 of his ribs were shattered, torn organs and had a fractured wrist, she came out with a cold. "It's just a funeral Jodi, for someone you don't even know." I reminded her.

"Still! You never know who you might run into or meet!" she said as she buckled her heels. Colin suddenly shot up, face painted red with frustration. "uh um…your…um…trying to meet someone?" He said nervously. Colin had quite the interest in Jodi, however after explaining the whole imprinting thing, and her realizing it was just a crush and that he hadn't imprinted, she decided not to waste her time. Jodi took the explanation quite well surprisingly. I expected her to run and scream, instead she cried and thanked us for helping her. she still reminds me that it will take some getting used to, but not to write her off as a friend. I definitely had no plans to do so, I loved her more than anything and was sad that Seth and I were moving away from her. The rest of the pack was sad that Seth was leaving, and always poked fun that they were losing a brother. Seth was really going to miss them, but knew it was for the better.

Him and I had to get away to avoid any new vampires coming into town wreaking havoc.

"Wait, Rena, who died again?" Jodi asked as we were leaving. Before I could answer Seth did for me. "My aunts husband."

"Oh, sorry, but um…why aren't you crying? Your moms a wreck." She noted. "ha ha. We weren't fond of the man, but out of respect for her sister, shes practicing her best crying act." We laughed together as we walked out to the awaiting limo. The Funeral was held in La Push and there was no burial due to him being cremated. His wishes were to be spread across the pacific ocean so after the funeral that's where his wife and two kids were going to go. The funeral was very awkward, due to amounts of glares being thrown at Seth for standing next to four cold ones. They were upset, but we were invited by the head of Quileute tribe leaders for saving Seth's life.

It felt good to be appreciated for something like that, but I would still never forgive myself for allowing him to get so hurt. We watched from the top of the cliff as his family spread the ashes across the water from the beaches below us. I held Seth's hand as we watched. He lifted it up and kissed it, then looked at me. "Thank you" he said to me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being the most amazing, woman in the entire planet." I stared into his eyes and smiled. I went to lean in for a kiss when Jodi then made a barf sound from behind us. "GET A ROOM!" she said teasingly.

"We actually get a house" Seth said as he winked at her. His words were very true and I had almost forgotten that Carlisle mentioned that to us. Using his connections he had a house built for us in Canada. On Anvil Island to be exact. It's not too far from the city of Vancouver, but its rainy and isolated. He said that he's owned the land for quite some time but never built on it due to staying in forks. It was one of the most amazing things ANYONE has ever done for me. I tried to refuse it but Esme and he insisted. Seth was the one thing I worried about when it came to moving. I feared he would stay with his pack and we would continue on with a long distance relationship. However, when I came to his house while he was bed ridding, he had housing guides out and was using Google to find the rainiest cities in the world for us to move to. I was very relieved to see he was more than willing to move with me.

We got back to the house so that Jodi could gather her bags. Noah somehow finagled the system and made it so that she passed all her classes at school. She decided to take a semester off and fly back home to jersey to see her family. Guess since she almost lost her life she figured spend every minute she could with them. As for me and school, I convinced Sophie that my grades surpassed those of the rest of the students and I was transferring to a Canadian college and that I would keep in touch. She believed it, especially after she received a report card in the mail and a letter of recommendation signed Mr. Noah Paraffin. When the next school semester was done, I told Seth him and I were to visit her so that she wouldn't worry too much.

By then at least I could sort of pass it off as normal. I watched as Jodi gathered her things and talked Esme's ear off. Carlisle and Esme were taking her to the airport so she could catch her flight, and so that they can board theirs as well. I hugged Esme first then Carlisle. I almost didn't want to let go. Ive grown so fond of him over the past few months that I didn't want to leave his side. He's taught me a lot, but reassured me that I will learn more. As they walked out and loaded his Mercedes, Jodi came up to me and leaped into my arms.

"Im going to miss you so much" she cried like a baby who's bottle had been snatched away from her.

"Im going to miss you too Jodi, more then you think"

"Promise you'll come visit. I know your not a fan of Seattle or whatever but we can always meet up somewhere!" she said wiping the mascara from her face.

"I promise. And don't think for a second that yor not invited to our new place. Once everything is set and were settled in, I'll contact you and we'll set something up" we hugged again. She walked up to Seth and stood on the tips of her toes and pointed in his face.

"You listen here, boy who usually has no shirt on, but looks quite charming in a suit…. You take care of her ok?" the height difference made me laugh.

"You have nothing to worry about. If anything, she'll have to take care of me." we laughed all at once. She hugged Noah goodbye, giving him a pat on the butt and walked out to the car. They drove off into the trees.

"Well, we should gather our stuff and get going as well" Noah said. Even though I wouldn't see Jodi for a while, and probably never see Carlisle or Esme, I was at least happy to have Noah with us as well. He had an entire section of the house to himself apparently. They didn't explain to us exactly what the house looked like, just gave us directions on how to get there from Vancouver. In order to get to Vancouver, we were driving. From forks it was a four and a half hour trip which included two ferries. We had a lot of traveling to do, so we decided to move quickly. We would get to the city by 4:30pm and to the island by 5:45. They said once there we would be greeted by someone who can escort us to the house.

I went upstairs and got changed and grabbed my stuff. There seemed to be a whole new wardrobe added, but I didn't mind. I loaded my stuff then helped Seth load his. We were packed and ready within ten minutes. As we pulled away from the large white house, it felt like I was leaving a part of me behind, the old me. Though I was only here for a few months, it felt as if I was actually here longer. I have become a whole new person and this started to feel like home. Either way It was time to start fresh and new, a second chance at life. This, I was excited for especially because I was finally starting a new life with family.


	21. Chapter 20: Second Chances

**Chapter 20:**

**Second Chances**

Our trip into Vancouver was actually a lot quicker and nicer than expected. While on the ferry to the town of Victoria we saw a family of Whales shooting water out of their air holes. It was absolutely beautiful. Once we got to the town we stopped and got Seth some food, he was complaining about how "hungry" he was. While in town Noah and I had to stay in the car due to it being a sunny day. We didn't mind, we caught up on each other's lives. It was definitely strange getting to know someone who ended up being my brother. This was our chance to get to know each other as family. A second chance. He told me about his mother and how after she left Seattle they moved to Pittsburg where he grew up. He said that his mother told him that his father died in a war and that he was a hero. Now that Noah knew the truth he had his own intentions on finding our father.

He mentioned that his mother fell ill and died from cancer a few years back. He paid for the funeral and had her buried in Seattle. So he was just as excited as I was to having family again. When Seth finished eating we got back on the road again and pressed on to our destination.

We crossed the bridge into Vancouver and all were amazed. This was all of our first time to this city and didn't expect it to be so large. The sky rise buildings were amazingly beautiful and shiny. It reminded me a little of seattle jut bigger. The people walking the streets all seemed very nice and didn't seem to mind the gloomy weather. Luckily for us the clouds rolled in that looked to be holding a lot of rain. The more clouds the better, because it meant we could roam freely threw out the city without sparkling. So many things to see in this city and for some reason I felt drawn to it. Almost like I felt connected to Noah. I tried to convince Noah to stop so that we could site see, but he reminded me that we should hurry and get to the island. He was right, the quicker we got there the better for us to get to know it.

On the way up Seth was doing some research on the island. Only a few people live there and were mainly fishermen. Other than that, the only other occupants on the island were a camp ground for church goers, which we would stay clear of. We didn't need any church camp trying to burn us down for being vampires. We exited the city and got onto highway 99. It was a two lane highway that outlined the mountain.

To the right of us there was a wall of rock and trees. to the left of us, ocean air and ocean. The highway was next to the Strait of Georgia, a large body of water that separated Vancouver and the outer islands of Canada. Our island was smack in the middle of that. We drove past an island and got excited, but Noah pointed out that it wasn't that one. This island was a grain of dirt floating in the ocean compared to our island. We saw it peak from around the corner bend of the mountain. Anvil Island was there, big and beautiful. No one spoke, we all just stared. The island looked as if it was a large mountain sitting in the middle of the ocean. The endless amounts of animals and wildlife intrigued me.

We reared off an exit which went around and down the mountain. The directions took us off the road onto a side street which the normal eye probably would have never noticed. We turned down it and pressed on. It was a long dirt road with trees hovering over it. We followed the skinny dirt road that the directions gave us. We came up to an electric gated fence. It was large and attached to the mountain. We pulled up and Noah typed in the password written on the paper Carlisle gave us. The large white gates slowly opened and we drove on to the private beach. The beach front had a dock with a boat attached to it. Across from the dock and against the mountain looked to be a garage. It too had a password door and looked to be built and added recently. He put in the pass code and the garage door opened and revealed a deep 4 car garage. There were only two spots open because there were two cars under covers with a letter R on one and the letter S on the other.

"He got us cars…" I said as we pulled in. "Where do you think I got mine?" Noah said. The house was way more than enough, let alone buying us cars. Carlisle was way too nice. When we got out the car, a voice greeted us.

"Mr. Paraffin, Miss Wyatt and Mr. Clearwater, welcome! My name is J. Jenks; I'm a close friend and personal business partner to the Cullen's." The man who looked to be in his 50's wore a hat to cover his balding head, and a long tan trench coat. He wasn't pale and had regular tone to his eyes, so he was definitely human. The smell of his blood running through his veins burned the back of my throat. I didn't move however which made me happy. This is the second time ive been around humans and didn't react to their scent. It made me very proud of myself. He wore black leather gloves and was holding a brief case.

"Mr. Jenks here helped me get a new identity and the job at SPU five years ago after I met Carlisle. He can be trusted." Noah reassured us. I was happy to hear that because I'm learning now days that you can't trust anyone. We walked up to him and shook his hands.

"I was sent here to be your personal travel guide over to the island. I warn you now, I will need one of you to escort me back here after we arrive to the island." He said as he laughed. No one else laughed with him.

"I'll bring you back, lets get this over with. We've traveled a lot and we're ready to settle in." Noah said. he opened his brief case and handed us electronic keys to both the gates and the garage as well as a key to enter our land. We gathered all of our stuff from the car and put it on the boat. We all sat down and Mr. Jenks began to drive the boat. So overwhelmed by everything Seth and I forgot to check out the cars. Seth was quiet and it made me wonder if he was ok.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked.

"Yes… its just, a lot to take in. a lifestyle of secrecy. I feel like a CIA agent!" He said with a wide smile. That large smile is what reassured me he was fine. I helped him remove the sling from his arm, he said he had feeling in it again which mean it was almost fully healed. The boat ride only lasted ten minutes and we arrived. We rode past all the other docks and went around the island towards an open cave in the water. As we entered the massive opening we saw a secret dock inside. There was an opening in the mountain where stairs had been built that led somewhere. Mr. Jenks docked the boat and helped us unload our stuff. "Wow, Carlisle went all out" I said. "It's the Cullen's; nothing is ever too much with them." J. Jenks reassured us.

We climbed the steps into the opening of the mountain. The clouds were heavy above us but the view was beautiful. We were no where near the top of the mountain but the sites were just as stunning as you could imagine. The stairs lead to a stoned pathway which we followed to a gate. Just looking at this location, there was no way anyone would be able to hike to the house. We swiped the electronic key and the gates opened. The stone pathway continued on and lead to the house. House is an understatement for this, this was a mansion. I could not believe what I was seeing.

The house stood 3 stories high and was set against the mountain. The massive front door went as high up to the second floor was completely made up of glass. The dark stone mixed with pillars and white marble sections was absolutely stunning. They knew how much I liked the windows motif from their house, and it looked as if they carried it over to this one. There were windows everywhere and balconies galore. It was surrounded by trees and had a lake in the back yard. We walked up to the door and typed in the password. The doors opened for us and we entered. Inside the entrance there were hard wood floors which had steps that went down to the giant living room with black marble flooring. The living room had very high ceilings and windows to match.

To the right of the entrance was the massive kitchen with dining room attached, and to the left were stairs to go upstairs and an entrance to the study. We walked around and marveled at the amazing architect of the house. We went up the stone steps to the second level. On this floor housed a bathroom, an entrance to the balcony and then there were two large French doors with the letter N engraved in gold on them. Noah opened the doors and entered. This was his designated area that Carlisle had mentioned. Inside was the size of an apartment. It had a huge TV on the wall, a personal fireplace, a sitting area with bookshelves along the wall and then another entrance to a bed room. Noah walked in and began unpacking. He was in a rush since he had to take Mr. Jenks back.

"Well, to the master suite?" Seth said. "Let's go" I replied. We walked up the next flight of stairs and were shocked by the view that the glass windows exposed. We saw a water fall from this view as well as the Strait of Georgia. In the middle of the hall there were two glass and silver French doors. We pressed the doors open and walked in. the large lavish room was beautiful. The very large bed stood in the middle of the room, next to it were two black end tables with flowers on both of them. The wall where the bed sat was the only wall that didn't house glass or windows. The entire room was exposed to the world and I loved it. To the left of the entrance housed the very large walk in closet. To the right was one of two balconies in this bedroom and the very large bathroom that had a very similar design to that of Carlisle's house.

"Im going to take Mr. Jenks back to the main land, will you too be okay?" Noah shouted. Seth picked me up and wrapped my legs around him. "Oh we'll be fine, I promise…" he shouted. Seth closed the door and laid me down onto the bed. He removed his shirt, then unbuttoned mine. I sat up so I could slide out of it and he threw it on the floor. He laid me back down as he kissed me. his lips moved from my mouth to my neck. Then moved to my collar bone, and began kissing on my breast. Just then he kissed my stomach, all the way down to where my jeans sat. with a swift movement of his teeth, my jeans were then unbuttoned, and he was removing my pants.

Before we knew it, we were making love, the hardest we ever had. He pounded inside of me, and the bed rocked against the wall. I noticed how hot his skin became every time we made love. It was especially hot right before he climaxed. I loved the feeling I felt whenever he just laid inside of me. Whether we were actually making love, or just kissing. As long as he was a part of me, then nothing else matter.

He stopped and looked me in the eye. "Rena" he said.

"Seth" I replied.

"Thank you for entering my life when you did. You and I were destined to be together. I know this by how great it feels when we're connected like this. You complete me, and I complete you." I felt as if I could blush, but that was something I would never do again.

"With that being said…I have a question" he began rocking in and out of me again. My mind started to go dizzy again. All I could feel was him inside thrusting.

"Ask me…" I said as I wrapped my legs around him so that he could enter me even more. He began thrusting harder, I felt his skin getting hotter, he was almost there, and so was i. I felt his body heat rise even more, he knew I was there and in that moment, That intimate, hot moment… he asked me to be his wife….


	22. Epiloque: Blood Work

**Epilogue:**

**Blood Work**

"Sir, your 3 o'clock is here" I spun around to look at my Secretary. She is such a pretty girl, when she smiles. However today there is no smile. Her hair was always different and so was her attitude. It was almost as if she could change who she was within split seconds. "Thank you… um Miss Fountain, hold on a minute." I said before she was all the way out of the office.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I thought you and I discussed your smile. I appreciate you more as a worker when you smile for me. So please…. Be a dear and show off your pearly whites." I said with a grin. She looked at me for a second, confused on what else to say. Without anymore thought, she smiled, and walked out of my office. I opened my drawer and pulled out my contact case. I slid on my dark brown contact lenses, got up from my desk and walked over to my coat rack. I unhooked my Lab Coat, threw it on, grabbed my clip board and walked out of my office. The narrow hall contained no other offices; it was my own special place. I walked out to the receptionist area where Amanda sat, I winked, she smiled and I asked her what room our patient was waiting for me in.

"Room 3 Sir" she said. I walked down to room three and opened the door. The patient waited on the examination table and fidgeted with his phone. Cell phones really pissed me off, especially when the patients constantly ignored my signs that clearly read "NO CELLULAR DEVICES ALLOWED"

"Ahhh Mr Underlyn. Welcome back to V-Corp. I'm guessing from your return you decided to go along with the paid experiments?" I shook his hand and looked down at him.

"Please, call me Andrew. I wasn't sure of this at first, but I really need money. Thank you for this opportunity." He said.

"please, the gratitude is mine solely. You don't understand how, excited I am to make you part of this project. Have you gone over all of the fine print?" I pointed to the clip board next to him, which I saw was already signed.

"Y-yyes. I did. N-Now you said that this is an experiment on a new, type of steroid?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, something, along those lines. I can reassure you everything will be fine, and you'll start feeling like a million bucks. How are you with blood?"

"Um, I mean im not like, squeamish or anything." He said.

"Good. Well, follow me and ill set you up to begin." We stood up and we walked out of room three. We made our way down the hall to a set of elevators. The gold doors opened and he entered, I followed and hit SL, which stood for Sub Level. The silence in the elevator seemed to make the young gentleman very nervous, which had his blood level rising. We reached the sub level, the doors opened and he walked out first. The section of this building looked exactly like a factory mixed with a hospital. We walked down the corridor as he glanced at everything he walked by. Peeking into rooms and watching what was going on. We came up to large doors which swung open.

As we walked in, the medical team was prepping for my procedure with the boy. I walked over to the sink and began to scrub as he undressed himself. Once he laid on the table, I walked over and examined his body. he was very built for 18, and had some tattoos.

"play any sports Andrew?" I asked.

"Just football sir"

"I could tell by your body shape." He was the perfect donor.

I strapped his legs onto the table with the metal bars and the same to his hands. I also wrapped the metal neck holder. "Is this really needed sir?"

"yes, we never know what could happen in the matter of seconds. So we'll need you to stay strapped down until were sure everyone is safe." I explained.

"Oh…okay. Wait, why wouldn't anyone be safe?" He asked as I laid out all my materials. I hooked in two IV's into his arms and pulled out my serum. The vile was small and silver. The only thing written on the bottle was a red letter V. I injected the vile with the needle and pulled some serum into the base. I stuck the needle in the one IV and asked if he was ready.

"ok are you ready sir?" I asked.

"Oh…oh… um alright" he replied. As soon as the last words from his mouth I began injecting the venom into his blood stream.

"Is this going to hurt?" he asked.

"This is going to burn…a lot. Just relax Andrew" within seconds his muscles began to get even larger and he was screaming. He yelled and shouted if this was supposed to be happening and I just kept pushing it. Now he began screaming how bad it hurt and for me to stop. "Mr Underlyn, I'm sorry it's a little too late for that now." he screamed even more.

His eyes went from the light brown, straight to crimson red within minutes. "Its working" my colleague said. "The transformation is working yes, but we still don't know if this will work" I replied.

"That's why we have the training sessions sir" he said

"More like torture sessions" said a female colleague underneath her breath, not realizing how acute my hearing was. With a swift movement, I snapped her neck, and she fell to the floor. No one else around said anything. Our patients screaming was dying down to deep growls and snarling. Two doctors were picking up the body of the insubordinate nurse as another began wheeling out our patient to another room. I followed down the long hallway towards the large metal doors with a pass code lock. i typed in the pass code and the doors slowly slid open.

The other doctor took our patient to lower level as I stood and watched out master piece at work. The rest of our patients were chained down to metal tables, chains boring across their faces and covering their eyes. IV's with blood flowed through them. It kept them strong without actually feeding them. They were all naked, and snarling as we slowly dripped human blood into their mouths and all over their bodies. Some would call this teasing, where we call this Blood Work. Teaching them to crave and yearn for blood even more than any other newborn vampire ever created. This was my army. The army of Immortals.


End file.
